Heaven's Eye
by faRHaNa eMEraLdz
Summary: THE SEQUEL OF LOVE AND SACRIFICE...What would you do if you meet the one you loved again when you are two world apart? What would happen? Live together or leave each other? Does a comeback means anything? Which one to follow? Heart or Honour?
1. Chapter 1: Hikari's Prayer

**Heaven's Eye**

**Written By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Chapter 1: Hikari's Prayer**

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Sachi panted hardly. Hikari smiled happily and hugged her tightly. Sachi just smiled and hugged her back.

"I thought you aren't coming," Hikari said.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm your cousin. I won't break a promise," Sachi said and walked with Hikari's hand in hers.

"Let's go, Hikari. We'll meet Aunt Aimi and her handsome boy, Ryuki," Sachi looked at Hikari's face, which turned solemn when she heard Ryuki's name. Sachi knew how Hikari dislike him. He loves bullying her. Sachi could see how Hikari pouted and stamped her feet. Sachi smiled and looked at her front, only to find a boy with grayish hair and scarlet eyes was waiting for them.

"Oh, no. He's waiting to bully me again," Hikari said, almost crying. Sachi giggled a bit. Hikari glared at her angrily.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out," Sachi smiled but the boy was running towards them.

"Hi, Sachi-Chan. Hi, Hikari," the boy said with his sweet smile. Hikari quickly hid behind Sachi with her fearful eyes.

"I got a present for you," he smiled. Hikari was shocked but she slowly stood in front of Ryuki. Ryuki smiled evilly.

"Here," the boy let out a big alive spider which was hidden in his hand. Hikari screamed her heart out and cried. Sachi was shocked too.

"Ryuki-kun! That's not nice," Sachi said as Ryuki just smiled.

"I won't do it again," Ryuki extended his hand but Hikari did not want to forgive him and cried again, even louder.

"You said that for 18 times this week. You're a liar," Hikari said in her crying. Sachi shook her head and went into the house to call Aimi to help her out. Ryuki smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Gomen," Ryuki said and smiled cutely. Hikari stopped crying but still sobbing and smiled. Aimi came out just to find the children were walking together towards the house. She smiled and shook her head.

"Ryuki, Hikari, come now. I've got something for you to do," Aimi said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Could you taste this and tell me how it tasted?" Aimi smiled sweetly. Hikari tasted first and followed by Ryuki.

"Yaks! Broccoli!" Ryuki ran to the sink.

"It tastes nice," Hikari said eagerly.

"Oh, that's good. I can use this for dinner then," Aimi said as Hikari and Ryuki walked back to the living room where Ryuki scolded Hikari.

"Why did you do that? You know I hate broccoli, don't you?" Ryuki glared at her.

"But I like broccoli," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Ryuki yelled.

"I said nothing," Hikari said with tears swimming in her emerald eyes. Ryuki sighed.

"Don't cry," Ryuki said and left the room. Sachi smiled and sighed with relief. Hikari went back to the kitchen and sat beside Aimi.

"Aunt Aimi, when will Okaa-san and Otou-san come here?" Hikari asked with her chin on the table.

"After they finished their work. Don't worry, they will be here soon. They just called me to ask about their beautiful girl here," Aimi smiled as Hikari turned her eyes on Aimi. She smiled and skipped back to the living room. Sachi was doing her homework when Hikari came, asking to play with her.

"We'll play after I finish this one, okay?" Sachi assured. Hikari nodded and waited for Sachi to finish her work.

**Sakura **

"Further details will be given in the next meeting," Sakura said confidently. The executives were leaving the meeting room when Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was closing his eyes.

"A president should not sleep in the meeting room, especially before he is sure there are no employees in the room or they will begin to say that their president isn't paying his attention to the discussion," Sakura smiled as he looked around.

"There are none of my employees here," Syaoran grinned.

"Then, who am I to this company?" Sakura glared.

"The president's wife," Syaoran hugged her.

"This is not a nice thing to do in public," Sakura tried to get loose from him.

"We're not doing it in public, only in front of the public phone, maybe," Syaoran chuckled as Sakura's forehead wrinkled a bit.

"Public phone? In a meeting room?" Sakura said as Syaoran shook his head slowly.

"I mean across the building. See it through the window," Syaoran said as Sakura looked through the window and saw the public phone.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny," Sakura raised her brow.

"It's almost seven. Let's take Hikari now or she'll cry again," Sakura pleaded.

"Huh… that non-stopping crying girl," Syaoran sighed.

"Ehem, ehem, who gave his sperm for me to give birth to that non-stopping crying girl?" Sakura glared at him.

"Okay, I lose, you win. She's my girl and my sweet angel," Syaoran smiled warmly as he recalled the first time he held Hikari. She was crying her heart out each time she was held by anyone except Sakura.

"Syaoran… Xiao Lang!" Sakura yelled a bit as Syaoran came back to the reality.

"Hayakun, hayakun or Hikari will cry," Syaoran said seriously.

"And who was wasting the time exactly?" Sakura sweatdropped.

**Aimi's house**

"Aunt Aimi, I miss Okaa-san and Otou-san," Hikari whined. Aimi smiled and gave her an assuring hug.

"Don't worry. I promise you they will arrive in three minutes," Aimi said.

"Stop whining around like a baby," Ryuki said as Hikari was just about to start crying when Sachi came in.

"Ryuki, I don't wish you to be a mean boy," Aimi sighed.

"Hikari, why don't we play a song? Aunt Mei Xin's favourite song," Sachi smiled as she waited for Hikari's answer. Her face suddenly became bright like a sunrise.

"Okay. I love that song," Hikari laughed.

"I'll play the piano and you sing, okay?" Sachi said as Hikari nodded eagerly. They walked to the living room where the piano was put. The music echoed through the house. The music could soothe every sad face. Even Aimi smiled each time that song played. Ryuki peeped behind the door and listened to Hikari's voice. His eyes were admiring her sweet voice. Sachi smiled and concentrated on her fingers.

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku (In the night sky, it sparkles )

Tooi gin no tsuki ( The distant moon of silver )

Yuube yume de saite 'ta ( The same color as the wild rose )

Nobara to onaji iro ( that was blooming in my dream last night )

Yasashii yoru ni ( In the gentle night, )

Hitori utau uta ( I sing this song alone )

Asu wa kimi to utaou ( Let me sing with you tomorrow )

Yume no tsubasa ni notte ( Riding the wings of dreams )

Yoru No Uta (Song of Night)

Suddenly, Hikari stopped singing when she saw Sakura and Syaoran were standing in the doorway.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Hikari ran towards them. She hugged Syaoran as Sakura squatted in front of Hikari.

"How's my angel today?" Sakura asked with her motherly smile.

"I'm fine," Hikari giggled.

"Would you stay for dinner, Sakura, Syaoran?" Aimi asked.

"Uncle Syaoran, Aunty Sakura, please stay," Ryuki smiled sweetly as Hikari pouted.

"Such an actor," Hikari mumbled under her breath.

"If you insist. Okay, then," Sakura pinched Ryuki's cheek.

"Oh, yes! Mei Xin, Eiji, Tomoyo, Eriol and Touya will be here too," Aimi explained. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"I'll help you," Sakura followed Aimi into the kitchen. She helped to make some juices.

"Aimi, is there any special occasion today?" Sakura asked.

"Em, today is my 20th friendship anniversary," Aimi answered.

"Yours and Mei Xi. Am I right?" Sakura smiled. Aimi smiled back and nodded her head slowly.

" But keep it just to yourself. I don't want Mei Xin to be sad. Even though she will smile each time we talk about Mei Xi, she will feel her loss too," Aimi looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Em, my mouth is sealed," Sakura assured. Aimi stirred the soup and put some of it into a small bowl. She tasted it and gave it to Sakura.

"Could you taste this and tell me if there's anything wrong?" Aimi smiled.

"Just nice but Ryuki hates broccoli," Sakura said.

"I will try to make him love broccoli no matter what," Aimi said with determination in her scarlet eyes.

"Mum….., Aunt Mei Xin, Uncle Eiji, Yuki-Chan and Uncle Touya are here," Ryuki came into the kitchen. Sakura took a knife and some vegetables.

"Okay. Has Papa call?" Aimi asked as Ryuki shook his head.

"Mum, please don't force me to eat that green thing," Ryuki pleaded.

"No, you have to eat them all. I'm a chef and your Papa eats everything. So, you will have to eat broccoli. Broccoli is good for your health," Aimi said as she looked at Ryuki's annoying face.

"Mum, you're evil!" Ryuki pouted.

"If I'm an evil mum, then I'm going to stuff your mouth with those broccolis," Aimi pointed at a bowl with broccolis in it. Ryuki stamped his feet and went to the living room to let out his anger on Touya. Sakura chuckled as she worked her hands on the vegetables.

"Do you want me to help you?" Mei Xin came in.

"Oh, don't worry. We all done and for one reason, I don't think you'll be a help and thanks to Eiji, he gave you a maid to do the cooking," Aimi grinned.

"I'm trying my best and you should be proud of me. I can cook something too, you know," Mei Xin pouted.

"Could you tell me what did you cook?" Aimi asked.

"Rice," Mei Xin said proudly.

"Oh, Eiji told me you were trying to cook some porridge but it turned out to become rice," Sakura said as Aimi burst into laughter.

"Sakura! Don't tell her!" Mei Xin blushed.

"Mei… I mean anyone can do better than you," Aimi almost said Mei Xi's name but Mei Xin knew what she was going to say but she just smiled. Sakura saw Mei Xin's smile. It showed sadness and misery every time she tried to smile.

"Why are you two so silent?" Mei Xin asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm trying to get some idea how to make Ryuki loves broccoli," Aimi lied.

"I got an idea. We'll make him afraid for not eating broccoli," Mei Xin smiled innocently.

"Dinner's ready!!!" Aimi said as she put the food on the table and at the same moment, Yukito came in.

"Tadaima," Yukito smiled.

"Okairi, anata," Aimi said lovingly.

"You really could smell food, Yukito," Eriol said and shook his head. Tomoyo chuckled when Sakura whispered something to her.

"Thanks for the compliment," Yukito smiled. They all sat around the table when Mei Xin started the conversation.

"Aimi, do you know Kiyomi? She died yesterday because of broccoli," Mei Xin said with her acting skills.

"Mum, I've told you broccoli is bad," Ryuki smiled.

"No, Ryuki. She died because she dislikes broccoli when she was still alive. That's why," Mei Xin explained.

"No one will die because they don't eat broccoli," Ryuki said as he looked at Mei Xin who was eating some broccoli.

"Ryuki, my friend became blind because he hates broccoli and now he is suffering from an unusual disease which caused his body to dehydrate," Tomoyo said anxiously that made Ryuki so afraid. He took a deep breath and put a broccoli into his mouth.

"Your imagination is too high for a boy like him," Eriol whispered and smiled.

"Is Tomoyo telling the truth?" Syaoran whispered with a frown.

"No one will turn out to be what Tomoyo just described," Sakura said silently and chuckled.

"Otou-san, you're so naive," Hikari giggled.

"Even your daughter knew her Aunt Tomoyo was lying," Sakura whispered. Yukito and Touya ate silently, not taking the broccoli problem too seriously.

"I almost believe her," Eiji said to Mei Xin. She chuckled and looked at Ryuki who was struggling to eat the broccolis.

** Flash Back **

A girl with long bluish hair was trying to open her eyes as the doctors waited anxiously. A boy with black hair stood as he leaned against the wall. His dark brown eyes were looking at the girl with worry.

"Where am I?" the girl looked around.

"Hana. You're in the hospital," the boy said and hugged her tightly. The girl looked at him as if he was a stranger.

"Thanks to God. You're awake now," the boy was about to kiss her when the girl quickly pushed him.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. The doctors, who were smiling, now turned solemn.

"Hana, don't you remember me? I'm Izumi," the boy said as he gripped her shoulders. The girl shook her head and felt uneasy with the boy pressuring her. One of the doctors said that he needed to talk to him about Hana's condition.

"What just happened? Why Hana can't remember me? You said she'll be fine," Izumi said angrily.

"I'm afraid what I feared just happened. Her brain injury has caused the lost of her memory. That's why she can't remember you. But please don't force her to remember everything in a time. She needs time and you will help her, little by little to regain her memory," the doctor explained as Izumi just glared him with anger.

"Whatever!" Izumi said and let the doctor.

"I need to call Miss Fujiwara then. Why do I have to meet this rude man?" the doctor shook his head and called Miss Fujiwara.

"Miss Fujiwara, your friend just wake up but we've found out that she has lost her memory," the doctor said.

"How did Izumi take it?" Miss Fujiwara asked worriedly.

"With anger and I don't like him forcing Miss Akimine. You should give him an advice, Miss Fujiwara," the doctor gave his opinion.

"I'll be right there now," Miss Fujiwara said.

"Why do I have to deal with that Izumi?" Miss Fujiwara grumbled. She reached the hospital in two minutes and walked into the ward. A nurse came to Miss Fujiwara, who was walking towards her.

"Chika-Chan, Mr. Sato is really mad. He keeps losing his temper and let it out on us," the nurse complained.

"Don't worry. I'll knock his head and maybe that help him comes back to his senses," Chikane made a joke. She walked into the room and looked at Hana who looked at her with a smile.

"Hi, Hana-Chan," Chikane greeted.

"You know me?" Hana asked.

"Of course I know you. We're best friends," Chikane answered.

"We are?" Hana's eyes brighten. Chikane nodded as she tried to assure Hana.

"What happened to me and why that man wanted to kiss me?" Hana looked at Chikane and then pointed at the picture of Izumi and her. But the picture did not show that they are couple because it was taken when they were still teenagers.

"My name is Fujiwara Chikane, you can call me Chika-Chan and your name is Akimine Hana. You got into an accident five years ago. You don't have any family because your father and mother died in a helicopter crash. The man in the picture is Sato Izumi. He's your boyfriend. He's been waiting for you and taking care of you when you were in a coma," Chikane explained in details.

"My boyfriend? But why did I feel uneasy when I saw him?" Hana asked as she looked into Chikane's ruby eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chikane asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, he was trying to make me remember him and he gripped my shoulders tightly. I afraid I'm scared of him," Hana told Chikane.

"Because he loves you too much. That's why he wants you to remember him. You're everything to him," Chikane smiled.

"Em, thanks, Chi… Chika-chan," Hana said.

"Hana-chan, wait here first. I'll talk to the doctor, okay?" Chikane stood up as Hana smiled brightly. Chikane went to the doctor and spoke to him.

"When will she regain her memory?" Chikane asked.

"That's up to the patients. Some regain after a few weeks, some a few years, and some never regain their memory ever again but you could help her by giving the smell of anything she loves and 85 recovered their memories by remembering the fragrance they used to smell," the doctor explained. Chikane nodded, as she understood what the doctor was trying to tell her.

**End Flash Back **

"It's been two years since you woke up from that coma," Chikane said and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Hai," Hana nodded as she looked at Chikane who was arranging the flowers in the vase. Hana moved her legs back and forth.

"Chika-chan, thanks for the fragrance you gave me last week. What flower did you use to make it? It smells nice and warm," Hana smiled.

"Peach blossom, but you never like peach blossom. Your favourite will always be rose and lilac. You've changed your taste these days. And please don't thank me, you chose it yourself," Chikane blurted out as she was too busy arranging the flowers.

"I am?" Hana sighed.

"Yes you are, my friend and how are you and Izumi?" Chikane smiled.

"Huh? Fine," Hana answered shortly. Chikane walked towards her and knocked Hana's head with a flower.

"You can't fool me, girl and thank goodness I don't have anything hard and strong to knock your head," Chikane glared at Hana who was giggling.

"You have that vase," Hana said and pointed at the vase.

"No way, I'm too tired to arrange them back after knocking you," Chikane smiled.

"Now tell me what do you really feel with Izumi?" Chikane wanted to know the truth.

"I don't know. But one thing for sure, I don't think I love him anymore. There's something inside me telling me that I'm not meant for him. You've told me that I will keep blushing when he looks at me and my heart beats faster than usual. But now, I don't feel that way anymore," Hana looked at ceiling and sighed with relief as she has told what was bothering her mind.

"Then why are you still with him?" Chikane said with shock. She never thought that Hana would feel that way. Hana was so in love with Izumi before the coma. What had happened to her? Why did she change this much? Too much that Chikane felt like Hana has became someone else.

"Because he loves me too much and I don't want to break his heart. I'm trying to love him with all my heart just like we used to. Maybe someday I will have back my feeling for him," Hana smiled and kept her legs moving back and forth.

"How could you smile in this kind of situation? You need to tell him that you are no longer in love with him. Maybe it sounds cruel but this for your and Izumi's happiness. I don't want anyone to be hurt in the future," Chikane said but Hana quickly looked at her with her shock eyes.

"No, I won't tell him. He will be sad if I tell him. I have to pay for all he had done for me. He's been waiting for me for five years. Five years when I was in a coma. I'll feel guilty for my whole life if I do that to him," Hana's eyes became smaller but Chikane sighed with disappoint.

"Sometimes you should think for yourself too. This is one thing that you will never be able to change about yourself. You always think about others' feeling first. You need to be selfish once in a while too, you know," Chikane looked at Hana who was smiling.

"You know I can't do that, don't you? I'll feel uneasy if I made someone sad and it will haunt me forever," Hana chuckled. Chikane hit Hana's shoulders for many times to let out her anger.

"Why must I have a friend like you, Hana-chan?" Chikane hit her for the last time but Hana just kept laughing. Chikane let out a deep groan and glared at Hana.

"You make me lose my concentration," Chikane said and left Hana alone in the room, which was filled with flowers, colourful flowers. She was not taking any attention on her surrounding when Chikane came into the room again with Shigeki.

"Hana, Hana-chan!" Chikane yelled, as Hana was not answering her. Hana turned around with a puzzled look.

"Let's go, Hana," Izumi said and smiled.

"Em," Hana said and walked towards him. She hugged Chikane and walked with Izumi. She walked forward as Izumi walked behind her.

"You are acting weirder and weirder these days," Izumi said. Hana looked at him with a confused and shocked look.

"What do you mean? I'm weird?" Hana smiled.

"You're not like Hana I used to know," Izumi said as he looked at Hana who was just stood there and kept on smiling. Sometimes her smiles made him annoyed.

"Why don't we marry?" Izumi looked at her with his hopeful eyes.

"Don't… don't you think is a bit early to think about marriage now?" Hana giggled as Izumi put on his serious face.

"What do you mean early? You and I are in a marriageable age," Izumi tried to assure her.

"But I'm not ready for this," Hana explained.

"Do you mean that you don't love me anymore?" Izumi asked angrily.

"Izumi," Hana said as she thought this was the right time to tell him that she does not have any feeling for him but Izumi cut her off again.

"It's alright. I can wait. If I can wait for five years, why can't I wait for another two or three years, right?" Izumi smiled as he walked in front of Hana. Hana sighed with disappoint because she could not tell him that she has lost her feeling for him but she knew she could never tell him for he was the one who waited beside her all the time she was in the coma. How could she hurt the heart of the man who's been waiting for her for five years? Even the world would think she was a cruel girl. This is unacceptable for her to do. She has to be grateful even if it will break her heart into pieces or even caused her death.

"God, help me," Hana sighed and looked at the shops along the road.

**Sakura **

"Onni-chan, it's time to eat," Sakura smiled as she put the food on the table.

"Why can't you cook at your OWN house?" Touya asked as he glared at Syaoran who was sitting on the sofa with Hikari watching the television.

"I can't cook in my house. The maid will do it. That's Okaa-san's order," Sakura told Touya. Fujitaka looked at his family and chuckled. Hikari walked towards him and tickled him. Fujitaka lifted her up and tickled her back. Hikari could not stop laughing because of Fujitaka's tickling.

"Otou-san, Syaoran, Hikari, dinner ready. Let's eat" Sakura ordered as they walked into the dining room and sat on the chairs.

"It's delicious, Okaa-san," Hikari praised Sakura's cooking.

"Hikari, you should not lie," Touya looked at Hikari as Hikari looked back at him with a puzzled look.

"Just tell your mother how plain her foods are," Touya said and drank a cup of tea. Sakura looked at him angrily and pouted as Hikari, Syaoran and Fujitaka smiled at them.

"And do you think you're a better cook than me? No way. This is a disgrace for me, Onni-chan," Sakura hit the table, hard and panting with anger.

"You are a kaijau, that's why you are easily angered," Touya got up from his seat and went to the sink.

"Then, don't you ever eat what I cook," Sakura sat back on her chair.

"But I'll have to eat them if you keep cooking here," Touya sighed playfully. Hikari chuckled as Syaoran shook his head.

"Touya, stop teasing her," Syaoran said.

"Hey, gaki, who are you to stop me teasing my own sister?" Touya glared him.

"I'm your brother-in-law, whether you like it or not," Syaoran explained something that everyone has known about.

"I'm afraid you miss a word. An unacceptable brother-in-law," Touya said as they glared each other as Hikari and Fujitaka ran to the living room. The fight between them will always cause the granddaughter and grandfather to escape from listening to the fight.

"Grandpa, why Uncle Touya is still single?" Hikari asked curiously. Fujitaka looked at her and smiled.

"That's because he still can't find the angel of his heart. So, we all will wait for her to come and bring the light and happiness to Uncle Touya," Fujitaka explained.

"But what if she does not show up?" Hikari asked again as in the age like her, children will always curious about something that needs to be given answer.

"Have faith and she will be here sooner and later. Hikari, why don't you pray for the angel to show up? Maybe God will help us to find the angel," Fujitaka patted Hikari's shoulder. Hikari nodded her head eagerly. Hikari went into Touya's room where a girl's picture was hidden in his cupboard. Hikari took it out and spoke to the picture.

"Hi, Aunt Mei Xi. I hope you can help Uncle Touya finds an angel for him. He's so lonely without you. Ja ne," Hikari put it back into the cupboard and went back to the living room.

"What were you doing, little Barbie?" Touya asked.

"Nothing, just praying for someone," Hikari smiled and skipped to the kitchen. Touya raised his brow and looked back at the television that was playing something that even Touya did not know what it was.

"I'll go to the graveyard tomorrow," Touya said and slowly walked into his room and turned himself in.

**Next day…**

"Ohayo, Otou-san," Touya said as he sat on the chair.

"Ohayo. Where are you going?" Fujitaka asked as he drank a cup of green tea. He looked at Touya who wore a suit.

"Meeting someone," Touya said even though he knew he was not answering Fujitaka's question.

"Meeting a girl? Send my regards to her," Fujitaka smiled as Touya nodded. He drank his tea and went out. He drove the car to a florist, which he used to go every week.

"Ohayo, Mr. Kinomoto," a girl greeted him.

"Ohayo, Miss Fujiwara," Touya bowed.

"I've told you earlier. Just called me Chikane. Do you want lilies again?" Chikane said as Touya nodded and looked at another girl who was facing the flowers that he could not see her face.

"Hana-chan, could you bring me some lilies? Gomen, Hana-chan. Erin isn't here yet," Chikane said as the girl went into another room with the lilies.

"Who's that girl?" Touya asked.

"She's my best friend, just coming back from Osaka three weeks ago," Chikane explained as Touya nodded when his phone rang.

"Excuse me," Touya said as he went outside. Hana gave the lilies to Chikane as she talked to Chikane. Touya was facing the road as he answered the phone.

"Yukito, what's up?" Touya asked.

"I'm waiting at the café," Yukito said.

"I'll be there but maybe a bit late," Touya explained. As he walked into the florist, Hana walked back into the room, which only gave Touya a quick look of her left face, but it was almost covered with her hair.

"Thanks," Touya said and paid for the flowers.

"Your girlfriend will be the happiest lady in this world because she'll receive flowers every week. You're so romantic," Chikane said with a smile as Touya smiled back. He walked out the shop and drove away. He went to the graveyard and walked into a tree that was put a spell on it to give them an alternative way to Mei Xi's grave.

"Hi, Mei Xi," Touya said as he put the lilies on her grave.

"Why didn't you come to meet me? Are you have been reincarnated? If you still here, please show yourself to me," Touya looked around but there was no sign that Mei Xi will show up. He waited for a few minutes but nothing happen.

"Ja ne, Mei Xi. I'll come again," Touya stood up as he looked at the grave. He smiled and walked into the tree again. He drove his car to the café and met Yukito and Ryuki who could not sit in one place. He kept moving around from one table to another.

"So, where have you been, dear friend?" Yukito smiled. Touya smiled and looked at Ryuki.

"You know where," Touya said and a waiter asked what he wanted and he asked for a cup of tea.

"It's Valentine tomorrow. What will you give Aimi then? Last year you gave her a love-shaped chocolate, but you eat all of them," Touya said and laughed. Yukito smiled as he recalled the incident where Aimi got mad at him for eating the chocolate he bought for her. Ryuki finally sat beside Yukito and drank some of the milk out of the cup.

"I'll think what to give her. Something that cannot be eaten," Yukito made a joke. Touya shook his head as Ryuki looked at them with a puzzled look.

**Hana **

"Who was that?" Hana asked, as she did not see his face when he came in, she went into another room.

"A regular customer. His sister always comes here too. What her name? Oh, yes. Sakura," Chikane said.

"I wish I could have him as a boyfriend. He's so romantic. He'll send a bouquet of lilies to his girlfriend every week," Chikane said with starry eyes as Hana smiled.

"Don't you think his girlfriend will get bored if she gets lilies every week?" Izumi asked from behind which startled Chikane and Hana.

"You never know what a girl wants, that's why. Don't you know, this will make the girl feels more appreciated," Chikane explained with full of emotion. She looked at Izumi with a hopeless look as she sighed and shook her head. Hana sat in the counter as she listened to Chikane.

"Hana, let's have some breakfast outside," Izumi smiled but Hana shook her head slowly. Chikane walked into the second room with was full with all kind of wrappers.

"Thanks, but all full. Aunt Yuyue has made a breakfast today and she forced me to eat them all," Hana explained.

"Then, let's go for a walk," Izumi made another request but Hana looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry but Chika-chan asked me to help her for tomorrow Valentine's Day. Why don't you help us too?" Hana said eagerly. Izumi smiled bitterly as Hana hugged him as an apology.

"Why do you have to do this kind of work? You've already got your father's properties," Izumi said as Hana was shocked to hear what just came out his mouth. Her OWN boyfriend. Hana tried to calm herself.

"We don't really need to talk about my father's properties, right? And I'm just helping a friend, my best friend. Excuse me," Hana said and left him alone.

"Baka! How could you say something like that to Hana, Izumi?" Izumi scolded himself as he walked out the shop.

"I'll apologize to her afterwards," Izumi sighed and drove away.

"Huh…" Hana sighed as she looked at Izumi's car which slowly gone from her vision.

"We'll be very busy today and tomorrow too," Chikane hit Hana's shoulder a bit hard that made Hana moved forward. Chikane did not want Hana to feel sad after what Izumi said to her and that was the best way she could think to get away from the tensed situation. Hana started to smile again and tried to be back to normal. She knew she did not have to take what Izumi has said seriously as he would just blurt out what he feels.

Author's Note: Hope you like it... More names to remember... God save me!!! I'm having a headache!!!


	2. Chapter 2: A Ruined Party

**It's been a long time since I wrote the first chapter... Don't be mad, k? I'm having a hard time adjusting my life to the new environment and finding a time to write is so hard... I'm having a lot of assignments from the first day I came into lectures... Wawawa!!! Help me... I want to say thanks to all who had given me reviews... It really encourage me to write... Don't forget to R&R... LOL...**

**Chapter 2: A Ruined Party **

**Valentine's Day**

Chikane and Erin were busy answering the phone as Hana just sat in the counter, receiving the money from the customers. Erin got into a van as quickly as she could and drove away with roses in the back of the van.

"Arigatou ne. Come again," Hana said and bowed.

"Yes, sir. Chocolate? Wait for a second, I'll get it for you," Hana ran into another room and took out a love-shaped chocolate. She quickly went to the counter and gave it to the man. The man paid and walked out the shop.

"Huh… such a tiring day," Hana said when Chikane came to her.

"That Li, I'll kill him when he comes here," Chikane said angrily as Hana could not stop smiling.

"Hana, could you send these roses to Mrs. Li? Please…. Erin is not here and that man wants these roses to reach her office at 9. Please…" Chikane pleaded. Hana gaped but slowly came back to her senses.

"I could but I don't know the direction. I don't know the roads here except how to come here, go back home and go to my father's office," Hana giggled.

"I'll give you the direction and correction, YOUR office," Chikane raised her brow and drew the direction from the flower shop to the Li Corporation and she gave every detail she could remember to reach the building. She even remembered how many times she will pass the traffic lights. Hana looked at the map and smiled.

"If I can't find the building with this map, I'll be a fool," Hana laughed. She took the roses into her car and waved at Chikane but Chikane did not see it because another customer called her.

Hana reached the building exactly 8.50 am as she walked to the receptionist.

"Could you tell me where's Mrs. Li's office, please?" Hana said as the receptionist looked at her from head to toe. Maybe it was because she wore a blouse and a matching skirt which unusual for a florist girl to wear.

"Mrs. Li's office is on the sixth floor. Thank you for coming," the receptionist said. Hana walked to the lift when a lady smiled at her.

"Are you meeting your cousin, Kanda-san?" the lady said as Hana looked at her with a very puzzled look.

"Sumimasen, are you talking to me?" Hana asked, just to be sure. The lady nodded.

"Gomen. You got the wrong person. I'm Akimine Hana," Hana spoke and smiled. The lady bowed as an apology. She reached the sixth floor and asked the secretary for Mrs. Li.

"You… you can come in now," the secretary said as Hana felt weird and weirder. First the lady, then the secretary. What's wrong with me or there's something with them?

"Come in," Sakura said when she heard a knock on her door. The girl came in and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Li," the girl said and put the roses on Sakura's desk. Sakura smiled and looked at the girl who gave her a paper to be signed. Sakura signed it and started to laugh.

"When did you get the job to be a florist, Mei Xin?" Sakura asked as she still laughing at the girl.

"Huh?" the girl stared at Sakura with a puzzled look.

"Why do you look like you don't know me?" Sakura looked at the girl, who seemed not to look like Mei Xin at all. Her eyes reminded Sakura of Mei Xi. Her eyes were hazel green just like Mei Xi's. But they were not as cold as Mei Xi's. Even though Mei Xi and Mei Xin's eyes were the same colour but Mei Xin's were lighter than Mei Xi's.

"Gomen, I'm not Mei Xin, I'm Hana, Akimine Hana," Hana said as she felt even weirder. Now the girl in front of her also gave her another name.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the girl with an unbelievable look. Hana took out her ID and show it to Sakura. She turned her look at Hana again as Hana put her ID into her purse.

"Don't you like these roses?" Hana asked as Sakura looked so confused.

"Yes, yes, of course I like them. They are beautiful," Sakura said.

"I'd better be going. Happy Valentine's Day," Hana said as she left the room. Sakura tried to think clearly but they all got messed up.

"Who is that girl?" Sakura said and got out her office and went to Syaoran's office with the roses. She came into Syaoran's office without asking his permission.

"Do you like the roses?" Syaoran asked as he looked through his files. Sakura stood in front of him.

"Syaoran, where did you buy these roses and who is the girl sending these roses?" Sakura asked with an anxious look.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did the girl say anything to you?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Yes, her name is Akimine Hana and if you see her, you too will be shocked. Now bring me to the shop you bought these roses and you will agree with me," Sakura said as Syaoran already got up.

"Okay, stop blabbering. We'll go there now," Syaoran said as Sakura gave him a shock that day. Rushing into his office and asking where he bought those roses. It was really unusual for a wife to ask where a present for HER was bought. They went to the florist and saw Chikane who was talking to Erin, a small girl with hair in a ponytail.

"Heaven!" Chikane said when she turned around and saw Syaoran with his moody face.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Syaoran said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Chikane said back.

"Is there anything wrong with the roses?" Chikane asked worriedly as they sat on the chairs.

"No, your roses are great," Sakura assured Chikane.

"Then, what are we doing here?" Syaoran whispered as Sakura pinched his arm. Syaoran looked at her with his questioning eyes.

"Akimine Hana. We are looking for Akimine Hana," Sakura whispered to Syaoran and smiled sweetly at Chikane.

"Can I meet Akimine Hana?" Syaoran asked after Sakura forced him to ask for the girl.

"Huh?" Chikane scratched her head.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" a man came out the room.

"Izumi, show some respect to my customers," Chikane glared at Izumi.

"Please let us meet her," Sakura looked at Izumi with pleading eyes.

"You don't need to ask for his permission. She's just his girlfriend, not his wife," Syaoran said and smirked at Izumi.

"Hi, Mrs. Li," Hana said as she bowed after opening the door. She was out for another delivery. Izumi pulled her towards him and glared at Syaoran who was shocked to see Hana. Her face was exactly the same with Mei Xi.

"Mei Xi?" Syaoran gaped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Huh?" Hana was shocked to hear another person calling her with name she did not know who.

"Another name?" Hana spoke to herself.

"Thanks for sending those roses to me," Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran who was still gaping.

"Is that all you want to say?" Izumi said with his arms folded as he leaned against the wall. Syaoran glared at Izumi for being rude to Sakura. Hana looked at Izumi with shock and embarrassment.

"We are having a party tonight and we are inviting you all," Sakura said as she was trying hard not to pay attention to Izumi.

"Why? We're not even friends," Izumi said, ignoring Hana's angry face.

"Miss Fujiwara is our florist and I like her flowers. So, I'm inviting you all as guests of honours," Sakura smiled sweetly. Chikane smiled but Izumi kept feeling something will go bad.

"We'll be there," Chikane said and put her arms around Hana's neck.

"No, Hana isn't…" Izumi tried to say that Hana will not be going to the party but Hana cut him off.

"Izumi and I will be there. Thanks for inviting us," Hana smiled at Sakura and Syaoran but when she turned her eyes on Izumi, they suddenly showed solemnity. Sakura and Syaoran left the florist after Sakura gave the details to Chikane and Hana.

"Izumi, you can't do like that EVER again," Hana said angrily.

"Then, why did you want to go to that useless party?" Izumi shouted. Hana was shocked because that was the first time Izumi yelled at her since she woke up from the coma.

"Because I want some friends, that's all," Hana said.

"Izumi, you can't force Hana to keep herself for you alone. Why? Do you think Hana will leave you for her new friends? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard from Sato Izumi," Chikane said angrily. Hana looked at Chikane who hit Izumi's shoulder hard.

"Yes! I do feel that way," Izumi looked at Hana, who stayed silent.

"Izumi," Hana looked at him and spoke again.

"Maybe we shouldn't be seeing each other for some time. I need to be alone to think this over," Hana spoke and left the shop.

"You can never force anyone to not be himself or herself. It's against their nature. It will only create an enormous gap between yours and hers relationship," Chikane said and left Izumi to his thought.

"Am I forcing her? Should I let her be with her new friends? But what will happen to me if Hana leaves me? Maybe Chikane is right. I should encourage her to make friends. If she loves me, she will never leave me. But she's …" Izumi sat on the chair and thought what Chikane and Hana just told him.

**Sakura **

"Onni-chan, I have a surprise for you. Come to my house tonight. You'll thank me for what I've done for you," Sakura giggled as Touya just listen to her without any reaction.

"Could you show some respond?" Sakura said in exasperation.

"Wow. That's wonderful. Is that alright?" Touya said without intonation.

"I'm going to remember this all my life, Onni-chan," Sakura hung up the phone and called Yukito and Mei Xin to come to her house that night.

"How will they react when they see Hana? What if they mistaken her for Mei Xi? Hana will get confused and Izumi will get mad. His eyes show anger to me. That's weird or could he feel what I'm going to do? Sakura, you needn't think too much. Just do what your heart tell you to," Sakura scolded herself as Hikari just looked at her mother, who was pacing up and down.

"Okaa-san, you're making me dizzy," Hikari said as Sakura stopped.

"Gomen, Hikari. I'm too nervous," Sakura explained. Hikari gave her a pillow to soothe herself when Sakura looked at Hikari with a suspicious look.

"When did you take this pillow? I didn't see you going up," Sakura asked.

"I don't know. It was in my hand just now," Hikari smiled and left Sakura, who kept worrying about Hana and Izumi.

**Hana **

"Aunt Yuyue, you cut my hair," Hana said as she looked into the mirror.

"Well, your haircut made you look older than your age," Yuyue said with a look of satisfaction for what she has done to Hana's hair.

"Why did you cut it short?" Hana whined. Yuyue walked towards her and turned Hana's face to the mirror.

"It's not about your hair or your face that counts, the real thing counted is your inner beauty," Yuyue smiled as Hana sat on the chair, looking at her new haircut.

"It looks nice," Hana played with her hair. Yuyue walked out the room and clapped her hands.

"I did it again," Yuyue smiled all the way to the kitchen. Chikane reached Hana's big house to bring Hana to Sakura's house for the party.

"What happened to your hair, Hana-chan?" Chikane gaped at her short hair. Her once long bluish hair now turned to neck length layered hair.

"Aunt Yuyue cut it," Hana pouted.

"But you look much kawaii with this haircut," Chikane smiled as she examined Hana's hair.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Izumi said from behind. Hana looked at him with a shock look. She did not expect him to be in front of her for what she just said that morning. She smiled at him when he took her hand into his. Chikane sighed and walked with them.

They reached Sakura's house and Izumi parked the car. Chikane looked at the house and turned her look at Hana.

"Her house is bigger than yours," Chikane whispered. Hana chuckled and walked into the house. Chikane walked in front of her when Izumi pulled her hand.

"Huh?" Hana said as she moved backwards.

"You look like an angel tonight," Izumi smiled handsomely.

"An angel with no wings? Stop your joke, Izumi," Hana giggled with amuse. Izumi looked at Hana with unpleasant look. He was not playing a joke. It was the truth. But he just kept quiet for he did not want anymore quarrel with her.

**Mei Xin **

"Yuki," Mei Xin tried to catch Yuki, who was running around. Eiji took her into his arms and lifted her up.

"Yuki, be a nice girl," Eiji smiled at her as Yuki smiled with warmth.

"K, Papa," Yuki said.

"Good girl," Eiji ruffled her hair. He put her down as she ran to Tomoyo.

"Mei Xin, don't you want your Valentine's gift?" Eiji asked as Mei Xin glared at him.

"Of course, I want it," Mei Xin said when Eiji showed her a big teddy bear.

"Wow! Kawaii ne!" Mei Xin tried to take the bear from Eiji but Eiji quickly kept it behind him.

"Kiss me and I'll give it to you," Eiji said evilly.

"Okay," Mei Xin kissed him on his cheek and took the bear.

"Mei Xin, that's not fair," Eiji said but Mei Xin just laughed when she suddenly stopped her feet from moving. Eiji looked at Mei Xin.

"Mei Xin, what's wrong?" Eiji asked.

"Ne-chan is behind you," Mei Xin said as Eiji shivered.

"Please don't tell me it's her ghost," Eiji closed his eyes. Mei Xin put down the bear and immediately ran towards whom she was thought as Mei Xi.

"Ne-chan," Mei Xin hugged her tightly.

"Huh?" the girl said. Mei Xin looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Your face. It's the same as mine," the girl said with a shock look.

"Ne-chan? Or are you my sister? Are you Mei Xi?" Mei Xin asked and looked at the girl with hopeful eyes.

"Gomen, I'm not Mei Xi. I'm Akimine Hana," the girl explained as Mei Xin slowly looses her hug. Her eyes seemed to change from happy to sad but she kept smiling.

"Gomen," Mei Xin bowed as she tried to hide away her sad eyes. She left Hana who got even confused by Mei Xin's behaviour. Sakura saw the scene and looked at Mei Xin who left the garden.

"God, who is that? Are you sending her to make me suffer? I miss Ne-chan so much. I want to talk to her even it will be our last meet," Mei Xin sat on the chair as the maid walked out and in the room with the food.

"Aunt Mei Xin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Sachi stood in front of Mei Xin, who smiled at her. Sachi sat beside Mei Xin and sighed.

"Mummy always smiles even if it was the worst day for her and I don't want you to be like her. It gives too much pain for me to see both of you like this," Sachi looked at Mei Xin who kept silent.

"Sachi, you have grown up to be like Mei Xi. Always thinking and taking care of others without thinking about your own necessity. I know you feel lonely and sad ever since Mei Xi died," Mei Xin said and smiled again.

"You needn't to smile if you don't want to," Sachi got up and rubbed her eyes and left Mei Xin, who giggled.

"No, I can't cry. Mei Xi wants me to be happy always. So, I can't cry or she will be sad too," Mei Xin spoke to herself. She walked to another hall, which is located a bit hidden from people. There, she played the piano with all her heart, playing her favourite song and even made a song.

**Chikane **

"Hana, Chikane, Sato-san, thanks for coming. Let me introduce you to my friends and family," Sakura said as she pulled Hana and Chikane with her. Her heartbeats were as fast as she had just run in 100 metres race. Izumi felt something will go wrong that night. He looked at his front and saw a lot of people were making something like barbeque.

"Guys, I got a surprise for you all. I want you to meet Chikane Fujiwara and Akimine Hana," Sakura said. Hana bowed first that no one saw her face as Chikane smiled and bowed.

"Nice meeting you," Hana said and lifted her head. The others who were smiling at her, suddenly turned to shock faces. Izumi felt uneasy to look the expression on their faces.

"Nice… meeting… you, Mei… I mean Hana. I'm Tsukishiro Aimi," Aimi said and bowed. Chikane looked at the expression on their faces. The expression reminded her of Syaoran when he first met Hana. Was that just a coincidence or did something happened to the girl's sister? Why did she hug Hana like she knew her and her face is just the same as Hana? This is weird and scary too.

"I'm Tomoyo Hiragizawa and he's my husband, Eriol Hiragizawa," Tomoyo said and bowed. Hana smiled and bowed too.

"I'm Sato Izumi, Hana's boyfriend," Izumi looked at Eriol and Tomoyo with coldness. Yukito smiled as he saw the expression on Touya's face to see Hana. She got everything just like Mei Xi. Her hair, her eyes and her smile. Touya looked at her with shock. Yukito and Eriol were the only people who seemed very calm to meet eyes to eyes with her. Eriol was grinning cunningly as Tomoyo looked at him with suspicion. Touya's eyes turned calm and turned his eyes to Yukito who nodded.

**Flash Back **

"What on earth does Sakura need to make this stupid party at her house? Such a waste of money," Touya said as he looked at the sky. He sighed as the stars were shinning that night. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Mei Xi will be there," Yue said when Touya turned around to look at him, who was sitting on the tree. Touya stared at Yue when Yue turned his eyes directly at Touya. Touya was left unspoken and the only respond he could give was a grin. Yue left, disappearing into the dark.

"I'll talk to her then," Touya said to himself as he thought Mei Xi will be there as a soul.

**End Flash Back**

He extended his hands and shook it with Hana's.

"Nice meeting you, Hana. I'm Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's Onni-chan," Touya said as Hana felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. Izumi snorted as Touya called Hana by her name.

"Hi, I'm Sato Izumi, Hana's boyfriend," Izumi extended his hand as Touya still holding Hana's hand. He let her hand go and shook hands with Izumi.

"Nice meeting you, Sato-san," Touya gave Izumi the most dangerous glare he has ever given to anyone. Izumi and Touya were shaking hands tightly that Sakura was given a whisper from Syaoran.

"This isn't good. Separate them or this tensed situation will last forever," Syaoran said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Chikane, Hana, Sato-san, let's go meet my father and my daughter," Sakura smiled nervously as she pulled Hana with her. Izumi let Touya's hand go and walked towards Hana and Chikane.

"Touya, I think you got a rival," Yukito smiled as Touya just looked at Hana's face.

"Mei Xi," Touya whispered to himself as Hana turned her eyes at Touya and smiled warmly as if she knew Touya was calling her.

**Tomoyo **

"Tomoyo, please don't look at me that way," Eriol said as Tomoyo glared at him. Maybe Tomoyo needed to get away from the Kinomoto and the Li because she was somehow turning just like them. The glaring, the screaming and the innocent look.

"Before you could try something stupid like running away from answering my questions, tell me the truth, Eriol Hiragizawa," Tomoyo folded her arms.

"Tell you what?' Eriol said innocently.

"Oh…. Don't try to fool me. I saw that evil grin on your face. Now tell me or you can start dreaming in the guest room tonight," Tomoyo threatened.

"Okay, but this is a secret. I'll tell you and only you. You can't reveal it to anyone. Promise?" Eriol said with pleading eyes. He did not know why he can't keep his secret to himself. Tomoyo will just know it in two days or even in a second.

"With all my heart. I promise," Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Sometimes that smile gave Eriol a creep.

**Garden **

"Meet my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka and my uncle, Li Xiao Lu," Sakura introduced her family to Hana, Chikane and Izumi. Xiao Lu in the other hand was shocked to meet Hana, which reminded him of Mei Xi.

"Nice meeting you, Kinomoto-san, Li-san. I'm Akimine Hana," Hana bowed politely as Fujitaka and Xiao Lu bowed back.

"Hi, Kinomoto-san, Li-san. Nice to finally meet my regular customers' family," Chikane smiled. Fujitaka and Xiao Lu could not even think what to reply.

"I'm Sato Izumi, Hana's boyfriend," Izumi bowed, as Xiao Lu looked at him with shocked.

"Your boyfriend, Hana? I thought he was your brother," Xiao Lu said as Izumi nodded but deep inside he felt uneasy to hear from an older man like him said like that to him. It's as if they were never meant to be together. It was like he won't approve his and Hana's relationship as if he was her father or something like that.

"Hi, Aunt Mei Xi," Hikari hugged Hana's waist tightly. Hana looked at her and did not know what to do or to say.

"Uncle Touya has been waiting for you since you ….. died," Hikari tried to think.

"Okaa-san, can dead people be alive again?" Hikari frowned. Hana just listened to her.

"No, they can't," Sakura answered calmly.

"Then, can Aunt Mei Xi come back to life?" Hikari looked up at Hana. Hana just smiled or tried to smile. She just wanted to know about this girl named Mei Xi.

"No, she's up there. This is Miss Akimine Hana and her friend, Miss Fujiwara Chikane and that guy over there is Miss Akimine's boyfriend, Mr. Sato Izumi," Sakura pointed at Hana, Chikane and Izumi.

"Nice meeting you, Aunt Hana, Aunt Chikane and Uncle Sato. But shouldn't Aunt Hana be with Uncle Touya? She doesn't look very comfortable with Uncle Sato," Hikari smiled at Hana as Sakura sweatdropped.

"She didn't mean anything," Sakura giggled nervously. Hana stared at Hikari with a startled look. How a small girl like her could knew that she was not comfortable with Izumi. Izumi stared at the small girl but she just smiled innocently. Chikane squatted in front of Hikari and pinched her cheeks.

"Kawaii ne, let's have some fun…. Oh yes, what's your name?" Chikane tried to get away from the tensed situation.

"Hikari," she answered cheerfully. Izumi went to get some water when Hikari laughed faintly. Hana sat in front Xiao Lu while Chikane talked with Hikari and disappeared with the small girl.

"So, what do you do, Miss Akimine?" Xiao Lu asked.

"Please call me Hana. I hate formality," Hana said and smiled.

"And I'm glad to know it," Fujitaka said and smiled back at her.

"Okay, then. What do you do, Hana?" Xiao Lu asked again.

"Well, I'm taking over my family business," Hana answered.

"Family business?" Fujitaka asked.

"Em, my parents died in a helicopter crash," Hana explained.

"Sorry to ask, Hana," Fujitaka said.

"It's nothing because I can't seem to remember anything about my past," Hana explained as she just blurted out everything inside her to Xiao Lu and Fujitaka as she has known them for years. She recalled the moment when she did open up to Izumi but he can't seem to help her but kept on forcing her to remember their past.

"What do you mean you can't remember your past?" Xiao Lu asked.

"Well, I've gotten into an accident seven years ago and was in coma for five years. I don't even know myself because Chikane said I'm changing into another person she doesn't know. That's why I hate myself. I can't remember anything, my childhood, my parents, my friends and my love story," Hana said as her tears ran down her cheeks without realization.

"Maybe you should try going somewhere you've been, maybe that will help," Xiao Lu gave his opinion. Hana shook her head slowly.

"We've tried but nothing came into my memory," Hana sighed deeply. Xiao Lu was shocked to see her crying and her outburst. Suddenly, Izumi grabbed Hana and looked at Fujitaka and Xiao Lu with hatred.

"What did you do to Hana?" Izumi said with anger.

"Izumi, they didn't do anything," Hana pleaded him to stop his outburst of anger.

"Then, why did you cry?" Izumi asked with unsure.

"I don't know, I just burst," Hana explained even though she knew Izumi wouldn't believe her.

"Maybe we should leave," Izumi gripped her hand and dragged Hana with him. Hana tried hard to loose from his grip but it was useless.

"Izumi, let go of me. I don't want to leave," Hana said but he just kept walking.

"Please don't do something stupid, Sato-san. This is our party and we would not want anything to ruin it," a voice said as Izumi turned around to meet eyes and eyes with Touya.

"What the hell you're trying to do, Kinomoto?" Izumi said angrily and dragged Hana with him. Hana was almost crying when Touya grabbed Izumi's hand.

"I'm asking you to let her go now. I don't want to hurt you and what are you trying to do, Sato? She's not your wife. She's just your girlfriend," Touya said calmly. Izumi let Hana's hand go as he looked at a glass bottle on the table. He took it and was going to hit it directly on Touya's head but Hana screamed. The other were shocked to hear Hana's scream and looked at Izumi who still has the bottle in his hand.

"No! Don't do it, Izumi. I'm begging you. Don't hurt anyone," Hana said with tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she remembered something like a rooftop. She heard a glass bottle being hit on someone's head and he was bleeding and she saw a glow coming out from her hand but she couldn't remember who he was. Chikane ran out from the house when she heard Hana's scream.

"Maybe I should leave. Alone," she looked at Izumi with a confused look.

"I'm going with you," Izumi said with guilty in his eyes. He was overwhelmed with anger and couldn't help himself to beat Touya.

"No, you should leave with Chikane. I need to think about what just happened," Hana left but Izumi tried to follow her but Xiao Lu stopped him and shook his head as a denial to what Izumi was going to do.

"Let her think first," Xiao Lu said but Izumi pushed him.

"This is your entire fault. If she did not meet all of you, this kind of thing will never happen," Izumi looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"It's your own fault. If you did not try to hit Touya, maybe she will just follow you to stop this fight," Syaoran said and glared at Izumi.

"How did you know, you brat? You just met her today. You all know nothing about her. What do you really want from her? Her money?" Izumi said angrily. Syaoran moved forward and took his collar into his grip.

"And what do you think you're saying? We don't need her money. We've everything she had and even more," Syaoran said as Izumi pushed him away.

"I don't think you even know her that much. Don't ever assume you know everything about her, it's dangerous," Tomoyo said while sitting on a chair with folded arms.

"What do you mean?" Izumi looked at Tomoyo who just smiled at him.

"Think it yourself. You'll know if you open your heart," Tomoyo explained.

"You and your friendship can go to hell," Izumi said when suddenly, he felt a slap on his face.

"Enough is enough, Izumi. Don't make a drama here and Hana will be very sad if she heard you. Let's go home," Chikane said as Izumi still shocked to be slapped by Chikane.

"Gomen ne, everyone. I'm sorry for all his misbehaviour. We'd better leave," Chikane smiled and left and followed by Izumi who was still angry.

"Why did you slap me, Chikane? You have no right to do that to me," Izumi said as he drove the car.

"I'm just trying to help you come back to your senses and if you think I've no right to slap you, then you don't have any right to force Hana to follow you if she doesn't want to," Chikane stared angrily at Izumi who just sighed.

"I'm going to find her now," Izumi said but Chikane put her hand on the honk and pressed it.

"What the hell…" Izumi tried to yell at her but Chikane yelled at him first.

"You're the cause of this and you want to find her and then what? Apologize? Go to hell! What were you thinking, Sato Izumi?! Can't you just let her be herself for once? You keep on forcing her around like she's your pet. She's a human. For God sake, if you can't remember, she is a human and a human has a heart. And you… you just broke her heart," Chikane said and hit her seat. She was crying. She was thinking how a guy could hurt her friend so bad and maybe it's better for them to break up. She opened the door and looked at Izumi.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you, Izumi. You have hurt her too much. You hurt her ever since she woke up from that coma. Maybe she'd better just be in the coma because that's the only way you could not hurt her this much," Chikane said and slammed the door. She left the car and walked to her house, which is about another 30 minutes walking.

"Why are women so hard to understand?" Izumi sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel.

**Hana**

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Hana sat under a big tree crying her heart out but she did not know why she has to cry. It was her memory. Even though she could not see it clearly but suddenly it just hurt her feeling. She has been walking for about 10 minutes and she did not know where she has gone into. She wiped her tears away and walked again but still her tears won't stop. She only felt the wind breezing and heard the sounds of the bugs when suddenly she heard a wonderful sound. She walked towards the sound and reached a hall. Slowly, she opened the door and listened carefully.

What can I do?

To make you remember

Remember me?

We have so much in common

Do you ever feel we've met before?

I want you to remember me

But it's impossible

Coz' you know nothing about yourself

Hana was trying very hard to understand what the voice was saying. The lyric and the music suited very well. The song gave her a very warm feeling inside. It sounded so soft, so welcoming, so light and so sad.

Are you searching in the dark?

For our sweet memories

Without the past

I still know you're the one I miss

When I look into your hazel eyes

She hid behind a wall and looked at the girl who was playing the piano. The girl was crying and her voice suddenly turned shaky. The girl was the one who hugged her at the party. Maybe this is her secret place. Maybe she should leave before the girl found out but she wanted to hear the song again and she did not know why she burst into tears again. Hana moved backward and wiped her tears.

Just gives me a chance

Don't you want to know yourself?

Don't you want to know your friends?

Don't you want to know your unrequited love?

Don't you want to know the sacrifices you've made?

I'll help you finding our past

And you'll see

And you'll know

And you'll admit

You're the one I miss

The One I Miss, ME

"BANG!" the music stopped as the girl looked at where the sound was heard. Hana fell on a chair that was behind her.

"Who's there?" the girl asked and walked towards the sound. Hana tried to hide but she twisted her ankle. It hurt really bad that she had to yelp.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger... smile Review more and I'll write more... I'll try to reply every review I'm getting... LOL...


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk Could Make Us Happy

**Kombawa... Genki desu ka? Atashi genki desu... Here's chapter 3... My roommate was having a high fever... Pity her... But she was so determined to go to her classes... I'm touched... I'm going to work harder... -clutch hands- Please R&R... -bow- Thanks for midnightblue123 for R&R... Thank you so much... -bow-**

**On to the story...**

**Chapter 3: A Talk Could Make Us Happy**

"Who's there?" the girl asked and walked towards the sound. Hana tried to hide but she twisted her ankle. It hurt really bad that she had to yelp.

"Gomenasai," Hana bowed when Mei Xin saw her sitting on the floor with an aching ankle.

"What are you doing here?" Mei Xin asked as she never thought Hana would be there.

"I was walking by when I heard a sound and here I am," Hana said and tried to get up but couldn't. Mei Xin helped her and made her sat on the piano's seat.

"Why aren't you in the party?" Hana asked as Mei Xin was being silent.

"I don't really know the answer, Ne... Akimine-san," Mei Xin answered and smiled.

"Oh yes, I still don't know your name," Hana explained and scratched her head.

"Mei Xin or Kanda Yukiko," Mei Xin answered. Hana did not know why she felt so comfortable with Mei Xin. It's the same feeling when she talked to Xiao Lu and Fujitaka.

"Nice song you got there, Mei Xin," Hana said.

"It will be much nicer if it could be played with violin and piano combination," Mei Xin smiled as she recalled the memory where she and Mei Xi always played music together.

"I can play the violin but unfortunately, I didn't bring my violin," Hana said with a frustrated voice. Mei Xin looked at her and quickly stood up and went to another room.

"I thought I still got a violin here," Mei Xin showed a violin in her hand. Hana smiled and took it when Mei Xin gave it to her.

"So, where did you learn to play violin?" Mei Xin asked, getting to know Hana.

"I don't know. I just knew it. Chikane said I've became someone else ever since I woke up from the coma. My favourite has changed and now I can play music too and she even told me that I used to be a tone-deaf. Maybe it's just my hidden talent," Hana looked at the violin as Mei Xin looked at her with a shocked look.

"I'll play the piano and you followed me," Mei Xin gave the instruction.

**Don't you remember me?**

**I'm so close to you**

**I've been waiting for years**

**To embrace you again**

**We finally met**

**But it seems you can't remember me**

**We've been the best of friends**

**Did I ever give you agony?**

**That you don't wanna remember me**

**Or are you not the one I miss**

**But it can't be true**

Hana followed Mei Xin's instruction quite very well and they were having so much fun. They didn't even realize it was getting late.

"You're good," Mei Xin smiled. Hana did remind her of Mei Xi. It can't be true she's not Mei Xi. They talked and talked and talked about themselves. And the more they talked, the more Mei Xin thought Hana is Mei Xi. Her favourite, her talents and everything about Hana are just the same as Mei Xi.

"I want to ask you about something but maybe it's too personal," Hana said with uneasy voice.

"Don't worry, just ask," Mei Xin said as she tried to read her mind but it was so blank. Hana wasn't thinking at all. It was true that she lost her whole memory.

"Why did you cry just now, before I…? I twisted my ankle?" Hana asked.

"Did I?" Mei Xin asked with shock. Hana nodded and sweatdropped at Mei Xin. How could she cry and not knowing about it? This girl is so weird.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was crying at all. Maybe it's because I've made a promise to be happy," Mei Xin giggled faintly.

"A promise?" Hana asked, she wanted to know about it. She just needed to know it. It was making her eager. Hana just wanted to know what promise can make a girl like Mei Xin did not realize that she was crying.

"Em, Mei Xi said she wanted everyone to be happy before she died. And that's the reason why I'm not going to be sadden so easily but I just can't hear people saying her name in front of me. It hurts so badly but I can't cry because I've made a promise to be happy forever. Weird, right? But that's the truth," Mei Xin smiled as she held her knees.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to keep a promise like that and I'm sure your sister will not be angry with you even if you break it," Hana said and sighed.

"It's getting late. We should go. Let me help you," Mei Xin helped Hana to get up and put Hana's arm on her shoulder. They walked slowly through the corridor when Hana spoke out.

"I don't know you had this corridor," Hana laughed at herself because that means she was walking around the house.

"It's hidden, that's why," Mei Xin explained but not in details because Hana would not know about the cards.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe I shouldn't go to Sakura's house. Izumi was just going to hit her brother. I don't want to ruin the party," Hana said guiltily.

"This party is all about you. If you are not there, then what's the point of the party?" Mei Xin smiled, trying to assure Hana.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? You mean if Sakura didn't meet me today, there was no party?" Hana asked and shocked too.

"There you are, honey. I was searching for you all over," Eiji said, panting hard. He turned his look at Hana, who he thought has already left the party. He smiled and helped Hana as he saw how Hana was walking with difficulty.

"Thanks," Hana smiled.

"You know, for the first time I thought you two were sisters because this is my first time I could see someone look just like Mei Xi smile happily," Eiji said as Mei Xin already turned her look away.

"You mean Mei Xi was never happy?" Hana asked with pity.

"No! I mean she always looked so serious, that's why. Please don't get it all wrong," Eiji giggled nervously. Hana smiled and nodded. She looked at Mei Xin who was all-silent.

"Mei Xin, is there anything wrong?" Hana asked worriedly. Mei Xin startled and looked at Hana who was smiling brightly.

"Did I say something wrong? Gomen na, honey" Eiji bowed his head with pleading eyes. Mei Xin looked at them and laughed faintly.

"Why do you look so stressful? It's okay, nothing is wrong. I just … just … nothing's wrong," Mei Xin smiled bitterly.

"Sometimes the past can be so painful, that's why I'm so happy because I can't remember a thing about my past. But there's time when I feel so sad that I can't remember my past. I don't even know if I had painful memories or even happy memories. I'm so jealous with all of you," Hana looked at Mei Xin who looked at her with shock.

"And I'm jealous with you too because you are so happy and had no past to worry about, no past to feel guilt about, no past to be cry about," Mei Xin smiled turned more relaxed.

"Then, we have a draw. Maybe we should talk with each other a lot because I'm feeling much better after talking to you," Hana smiled warmly at Mei Xin who smiled back. Eiji smiled and looked at the sky.

"Thanks, God. You gave my love her smile back. Arigatou, Kami-sama," Eiji looked Mei Xin and Hana who were laughing together, just like long-lost siblings.

"Ouch!" Hana screamed when she walked using her injured feet.

"What's wrong?" Mei Xin asked worriedly. Her heart was thumping fast.

"Ha… ha… ha… I forgot I twisted my ankle just now," Hana laughed.

"Baka, you frightened me," Eiji said angrily.

"Go. Men. Ne," Hana smiled innocently.

"Please don't smile like that. I don't want to fall for another girl in front of my honey," Eiji said as Mei Xin gave him a death glare, which she learned from Touya. Hana burst into laughter.

"Then you will have to answer to Izumi. He would never let me go," Hana blurted out. Hana was not thinking what she was talking about. It just slipped out her mouth and she was not even listening to what she was talking. Mei Xin and Eiji looked Hana who was laughing uncontrollably. They never thought that Izumi would tie Hana that much. Maybe Hana was right. Izumi won't let her go easily and maybe, just maybe Touya won't get the chance to be with Hana too.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hana asked. Mei Xin shook her head slowly and helped Hana to walk again. They walked silently back to the party where they all were shocked to meet with Hana again.

"What's wrong, Mei Xi? What's wrong with your leg? Yukito, don't just stand there. Take Mei Xi a seat," Aimi said with a very worried tone. Hana could see how Aimi was panicked. The others were still shocked when Aimi called Hana as Mei Xi and Aimi still not realized that she had made a mistake. Yukito helped Hana to sit on a chair.

"Tsukishiro-san, I just twisted my ankle. That's all, so don't worry that much. I'm okay," Hana smiled as Aimi sat beside her.

"Oh God. What did I call you just now? I'm sorry, Hana. That shouldn't be happening. Sumimasen," Aimi bowed as Hana smiled.

"Sumimasen, I've caused a lot of trouble," Hana bowed slowly. Touya just stood there, still shocked because he thought Hana had left and would not come back there.

"Then, let's have some fun!" Sakura said as she hugged Hana tightly. She was treated like a princess when Mei Xin massaged her ankle. After a few seconds, her ankle was not hurt anymore. Hana did not realize when Mei Xin used her healing power as she was too happy looking at Sakura and Syaoran, who were arguing about some minor things.

"You're good, Mei Xin," Hana said as she walked around and jumped to test her ankle.

"Thanks," Mei Xin smiled. Hana sat beside her as they looked around.

"So, could you tell me about your sis?" Hana asked and looked at Mei Xin who grinned.

"Tell me one reason why should I tell you about her?" Mei Xin asked her back.

"Well, hmmm… because a lot of people thought me as her, so I'm curious to know her," Hana answered. Mei Xin nodded as an agreement.

"Well, if you look in a mirror, you'll see my Ne-Chan's face. She's just like you, your face of course, your dark hazel eyes and your haircut too. She's nice, always thinking about others first, serious looking, that's so not you and she's a doctor and a businesswoman," Mei Xin explained.

"She's so talented. Care to tell me how she died?" Hana asked to find out more About Mei Xi.

"She… she was killed. She sacrificed her life to save us," Mei Xin answered and smiled and this time, not a fake smile she always had when she talked about Mei Xi.

"Gomen na, I shouldn't ask that," Hana apologized.

"It's okay. So, care to tell me about yourself?" Mei Xin teased Hana.

"Well, I'd got into a coma seven years ago and it took five years when I finally woke up from the coma but I can't remember a thing about my past. Then, Chikane told me about my parents. They died in a helicopter crash and Izumi is my boyfriend. I'm taking over my parents' business. It was difficult but I'm good at it now and my uncle said he never thought I would be so talented in business because I never took serious about business before the coma," Hana explained.

"Maybe you are talented but you don't want to have a lot of responsibility on your shoulder, that's all," Mei Xin answered as Hana tried to think it over.

"Maybe. Who knows? Even I don't know it myself," Hana laughed as Aimi and Touya looked at them with warmth. Sachi was looking at them too when Hana looked at her. She quickly turned and ran away.

"Mei Xin, who is that girl? She's been looking at me," Hana asked as she looked at Sachi who was standing beside Touya while he talked with Yukito.

"She's Sachi. Mei Xi's daughter," Mei Xin answered. Hana still looked at Sachi when she said, "You mean Mei Xi was married?"

"No, she's adopted," Mei Xin said. Hana was blushing when Touya looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but she was looking at Sachi who stood beside him. But somehow, his look made her blood rushing to her cheeks. Mei Xin smiled and looked at Touya.

"You did feel something about Touya, right?" Mei Xin winked at Touya who smiled.

"Huh? There's nothing like that. I… I just..." Hana looked at Mei Xin when Mei Xin laughed.

"Then, why do you blushing like mad?" Mei Xin hit her shoulder.

"I… ah… ah… I…" Hana scratched her head and smiled at Mei Xin.

"Mummy? Which one is mummy?" Yuki looked at Hana and Mei Xin with a confused look.

"I'm here, honey," Mei Xin ruffled her head as Hana sighed deeply. Yuki saved her. Mei Xin left Hana and brought Yuki with her. She was crying because she was sleepy.

"So, are you having fun, Hana?" Syaoran sat beside her.

"Very much. I never feel this much fun before," Hana answered with a bright smile.

"Are you still sad about what happened?" Syaoran asked again.

"You mean about Izumi and Touya. I almost forget it when I talked with Mei Xin but you reminded me about it now," Hana looked at Syaoran.

"Sumimasen," Syaoran bowed.

"Nah… nothing serious. But one thing makes me feel uneasy right now is each time I talk with each one of you make me feel like I knew you all very well," Hana giggled faintly.

"Who knows if you did meet us? And nothing is impossible, right?" Syaoran spoke out.

"Yeah, who knows, right? My aunt said we'd a business running together, so why did I never meet you?" Hana asked.

"That's God's job. Ask him," Syaoran smiled as he looked at Touya who could not stop glaring at him. Sakura was walking towards him and she sat beside Hana.

"Hana, want to eat something?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Don't worry, I can take it myself," Hana got up and walked towards Yukito and Aimi, who were in charge of the food.

"Can I take this, Tsukishiro-san?" Hana asked as she pointed at some barbequed chicken.

"Of course you can and stop calling me Tsukishiro-san. Just call me Aimi and this is my husband Yukito," Aimi smiled warmly.

"Nice meeting both of you, Aimi, Yukito," Hana smiled. She took a chicken breast and put it in a plate. She then took a fan to put the charcoal on fire again. Aimi just smiled and looked at Touya who was talking with Sachi. They ate and talked and ate again until exactly 12 midnight when Hana had the time to look at her watch.

"My goodness, it's midnight already. I really should be going now, or my aunt will be dead worried," Hana got up and bowed.

"Cinderella needs to go home. With what are you going to go home, Hana? Your pumpkin car had gone missing already," Aimi asked and looked at Touya.

"Touya, are you going home? Could you send Hana to her house?" Aimi looked at Touya who was just walking towards Hikari.

"Please, I don't want to bother him," Hana whispered to Aimi.

"Don't worry. He WOULD love to send you home," Aimi smiled, pushing Hana towards Touya who was still shocked by Aimi's outburst.

"Sorry to bother you, Kinomoto-san," Hana looked at the ground.

"Touya, call me Touya," Touya said and walked towards his car, leaving Hana behind.

"Aunt Hana, don't worry about Uncle Touya. He's just as nervous as you are," Hikari laughed faintly.

"Good night, Hana. We'll meet again tomorrow," Sakura hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Bye, Hana," Tomoyo hugged her after Sakura did.

"Don't forget to send our regards to your aunt," Aimi winked at her.

"Touya, don't be so cold to her," Syaoran said as he looked at the girls who were hugging each other. Touya glared at him and said, "Why are you so interested with her? She's not your daughter."

"But she may be my cousin and I know how much you love her, BROTHER-IN-LAW," Syaoran laughed and left Touya, who glared at him.

"Onni-chan, take extra good care of Hana. Don't get into an accident, okay?" Sakura gave him a warning.

"Don't worry, she won't even get a scar. I'm a much better driver than you are," Touya smirked.

"Don't listen to his nonsense," Sakura looked at Hana. She could sense how she felt that night. So nervous as if there were butterflies in her stomach. They got into the car and left Sakura's house.

"So, now… would you mind giving me your address? I don't have a clue where on earth do you live," Touya looked at Hana from the corner of his eyes.

"143, Haichi Street," Hana answered as she looked at the petrol level.

"But I really think you should go to the petrol station now. I wouldn't want to push your car," Hana pointed at the petrol level.

"As you wish," Touya immediately went to the nearest petrol station. He left the car and went to pay for the petrol as Hana sighed deeply in the car.

"Thank God, I could still control my emotion. What am I thinking? And what would Izumi thinks if he knew?" Hana thought and slapped herself.

"Are you always hurting yourself like that?" Touya asked.

"Not always, but if only I got a crazy thought," Hana spoke without looking at Touya. Hana turned and saw Touya's eyes and snapped out.

"No, I didn't mean what I just said. Really," Hana bowed and turned her face to the window. Touya was smiling and shaking his head. Hana, on the other hand, felt like shrinking herself to hide her embarrassment.

"So, mind to tell me what kind of crazy thought were you having just now?" Touya started the engine and left the station. Hana kept silent and did not dare to look at Touya.

"Do you hate me?" Touya asked which made Hana turned her shocked look at him.

"Of course not, you're the most caring human in this world," Hana answered and smiled warmly.

"How do you know that I'm caring? We just knew each other today," Touya smiled as Hana smiled back.

"I don't know but it's like I just knew you are a caring guy," Hana answered as Touya stared at her with shock. Hana could not hide her blush anymore.

"We've reached your house," Touya said after a few minutes of silent. Hana was about to open the door when Touya called her.

"Hana," Touya called. Hana turned and was given a kiss on her cheek. Her face went as red as tomato.

"Thanks," Touya and Hana said in unison. They smiled before Hana left the car and walked into her house after looking back at Touya, who couldn't stop smiling at her. Hana blushed redder and redder to meet his charming smile. She closed the door and sighed with relief.

"Mind to tell me what just happened in that car, Akimine Hana?" Yuyue asked with starry eyes (A/N: reminds me of Tomoyo's eyes).

"You saw that?" Hana asked nervously.

"Saw what? A guy kissing my little angel's cheek? No, I didn't see that but I did saw you coming out of a car which isn't Sato's," Yuyue blurted. Hana glared at her and hugged Yuyue tightly.

"Aunt Yuyue, please don't breathe a thing about tonight to Izumi. He will be dead angry and won't let me befriend with anyone ever again," Hana pleaded.

"Now, now. What is he going to be angry about? But… there's a point. Sato will be furious if he knows you're making out with someone else and that someone even kiss you in the car," Yuyue nodded her head as an agreement to her own point. Hana sweatdropped and sighed.

"Aunt Yuyue, you're the cruelest aunt a girl could get, you know that?" Hana folded her arms.

"Now that you tell me, I thought I am the most angelic aunt a girl could get and don't forget, you got a contract to be signed tomorrow," Yuyue smiled as Hana sighed again.

"Oh, God. Why this woman's faith is to be the wife of my uncle? Please God, make me sleep and wake up without having to see her in the reality," Hana opened her door and walked towards her fluffy bed. She splayed her arms and legs on the bed.

"I heard that, young lady but unfortunately, your wish will never be granted because I'm not a nightmare, and I'm real. RE-AL," Yuyue's voice heard as Hana chuckled. Hana couldn't help from touching her cheek, which was kissed by Touya. She never felt anything like this, so happy, so flushed, not even with Izumi. When Touya's lips felt on her cheek, it felt like her whole world was paradise while with Izumi, she felt nothing. With her train of thoughts, she fell asleep, still touching her cheek.

Touya reached Sakura's house to fetch Fujitaka. But he too still thinking about his sudden outburst just now. One thing for sure, it felt great.

"Otou-san, good night. See you tomorrow," Sakura waved at her father when suddenly she looked at Touya.

"Having a good time, Onni-chan? If yes, you owed me one," Sakura gave a V-sign.

"Thanks, Ee-moto," Touya smiled.

"You're most welcome, dear Onni-chan," Sakura winked at him.

"It's good to finally see you smile after this six year," Fujitaka smiled warmly.

"I'll be your flower girl, Uncle Touya," Hikari smiled innocently.

"Ryuki will be your partner then," Aimi said from behind.

"No way, he's a meanie," Hikari hid behind Sakura as Ryuki snorted a bit.

"Ja ne, Hikari, Ryuki. I'll meet you again tomorrow," Fujitaka waved at them as the car started to move, leaving the big house.

"You seem to like Hana a lot and she has the same feeling too," Fujitaka smiled.

"Hope so," Touya smiled back.

"Oh, yes! Have Vince call you?" Fujitaka asked.

"Not yet. Why?" Touya asked Fujitaka back.

"If he calls, ask him to call me," Fujitaka said.

"Em," Touya said without asking further reason. It would always about the archaeological dig Vince was doing in France.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Fujitaka asked when they had stayed silent for awhile.

"No, I have to renew a contract with the Kikyo Corporation," Touya answered as he turned his car when he reached a junction.

"It's okay then," Fujitaka said and smiled.

"What's up?" Touya looked at his father through the corner of his eyes as he needed to concentrate on his driving too.

"Well, it's nothing really," Fujitaka tried to assure Touya.

"Please tell me the truth," Touya forced his father to tell the truth.

"Aunt Yelan asks you to meet some of her friends' daughters," Fujitaka answered.

"If that's the problem, I'll call her right away," Touya parked his car and dialed Fanren's number. Fujitaka shook his head and got out the car and went into the house with a smile.

"Hello, Fanren. Tell Aunt Yelan to cancel that 'date' she's making for me. Tell her I'll find someone someday, so don't worry and no more 'date' for this week. I'm busy twenty four seven this week and the week after," Touya said when Fanren cut him off.

"Touya, give me the reason you can't make it tomorrow. I don't want to be shot with my mother's questions," Fanren sighed.

"Oh, I got to meet some clients tomorrow," Touya answered.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? Ops, sorry. I forgot she won't stop her mouth asking about your future wife. Touya, please find a girl fast. I'm tired of being your messenger," Fanren pleaded as Touya chuckled.

"Don't worry, in process," Touya said and hung up.

"That stupid head still like to hang up the phone before I could finish my last question," Fanren shook her head.

"Honey, who was that?" Fanren's husband's voice heard.

"Touya," Fanren said.

"Touya, why the rush?" Fujitaka said as he looked at Touya who drank a cup of hot tea in one gulp.

"I forgot my document in my office and I've to get it and rush to Kikyo Corporation," Touya explained and left the house. Fujitaka shook his head and smiled.

"Hope you will be having fun today, Touya," Fujitaka said and ate his omelet.

"Hana, wake up," Yuyue tried to wake Hana up but Hana didn't budge.

"Hana, you have a contract to be signed today. WAKE UP!!!!" Yuyue screamed into her ears, which really woke Hana up. Hana looked at her clock and screamed.

"I'm late. Aunt Yuyue, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hana said and pouted at Yuyue.

"I'm trying to but what did you do? Now just keep yourself in slumber, sleeping beauty," Yuyue said and hit Hana's head with her knuckles.

"Ouch!" Hana rubbed her head.

"Hayakun! You're late," Yuyue yelled as Hana quickly got into her bathroom. Yuyue went to the kitchen to have her breakfast with her husband, Shinji. Hana walked into the dining room, took a slice of bread and rushed towards her car. Shinji smiled and he too went to the office for the contract.

"Oh God, please help me. I need to get a good impression from them," Touya said as he was stuck in traffic. He kept on looking at the watch and he still got five minutes to arrive in time.

"Why must I get this habit from Sakura in this kind of situation?" Touya said to himself.

"Achoo! Excuse me," Sakura said.

"Come on, come on. Yes!" Touya said as the traffic has been cleared. He drove as fast as he could towards the building and parked the car. He took the file and ran to the receptionist.

"I have an appointment with the CEO," Touya said.

"Name please," the receptionist said.

"Kinomoto Touya from AJ Company," Touya said as he took a glance to a girl who was running towards the lift.

"That girl must be late too," Touya said.

"Second floor, room five," the receptionist said with a smile.

"Thanks," Touya said and quickly walked to the lift but the lift was full.

"What a day," Touya said and used the stairs to the second floor.

"Room five," Touya said as he looked around. He looked at his watch and smiled as he reached the room in time.

"Save…" Touya and a girl said in unison. They looked at each other and put on the same expression on their faces.

"Touya?" the girl said.

"Hana?" Touya said.

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison again.

"Well, I…," Hana tried to speak when Shinji gave a sign.

"Ehem," Shinji looked at Hana and Touya.

"Sumimasen," Hana said and walked into the room. Touya let Shinji walked in first and he followed.

"I'm Kinomoto Touya from AJ Company," Touya bowed politely.

"It seems you knew each other, so no need to introduce," Shinji said calmly.

"Please have a sit," Hana said. Touya sat down beside a secretary as he got confused which one was the CEO because Hana was sitting on the main chair and Shinji was sitting beside her.

"Confused? She's the CEO," the secretary whispered.

"You can start," Shinji said.

"Alright then," Touya said and started to talk about the renewal of the contract, about the mortgage and other things. The meeting lasted about an hour later. As the result of excellent speech he gave, the contract was signed.

"Hana, you don't get your breakfast properly today. So, Kinomoto-san, I need a favour from you. Could you bring her to get a proper breakfast? I need to get ready for another meeting," Shinji smiled and left the room. The secretary left them with a smile as Hana blushed a bit.

"Let's get a breakfast, Hana," Touya smiled as Hana followed him slowly.

"You should walk beside me, not behind me. It's like this company is mine or whatsoever," Touya said. Hana smiled and tried to get over her nervous system. She walked beside Touya when they saw Syaoran and Sakura were walking towards them.

"Hi, Hana, Onni-chan. Going somewhere?" Sakura said teasingly.

"Yes, want to take her to breakfast," Touya said and looked at Syaoran who was smirking.

"Well, better get going. We'll have a meeting with your uncle, Hana," Syaoran said as he patted Touya's shoulder, which made Syaoran got a death glare from Touya.

"Bye," Hana waved at them.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Touya asked as he looked into her eyes when she looked back at him. Hana quickly turned away and kept silent.

"Do you hate me?" Touya said with a smile.

"Of course no. I won't hate anyone like you," Hana said with so much energy in her eyes.

"So, care to tell me where are we going to have our first breakfast?" Touya smiled as Hana tried to think hard.

"I don't really know," Hana sighed.

"I'll take you somewhere nice then," Touya said and let Hana get into the car when he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Hana smiled. They went to a beautifully decorated restaurant. The restaurant was surrounded with peach blossom trees and other flowers such as rose, orchids and daisies. They went in as a lady hugged Touya tightly.

"Hi, Touya, it's been a long time seen you last came here," the lady said. Hana was shocked but stayed silent.

"I've been busy lately," Touya said as he tried to get loose from her tight hug. The lady looked behind Touya and saw Hana was looking at them with uneasy.

"Mei Xin? What are you doing here with Touya? Did you have a fight with Eiji?" the lady said and looked at Hana curiously. Hana bowed.

"I'm not Mei Xin, I'm Akimine Hana," Hana said as she was getting tired of people calling her with names that weren't hers.

"Nakuru, meet Hana. Hana, this is Nakuru," Touya introduced them with each other. Hana felt so uncomfortable with her as Nakuru looked up and down as if she was an alien.

"I'm sorry. Please have a sit," Nakuru offered and smiled. Hana still looked at her with suspicious as if she knew Nakuru before but kept quiet. She never felt so much annoyance from a lady before. Touya and Hana sat on the chairs when Nakuru asked for their orders.

"The breakfast set is simply the best," Nakuru said as Hana was trying to read the menu but Nakuru kept butting in on how's the foods, drinks and the dessert tasted like.

"Then breakfast set will do," Hana said annoyingly. Touya smiled and said, "Two breakfasts set."

"Drinks?" Nakuru asked.

"Black coffee, no sugar please," Hana answered as Touya looked at her.

"Touya? Just like always?' Nakuru said as Touya nodded. Nakuru left and went to the kitchen.

"Aimi, that Hana girl sounds just like Mei Xi. Her expression when she meets me doesn't change," Nakuru said as she gave the orders to Aimi.

"Hana's here?" Aimi asked with shock. Nakuru nodded slowly.

"I'm going to the toilet first," Touya said.

"Why am I feeling so annoyed around that lady even with the first look?" Hana said to herself.

"Hi, where's Touya?" Nakuru sat beside Hana.

"Toilet," Hana said shortly.

"You sound like you don't like me. Just like Mei Xi," Nakuru cupped her face with her elbows on the table.

"Huh? Who are you really?" Hana asked.

"Well, I'm Touya's ex-girlfriend," Nakuru blurted out as Hana stared at her with gaped mouth.

"I broke up with him as he never really loves me. His love is just for Mei Xi," Nakuru explained without even asking if Hana would want to hear it.

"Hey, follow me. I've got to show you something," Nakuru said as she dragged Hana with her when Hana just sat on the chair.

"Look here, that's Mei Xi," Nakuru pointed at a picture where they took at Aimi's engagement party. Hana looked at Mei Xi's face, which just looked like her. Her face, her eyes and her haircut. Everything looked just the same except for her hair as hers is blue-black as Mei Xi has ebony hair.

"But she looks so cold to me," Hana smiled, couldn't take her eyes of the picture where she saw Touya's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Tell me about it. She is a cold person, so cold that no one knows what she was thinking. She's too cold for a doctor," Nakuru chuckled.

"Touya looks happy," Hana said and smiled.

"He doesn't look happy that day. He was happy," Nakuru sighed as Hana just looked at her. They kept silent for a few seconds when Nakuru clapped her hands.

"Well, you better go back to your table. I don't want Touya to think that I kidnap his new girl," Nakuru patted Hana's back. Hana blushed as she walked slowly when Nakuru called her back.

"Hana, you have the same taste as Mei Xi. Black coffee, no sugar. That's her favourite," Nakuru showed a V-sign and walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Touya asked worriedly.

"Just looking around," Hana looked away when Touya looked at her. She tried to eat but it felt something was burning in her throat.

"Do you like me?' Hana asked as Touya coughed a bit at her question.

"What was that for?' Touya asked. Hana ate silently and didn't dare to look up and meet his brown eyes.

"I like you. A lot," Touya said.

"You like me because I look like Mei Xi?" Hana asked again. Touya couldn't answer the question as he could feel that Mei Xi's soul in her body. How could he say no when he really thought that Hana is Mei Xi and if he said yes, it might hurt her feeling. So the best solution is to keep silent. Aimi heard what Hana was saying as she was about to greet her but she left when she heard their conversation. Aimi sighed deeply and went back to the kitchen. Nakuru looked at them and sighed too. Her talk with Hana was to make them even closer but it seemed it turned the way round.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hana?" a voice was heard from Touya's table. Nakuru looked at the guy who was yelling and had so much anger in his eyes.

"Izumi?" Hana looked at the guy with shock. It was relief that there were only a few people was eating in the restaurant. Nakuru could see how protective the guy was with Hana.

"Now tell me why the hell are you with Kinomoto?" Izumi said as Hana just kept silent.

"Answer me!" Izumi yelled as the customers looked at them.

"Hey, moron, stop yelling around," Touya said calmly.

"Say that again and you'll be sorry forever, Kinomoto Touya," Izumi said as he took Touya's collar into his grip.

"Stop, stop it!" Hana said. She looked down at the floor as tears plopped on her skirt.

"Hana?" Izumi looked at Hana with guilt. Their relationship wasn't mending yet but he has made her cry again.

"Uncle Shinji asks Touya to take me to a breakfast. Now are you happy?" Hana looked up at him as tears still rolling down her cheeks. She took her bag and left the restaurant. Izumi was to follow her but only then he realized that he was there with a client. Touya, on the other hand, ran after her and actually caught up with her.

"Hana, I'm sorry. I never thought he will be there," Touya apologized but Hana kept on walking in a fast pace. Touya followed her and apologize again and again until Hana stopped. She squatted and her sobs could be heard as Touya stood beside her. He stayed silent until Hana's sobs stopped.

"Gomenasai," Touya said when Hana stared at him.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault for having an overprotective boyfriend. I'm such a cry baby, right?" Hana sighed as she looked at the sky.

"Well, I'm happy to see you cry because I never had the chance to see Mei Xi's tears," Touya said with a smile.

"Never cry? She's such a cold-hearted person," Hana finally felt relieved that there was even a difference between her and Mei Xi.

"She did cry once but I didn't get the chance to see her tears. She never meant to be so cold. It's just that she didn't want too many people crying over her death," Touya blurted out.

"She knew when she was going to die?" Hana said with shock.

"Huh? Em… it's just that she knew she had a cancer," Touya said.

"But I thought she died to save Mei Xin, her sister," Hana said with confusion.

"It was not only Mei Xin's life, she tried to save my life too," Touya sighed.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand," Hana said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you the details right now. It's too personal. Maybe someday I'll tell you but not now," Touya said when Hana looked away.

"I'll wait. Till the time come," Hana turned and smiled happily. Somehow, Hana could feel that everyone she knew recently were hiding something from her and that Mei Xi girl is loved by everyone even though she was a cold girl. No one hates her. Not even Nakuru, Touya's ex-girlfriend.

Author's Note: I'm having problems with my notebook... Viruses are so mean... Wawawa!!! Please R&R... I'm going home tomorrow... )


	4. Chapter 4: Sawada, The Fortuneteller

**Sorry for the long wait... I lost my thumbdrive... my stories are all in that thumbdrive... I almost cry because I don't have any backup except in that pendrive... Than goodness I found it back after a week searching for it... hehehe... **

**Okay... on to the story... )  
**

**Chapter 4: Sawada, the Fortuneteller**

"Thanks but I need to go back to work," Touya explained as Hana got up.

"Let's go then," Hana bent her knees to let her face be in front of Touya's face. She smiled and walked towards the car. They got into the car and left the restaurant.

"Touya, can I ask you something?" Hana blushed as her hands stayed on her knees.

"Of course," Touya assured Hana but she kept silent as she was unsure and afraid to ask him directly.

"Do you hate me?" Touya looked at the side mirror.

"You've been asking this question for the third time and what's your point for asking this question? Are you playing around with me or are you trying to get different answers each time you ask that question?" Hana sighed with relief as she had said it. Touya chuckled and smiled.

"I just love your reaction when I ask that question. You look… cute and innocent," Touya explained. Hana blushed redder as she thought to herself that she shouldn't ask the reason why.

"Is that why you kissed me last night?" Hana murmured but was heard clearly by Touya.

"Maybe but maybe not. I don't know either," Touya scratched his head. He stopped in front of the Kikyo Corp. building as Hana got out the car.

"Thanks," Hana said and left the car, still blushing. She went to her office when her secretary asked, "Akimine-san, why are you looking so flush?"

"No, nothing. Could you give me my schedule for today?" Hana said without looking at the secretary.

"You have a lunch appointment at 1 with the Li Corporation about the mall in Osaka. The next appointment is to meet the bridal house's manager for the latest design to be imported to Singapore at 2 and 4, you need to meet Fujiwara-san. She just made the appointment when you left with that AJ Company agent. You also have a dinner to be attended. It's held by the KK Corp. for their 20th anniversary," the secretary said. Hana nodded as she looked through some files on her table, which needed to be signed.

"Thanks. You may go now," Hana said with a smile hovered on her face. Hana sighed deeply as another serene smile held her in her own memory while she was thinking about what had happened that day and the day before. Before she got to be with herself, her secretary came in and told her that someone wanted to meet her. Without asking who he or she was, she asked the secretary to let him or her get inside. It was a shock when Izumi came in and stood in front of Hana.

"Hana, I'm sorry," Izumi said as Hana looked up at him.

"Well, may I know who are you?" Hana said as she looked back at her documents.

"Hana, please don't do this to me. I'm sorry, okay?," Izumi said again but Hana just ignored his pleas. Izumi sighed as he sat down on the chair.

"Did I ask you to sit down, Mr…" Hana lifted her brow.

"Hana!!!!!!!!" Izumi hit the table with his fist.

"If you're going to use violence, I'll just have to call the security," Hana said without looking at him.

"Hana, I'll do anything if you give me another chance," Izumi pleaded again.

"Anything?" Hana looked at him.

"Yes, everything," Izumi assured.

"Then, apologize to everyone INCLUDING Touya, Syaoran and Sakura," Hana smiled.

"NO WAY! Apologizing to Touya is unexceptional. I rather jump from a ninth floor building than doing something which will make me look like a fool," Izumi said as Hana gripped her pen.

"If you don't want to do it, you can leave now and never come back, Mr… what's your name?" Hana said and looked through her documents again. She opened her drawer and took out a notebook from it. She read it as Izumi sat in front of her, thinking hard.

"Okay, I'll do it," Izumi sat and left her office.

"Finally," Hana leaned on her chair and sighed with relief. She took her phone and dialed Izumi's number.

"Hana?" Izumi's voice heard.

"Izumi, we're going to get lunch at Grand Royal Hotel at one sharp," Hana said.

"Thanks for forgiving me," Izumi said with a smile.

"Okay then. Bye," Hana hung up. Hana looked at her watch, which showed exactly 11.30. She went to Shinji's office to talk about the project of new software by a computer company under Hana's management.

"Uncle Shinji," Hana knocked the door.

"Come in," Shinji said as Hana opened the door. Shinji looked at her with his serious eyes but Hana just gave her most beautiful smile to her beloved uncle.

"How's the breakfast?" Shinji asked as Hana suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"Fine, just fine," Hana answered and sat in front of him.

"Uncle Shinji, did … did Aunt Yuyue tell you anything?" Hana stuttered.

"Oh, she told me … everything," Shinji said in a rare moment of candor. He smiled as Hana looked on the floor with shame.

"Evil Aunt Yuyue," she whispered to herself.

"What's about the software proposal? Have you finished it?" Shinji came back to his usual serious face. Hana nodded her head and gave a file to him.

"This is the proposal. This software is designed to give users faster access to the programs and can block more virus than the last software," Hana explained as Shinji looked through the proposal.

"The budget is too high. 1000 millions yen," Shinji said.

"But we have made a survey and it shows that we'll made a healthy profit up to 80," Hana pointed at the survey she has made with her subordinates. Shinji nodded his head and looked at Hana.

"You'll bring this proposal to the Board of Directors tomorrow," Shinji said as Hana smiled happily.

"Thanks, Uncle Shinji," Hana said.

"Hana, you're a profitable lady to this corporation," Shinji said before Hana left his office.

"Domo arigatou," Hana said as she closed the door. She looked at her watch and left Kikyo building after telling her secretary that she was going to the Grand Royal Hotel.

"Have a nice day, Akimine-san," the secretary said with a smile.

"Thanks, Junko," Hana said and left.

"God, thanks for giving me a nice, kind and beautiful lady as the CEO," Junko said when a girl with brown hair heard her.

"Junko, stop that. You've been doing that everyday since Akimine-san came here. Stop showing so much dislike for Shinji-san," the girl smiled.

"Well, Shinji-san is too serious and his niece is so nice. Which one will you choose, Raku if you were me?" Junko said with a smirk.

"Oh, you are just jealous that I'm the secretary of the CEO and you are the secretary of that serious looking and cold-hearted Shinji-san, right?" Junko grinned evilly. Raku stomped angrily out of the counter and went back to her place.

**Sakura **

"Syaoran, hurry up. We're going to be late. Stop playing around. Let go of me," Sakura said as she tried to get loose from his hug.

"Give me a kiss, then I'll let you go," Syaoran said huskily.

"Ah!!!" a scream was heard.

"Warning! Not a scene to be watched by children," Hikari said as she closed her eyes with her tiny hands. Sakura smiled as Syaoran slowly loose his hug.

"You can open your eyes now, Hikari," Sakura said as she ruffled Hikari's hair. Hikari looked through her fingers and smiled.

"You wait here first with Aunt Azusa, okay," Sakura said. Hikari nodded obediently.

"Give me a kiss," Sakura said as Hikari kissed her cheeks.

"Otou-san, I want to give you a kiss too," Hikari looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran squatted in front of her and let Hikari kissed his cheeks.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Syaoran said when Hikari gave him a V-sign.

"Be a gentleman, okay?" Hikari said to him teasingly. Syaoran tickled her on her waist, which made her laughed uncontrollably.

"Ikidasho," Sakura said to Syaoran. She walked towards Azusa and left Hikari with her.

"Please take care of her. I won't be long. Thanks, Azusa," Sakura thanked her as Azusa smiled.

"How can I refuse to take care a cute girl like her?" Azusa pinched Hikari's cheeks.

"You're cute too, Aunt Azusa," Hikari said.

"Oh… kawaii ne!!" Azusa said with starry eyes.

"I'll be going then," Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"Ja ne, Okaa-san, Otou-san," Hikari waved at them as Sakura waved back. They went to the lift and walked to the car park.

"Where are we going to meet Hana?" Syaoran asked as he started the engine.

"Grand Royal Hotel," Sakura said as she looked through the file for the last time.

"I really need to talk about the 'thing' happened just now, please just don't that in public or in front of Hikari," Sakura said as Syaoran just smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that," Syaoran said as he tried to concentrate on his driving.

"HENTAI!!" Sakura screamed and pinched his arm.

"Ouch! I'm driving. Are you trying to get us both killed?" Syaoran smiled playfully.

"I hate you. Drive carefully," Sakura warned with a glare.

"You're the one who make me drive dangerously," Syaoran explained.

"LI XIAO LANG!! Make sure we reach the hotel safely. No more hentai things," Sakura said with folded arms.

"You started it, Li Sakura," Syaoran chuckled at Sakura's reaction. Sakura looked at her window and pouted angrily.

"Syaoran, stop here," Sakura said as Syaoran looked at her with shocked. She can't be mad just because he said something like that.

"Sakura, please don't be mad, okay? I'm sorry," Syaoran pleaded.

"What on earth are you talking about, Syaoran? We have arrived," Sakura pointed at the hotel. Syaoran felt so embarrassed that he couldn't say another word. They left the car and walked into the hotel where they went to the restaurant there. Hana waved at them as Sakura waved at her back. They walked towards Hana who was sitting with someone.

"Hi, Hana. Hi, Sato-san?" Sakura said as she was shocked to meet Izumi there.

"Hi, Sakura, Xiao Lang," Hana said with a smile as Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with shocked. No one except his family called him with the name Xiao Lang. He wanted to ask her but Hana already started to talk.

"Izumi got something to tell you two," Hana said as she looked at Izumi who was in a bad mood. He was thinking they were going to get lunch together, just the two of them. Izumi stayed silent as Sakura and Syaoran sat on the chair. Hana looked at him as she jabbed her finger in his ribs.

"Don't you want to tell them something, Mr…?" Hana said with her innocent look.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you," Izumi finally said it as Syaoran smirked at him.

"I was waiting for that," Syaoran said sarcastically but Sakura shot him with her glare.

"I'm sorry too," Sakura said.

"Let's order something first," Hana said as Izumi just sat there silently. Hana waved at the waitress who came with a smile.

"What would you like to order, Madam?" the waitress asked.

"Sakura, Syaoran, please make your order. I'm still full. I would like a cup of black coffee, no sugar please," Hana said as Sakura and Syaoran looked at her with shocked again. This couldn't be just a coincidence.

"You hate bitter things. Why bother to order such a thing?" Izumi looked at her as Hana he knew hate everything bitter that she even ran away from eating her pills when she got sick.

"I am?" Hana asked with a puzzled look.

"Give us a cup of mocha and cappuccino, please," Sakura said.

"I would like a cup of tea," Izumi ordered without bother to look at the waitress. The waitress left their table.

"You never take anything tastes bitter. You hate coffee, you love tea, you hate pills, you love sweet, you love ice-cream, you love chocolate, and you love lollypop. That's Hana I knew," Izumi said as he looked at Hana who couldn't say anything. It was like she was in the wrong body.

"Chikane told me the same thing. Maybe you're right. I've changed. A lot," Hana said with a bitter smile. Izumi just looked at Hana. It seemed like he didn't know her anymore. She had changed too much that he could feel that she doesn't love him anymore.

"She doesn't know anything about her past, so how can she not love me anymore? No one knows that Hana and I almost break up. I'm sorry, Hana. But I can never forget you. Not in a million years," Izumi spoke to himself. The waitress came back with their orders.

"So, how's the mall?" Hana asked curiously.

"Well, it goes pretty well," Syaoran answered.

"Here is the document about the mall, 96 percent of the construction has been done and we are only waiting for the CF," Sakura said and opened the file and showed some pictures of the building. Hana was looking serious as she listened to Sakura carefully. Syaoran was staring at Hana carefully too. Hana's serious face reminded him the exact face of Mei Xi and this couldn't just be his feeling or his daydream. His intuition told him that she is Mei Xi. No one called him Xiao Lang except his family and Hana could not just knew his Chinese name without knowing Chinese herself. Hana felt that Syaoran was staring at her but she just ignored him but it was making her tensed and more tensed as she tried her best to listen to Sakura.

"Sakura, excuse me. Syaoran, do you have anything to say to me?" Hana said as she looked at Syaoran who was coming back to his senses.

"Nothing, nothing important," Syaoran said with a smile as he tried to hide his embarrassment as he thought Hana didn't realize that he was looking at her with enthusiasm.

"You keep looking at her? What are you up to, Li?" Izumi said as he too was looking at Hana but it seemed Hana didn't notice him.

"Nothing, it just that she reminds me of someone, that's all. Is my answer good enough, Sato?" Syaoran said with a sarcastic manner. Izumi rolled his eyes and looked through the antique glass window. His anger was rising up and he did not want to show it in front of Hana and of course after he apologized to the man who was making his anger boiled up again. Sakura pinched Syaoran's rib with her innocent angry smile as Syaoran quickly talking. Sakura gave her 'we-are-going-to talk-about-this-later' look.

"Reminds you of someone?" Hana asked with curiosity suddenly built up in her.

"It's nothing, really," Syaoran tried to assure Hana but Hana was determined to know Syaoran's someone.

"Well, it just that you remind me of Mei Xi with that serious look on your face," Syaoran finally told the truth as he could see how determine Hana was.

"Oh…" Hana said without enthusiasms. Now, she hated Mei Xi because her resemblance with Mei Xi made her feel that they are her friend now just because of her resemblance of Mei Xi. That's all.

"Hana, can I go on?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hana who was nodding. She kept on talking about the mall but Hana was not listening anymore, not after Syaoran talked about her resemblance to Mei Xi. They talked and talked as Izumi stayed silent. He didn't know how to take Hana's attention from their conversation. He was getting bored and he finally broke it when his phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, it's me. What? Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Izumi said and hung up.

"I'm sorry, Hana but I really have to go now. There's a problem in my office," Izumi said and left without waiting for Hana's answer. Hana smiled at him when he left as she knew Izumi will always be like that each time he got a problem. Nothing could get in his way. Not even her. He likes winning and she also knew how he hates losing. It was not his style to lose. That's not Sato Izumi.

"Why are you smiling, Hana?" Sakura asked as Hana leaned on her chair.

"He is one workaholic I knew for all of my life. He always likes that. When there's a problem, no one can get in his way, not even me. That's one thing I like about him," Hana said as she drank up her coffee. She put the cup down and looked at Sakura and Syaoran with a warm smile.

"Is there anymore you want to tell me about the mall? If not, then I would have to go to the bridal house," Hana explained. She looked at Sakura who was shaking her head.

"That's all, Hana," Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran looked at Hana with shocked.

"Why are you going to the bridal house? Are you getting married with that Sato?" Syaoran asked.

"There's nothing like that. I need to take the design to be imported to Singapore," Hana looked at Syaoran who was looking really shocked when she said she was going to the bridal house. Syaoran felt so embarrassed that he forgot to ask how Hana knew his Chinese name.

"I have to go now and can I bring this file with me?" Hana asked Sakura who was grinning wickedly at Syaoran. Sakura nodded as she got up when Hana get up from her chair.

"It was nice to have a project with you, Sakura, Syaoran," Hana said and left after saying her goodbyes.

"Are you still feel embarrassed, 'uncle'?" Sakura looked at Syaoran who smiled at her.

"I feel like killing myself right now, aunty," Syaoran said as he got up from his chair.

"I'm not that old that you have to call me aunty," Sakura showed her fist at Syaoran who grinned nervously. Maybe this is one thing about girls that every man should know, never call them aunty or names that make them sound old.

"Let's go. Hikari is waiting for us, remember?" Syaoran said as Sakura glared at him and turned away. They left the hotel and went back to the office to fetch Hikari. Aimi was not in town for she went to meet her former classmates in Kobe. Hana went to the bridal house to meet the manager. She reached the place after ten minutes of driving. She walked into the shop and three girls came to her, telling her all about the designs, which suits her best. At last, the girls gave her some space to speak.

"Can I meet the manager, please? I'm not here for any wedding, I'm here for the latest design to be imported to Singapore. I've got an appointment with your manager at 2," Hana said as one of the girls walked towards an office. After a few moments, a thin woman with up-to-date clothes came with a smile on her lips.

"I'm pleased to meet you, my dear," the woman said and hugged Hana tightly.

"I'm too, Sawako-san," Hana spoke as she tried to breathe. Sawako let her go and started talking about her latest design.

"Well, this gown will get the attention for modern wedding these days and this gown will be sold out in one week. I guarantee you," Sawako said as she pointed at the gowns. She talked with enthusiasm. Hana listened as she looked at the gowns and finally came to the end of the conversation after about an hour listening to Sawako's chatter.

"Thanks, Sawako-san. I'll take these designs to my uncle afterwards," Hana said with a smile.

"Do you want to do some fortune teller? My sister, Sawada is here. I tell her all about you and she really wants to meet you," Sawako said eagerly and before Hana could decline it, she was pulled into a room where a woman wearing a hood sat on the chair with a crystal ball on the table. Hana suddenly felt her heartbeat became faster after looking at the woman.

"Don't be afraid, my child. Sit down," Sawada said as Sawako made Hana sat on the chair in front of Sawada.

"Give me your hand," Sawada said as Hana just followed her instruction. Sawada looked at her hand and turned her eyes to look at Hana's frighten face.

"You are meant for this body even though this isn't your real one. You will go through a difficult life. Many bad things will happen. You must be careful especially to someone close to you and strangers. When you get your memories back, many things will have to be sacrificed. You'll be forced to marry someone but you'll be happy with your future husband. You have a special power but still you don't get the chance to discover it. You had used it but you can't remember it. You have made an exchange with a soul. Be careful with this soul. She may cause your second time death," Sawada said as Hana listened carefully. Sawako sat beside Hana and listened to her too.

"Wow, is this all true, Sawada?" Sawako asked as Sawada looked at her with angry face.

"If you don't believe me, get out from this room," Sawada said as she gritted her teeth.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Hana?" Sawako said as Hana just sat there because somehow she could feel that Sawada was telling the truth. How did she know that she has lost her memories.

"Huh?" Hana said as she looked at Sawako with a blank face.

"Are you okay?" Sawako asked.

"I'm fine. I'd better be going," Hana said with a smile.

"Here, don't forget the design," Sawako said and gave Hana a hug but Hana was not be able to hug her back as she still thinking about what Sawada was talking about. She left the room with Sawako following her to her car.

"Hana, don't take her words too seriously. Sometimes she may be wrong," Sawako patted her shoulder. Hana smiled and got into her car.

"Yes, maybe it was just a coincidence and Sawako said she told her sister about me. So, maybe that's how she knew something about me," Hana chuckled at how stupid she could be tricked by a fortune teller. She drove to her office to give her uncle the design.

She reached the building just after about three minutes driving. She parked the car and went to her office.

"Junko, do I have any call?" Hana asked. Junko shook her head and smiled. Hana smiled back and went straight into her office. She sat on the chair and sighed deeply. It was a tiring day for her. Suddenly, she was feeling a little tired that she fell asleep. Hana looked at her clothes, which was a white dress with beautiful flower decoration. She saw someone too. Their faces were the same but the girl was looking so sad. The girl looked at her eye to eye. Her sad eyes were turned into anger when she saw Hana.

"Get away from Touya! I don't want you to be near him. I've given my body to you but what do you do to pay me? You just want to be with Touya again. You gave me your memory but what can I do with it when Touya can't see me?" the girl said as Hana just listen to her. She was feeling a bit confused.

"I'm the real Hana! You're nothing!" the girl said angrily.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Hana," Hana asked.

"You're not Akimine Hana. You're a soul who takes my body with the exchange of your memory to me. Don't try to fool me, Mei Xi! Now I know who you really are! Now you got Touya and Izumi. Are you happy now?!" the girl said again as she moved towards Hana who was frightened by her sudden outburst.

"Huh… Huh…" Hana suddenly snapped from her nightmare and the first thing she saw was Junko. Junko looked at her with some kind of weird and worried look on her face.

"Akimine-san, what's wrong? You were saying that you're not Hana and you were sweating too much," Junko explained as Hana still panting. Her heartbeat was so fast that moment. It was like someone who wanted to kill her was chasing her.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a nightmare. I'm sorry if I worried you," Hana smiled weakly.

"Oh, Shinji-san wants to meet you. He was asking about the CF of Kikyo's Marine Park," Junko said as Hana listened to her.

"Thanks, Junko. I'll be there in a minute," Hana said as she leaned on the chair. Junko left her to get some rest after what she'd been through just now.

"You are meant for this body even though this isn't your real one. When you get your memories back, many things will have to be sacrificed. You have made an exchange with a soul. Be careful with this soul. She may cause your second death," suddenly Sawada's voice was some kind playing on her ears. Maybe she did telling the truth but this is 21st century. No such thing will exist but what if there are unusual things like souls and ghosts in this world?

"Who was that girl? Why was she telling that I'm not Hana and she was the real Hana?" Hana tried hard to think but no answer came to her. She just wanted to get over it and meet her uncle. She took some files and left her office. She went to Shinji's office and knocked the door.

"Come in," Shinji's voice was heard.

"So, how's my niece today? You don't look too well," Yuyue said as Hana suddenly came back to her senses. She did not realize that her aunt was there.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Yuyue?" Hana asked with surprised.

"Well, just say that I miss you so much," Yuyue said with a grin that made Hana to think twice.

"Oh," Hana said and nodded her head slowly. She sat beside Yuyue and put the file on the table.

"What do you mean with 'oh'?" Yuyue looked at Hana who was looking at her too.

"Nothing," Hana said with a frown on her forehead as she thought what she did wrong.

"Well, you not acting right today because you would always say 'don't you have any work to do? You're a busy businesswoman.' Have you gotten sick or do you have any problem?" Yuyue asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I won't be sick. I have a lot of things to be done in this company. So, I've do be healthy every day. Twenty four seven," Hana said with her determine dark hazel eyes.

"Shinji, what did you do to Hana? Are you turning her into a workaholic? No, no. This can't be true. How could you give her too much work? Shinji, you're cruel. She's your niece, don't you remember that?" Yuyue said as she took Shinji's collar into her hands.

"Behave yourself, Yuyue. I don't have time to talk nonsense with you. You're overreacting. There's nothing wrong with Hana. She's a hardworking girl that you are," Shinji said.

"What's there in life if you just put it to work? Sometimes we need to be relaxed too," Yuyue said as she pouted.

"What's there in life if you keep acting immature? Sometimes we need to think about reality too," Shinji argued.

"Shinji, how could you say that? Are you telling me that I'm an immature? For God's sake, I'm your wife. How could you say that I'm an immature?" Yuyue walked towards him.

"Yes. I'm telling that you're an immature and Hana is more matured than you are. Hana is more matures than Hana before the coma," Shinji said as Hana was shocked to hear what he just said. Suddenly, she recalled the dream she just had. Why the girl was mad with her? Why did she call her Mei Xi? Is it true that she had changed so much? Even her uncle said she had changed. Even Chikane told her that she had changed. Is her changes had to do with the girl in her dream? She just wanted to know the whole truth even if it might as well hurt her. She hates to be so stressed up and thinking about things that may cause her to get crazy.

"So, about the Kikyo Marine Park, do we have the CF yet?" Shinji asked as Hana still with her thoughts.

"Hana, are you listening to me?" Shinji asked but still Hana did not answer him. He nudged her shoulder until she realized that her uncle was talking to her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, uncle?" Hana asked with embarrassment.

"Maybe you should get a rest for now. You've been working so hard lately and you still need to attend a dinner tonight," Shinji said and closed his file.

"How about Kikyo Marine Park?" Hana looked at her uncle with shocked. His expression was not making her felt relief. It was making her felt uneasy.

"Thanks, uncle," Hana said and left the office. She went to her office and took her coat. She said her goodbyes to her staff and drove to Chikane's Florist House.

"You're early," Chikane said as she looked at her watch. Hana smiled and sat on the chair but her eyes were not focused on anything. It was flying around in her thought.

"Hana, what's wrong with you? Did you remember something?" Chikane said with curiosity. Hana shook her head and smiled.

"Then why are you looking so weak?" Chikane was feeling uneasy with Hana's attitude.

"I've got a dream. There's this girl who keeps telling me that I'm not Akimine Hana. She called me Mei Xi," Hana said as Chikane was shocked to hear something unusual like that.

"Okay, this is weird," Chikane sat beside Hana who looked at her as if she wanted to cry right there.

"She wanted to kill me," Hana cried and hugged Chikane. Chikane was clueless and she was not a psychic. So, she did not know how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Maybe that was only a nightmare. You're thinking too much," Chikane ruffled her hair to soothe her but her cry became more uncontrollably. Her hug was getting tighter. Chikane could not do anything to stop her crying. Hana she knew was so happy-go-lucky that she hardly saw her crying so much like this. Even if she was feeling so sad, she will always smile at her. But this Hana is different from the Hana she knew. Hana she knew did not like to think too hard. She just wanted to lead a simple and happy life. But this Hana was thinking too hard and was leading a difficult life with no past and memories. Maybe that made she felt like crying. With that kind of nightmare, she must be so stressed. Even Sakura and the others were telling that she was the resemblance of Mei Xi. Izumi was giving Hana stress too with his jealousy. Chikane just let her cry her heart out, let her throw away all her pain, let her be herself for once in a time.

"Chika-chan, I'm sorry for being so weak," Hana said and smiled.

"Please don't say that. I'm happy that you come to me when you're weak. I used to be such a crybaby before you're in coma. And it will be you who will comfort me," Chikane explained as Hana sighed deeply.

"I don't know what to say. I just feel like crying today," Hana stood up and walked towards the flowers, which were put in front of Hana.

"This smells nice," Hana said as she smelled the flowers. She was smiling so warm that Chikane was feeling relief that anything that had caused her to cry was gone for now. Chikane could not tell the future, so she just has to wait and see what the future has in store for her.

"I'd better leave. I still need to go to a dinner party. I'm sorry for everything," Hana smiled. This time her smile was a true smile. When she smiled like that, it's as if she got some glow all around her. Chikane nodded her head. Hana hugged her tightly before she left.

"You're my best friend forever, Chika-chan," Hana said and left the florist.

"You're my best friend forever too, Hana-chan," Chikane said and waved at her when she left.

**Hana's House**

"Hana, there you are. Don't you have to be ready for the dinner?" Yuyue asked when she saw Hana was still sitting in the garden. Hana turned at her and smiled. She stood and stretched her arms. She walked to her room and the shower was heard which told Yuyue that Hana was taking her bath. Hana was acting weirder and weirder these days. Yuyue was trying to find some answers for her changing behaviour. But she still can't find any. All she can do is to act normal. After a few minutes, Hana came out with her short hair in a messy tie using a clip.

"Which one should I wear?" Hana asked with a blue dress in her right hand and a white dress with golden embroidery at the neck and sides, which went to her knees in her left hand.

"The white one," Yuyue answered without thinking. Hana looked at her to assure herself.

"Yes, the white one, my dear. All dress suits you, so don't worry too much," Yuyue explained which made Hana chuckled. She went into her room and wore the dress.

"I'm going now. Bye, Aunt Yuyue," Hana said as she walked towards the door and took a pair of matching shoes out from the shoes cupboard. Yuyue came running towards her.

"Why don't you wait for your uncle? And here, your bracelet," Yuyue asked and gave Hana a silver bracelet with a love charm on it.

"I'm going to get something from the office too. I forgot to bring it home," Hana explained and put the bracelet around her right hand.

"What is it?" Yuyue asked curiously.

"The Marine Park file and some other files which need to be presented this week," Hana said and left the house without waiting another word from Yuyue.

"Hana, this girl is too hardworking. I'll tell Shinji to stop giving her too much work," Yuyue said to herself and walked into her room to talk with Shinji

"Shinji, please don't make Hana so stressed up. She looked so tired," Yuyue said as Shinji wore his tie.

"What are you talking about? I never do like that. She loves her work. That's better than Hana before. So childish and keep playing around. Do you think money comes to you if you just sit and do nothing?" Shinji looked at Yuyue who just stayed silent. Yuyue stood up and left the room with her silent. She was not mad with Shinji. It was just that it was making her thinking about Hana's behaviour after the coma.

**Sakura **

"Hikari, you're coming with me tonight or Okaa-san can't go home early. Please…" Sakura pleaded Hikari who still sat on her bed.

"Only if you bring Sachi Ne-chan too. I'll be bored there," Hikari looked at her mother.

"I'll bring Sachi," Sakura gave an okay sign. Hikari smiled and put on her dress. Sakura called Mei Xin to ask her to bring Sachi with her to the dinner, which was held by the KK Corp. for their 20th anniversary.

"Okay then. Don't be naughty when you're with Sachi and don't talk to strangers. I don't want you to be kidnap. I love you so much that I can't bear to be apart from you," Sakura said and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, Hikari, are you done? Let's go, I don't think we can be late," Syaoran said as he straightened his tie.

"We're coming," Sakura said and straightened Hikari's dress. She put Hikari's hair into two ponytails and pinned her front hair with a cherry blossom hairpin.

"Let's go, Hikari. We can't be late. Mr. Sagamoto is very fond of your father. Ikidasho, Sachi will be waiting for you there," Sakura said and Hikari nodded. She ran towards the door, opened it and went straight into her father's open arms.

They walked to the door where Wei was there, waiting for them. Syaoran walked out the house and went to the garage to take a car while Sakura and Hikari waited with Wei. Sakura looked at Wei with an anxious look on her face.

"Wei, can we have a talk later after dinner? Do you have any time for me?" Sakura asked finally.

"I'll always have time for you, Mistress," Wei said and bowed at her. Hikari looked at Wei and smiled happily.

"Ja ne, Grandpa Wei," Hikari gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Ja ne, Young Mistress," Wei smiled and waved at her when she pulled Sakura with her.

"What were you talking about with Wei just now?" Syaoran asked as he turned left when he reached a corner.

"Nothing much. Are you jealous with an old man, Syaoran?" Sakura teased him as she did not want to continue asking her.

"I know he won't get the chance. You love man like me. Good looking, handsome, masculine…" Syaoran smiled at Sakura when she cut him off.

"Okay, okay, you can stop giving me the description of yourself, Li Syaoran," Sakura laughed.

"Otou-san, concentrate on your driving," Hikari said and looked at her father with a fake angry eyes.

"Yes, madam," Syaoran put his hand on his forehead that made Hikari giggled. They reached the hotel a few seconds later. Syaoran parked the car and went into the hotel with Sakura and Hikari. Sagamoto was waiting for them at the hall's door.

"I've been waiting for you, Syaoran," Sagamoto said as Syaoran smiled and shook hands with him.

"Meet my wife, Li Sakura and my lovely daughter, Li Hikari," Syaoran introduced Sakura and Hikari to Sagamoto.

"You have a beautiful wife and a lovely daughter, Syaoran. You're so lucky," Sagamoto patted his shoulder as Sakura and Hikari blushed a bit.

"Come in, come in," Sagamoto said and brought Sakura, Syaoran and Hikari to meet other guests.

"Here, meet Sawada, Sawako's sister," Sagamoto introduced Sawada who looked at Sakura with her expressionless face. Hikari sat beside Sawada and smiled at her, which gave Sakura no choice to sit with Sawada. Syaoran was stolen by Sagamoto to meet other important guests.

"Sakura, Hana is in danger. As a friend, you should give her a protection from evil," Sawada looked at Sakura who was so clueless at first.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked curiously and how did she know that Hana is her friend.

"You have the power to save her from getting killed again. You don't want your brother's beloved to be killed again, don't you? Take good care of her," Sawada explained but still Sakura did not get the meaning behind her words.

"What on earth are you talking about, Sawada? Hana is in danger but what do you mean by getting killed AGAIN? My brother loves Mei Xi not Hana. Or… or are you telling me they are the same person?" Sakura finally came to the conclusion.

"Gomen ne. Is she talking nonsense again? Sawada, stop your fortune telling. You're making people fear you," Sawako said and brought Sawada to a room. Sakura was waiting for the answer when they left.

"I need to meet her soon," Sakura still looked at the door where Sawako and Sawada went in.

"Aunt Sakura," a voice was heard. Sakura looked at where the voice came and saw dark green eyes in front of her. She smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Okaa-san, can I follow Sachi Ne-chan?" Hikari pleaded. Sakura nodded but put her hands on Hikari's shoulders.

"But don't talk to strangers," Sakura warned again.

"Sachi, take care of Hikari and be careful," Sakura looked at Sachi who smiled and nodded. She left with Hikari at her side. She was still thinking about Sawada's fortune telling.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of her face and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Huh?" Sakura came back to her senses.

"What are you thinking about? I've been calling you but you did not answer me. Mei Xin is waiting at the verandah," Tomoyo explained as Sakura listened. She smiled and walked with Tomoyo to the verandah.

"Hi, Mei Xin," Sakura looked at Mei Xin who sat on the chair with Yuki on her lap.

"Hi, Sakura. Are you bringing Hikari to make an excuse later?" Mei Xin smiled as Sakura nodded. They giggled at each other.

"You two are evil. Then, what about me?" Tomoyo pouted as Sakura chuckled at her reaction.

"Eriol will find an excuse for you too. Don't worry too much," Mei Xin looked at Tomoyo who smiled.

"Hana is here too," Tomoyo said as Sakura and Mei Xin looked at the direction Tomoyo's eyes were heading. Hana was not looking at them when Sagamoto came to her and shook hands with her.

"Well, you'll have a partner then," Mei Xin said with a grin on her face.

"It's alright then but I'm sure I can go home earlier than her. Sagamoto will try to stop her from going home so early. You know how he loves beautiful innocent girls," Tomoyo sighed deeply.

"That's why Touya here," Sakura said and looked at Touya who finally came.

"Thank God he's here or there's no way Hana is going to get away from Sagamoto," Mei Xin giggled.

"Hana is in danger. Give her a protection from evil. You have the power to save her from getting killed again. You don't want your brother's beloved to be killed again, don't you? Take good care of her," suddenly Sakura remembered Sawada's words. It kept coming back into her mind.

"I need to meet her again. I need to know what she meant," Sakura said to herself when Tomoyo called her again.

"Okay, now tell me what is in your mind. You've been like this for the second time," Tomoyo looked at her with her determined amethyst eyes as Mei Xin just listened to them.

"I met someone just now and she told me that Hana is in danger and Sawada did say that I have the power to save her from getting killed again," Sakura explained as she sat beside Mei Xin. Tomoyo just stayed silent as if she knew it already.

"Getting killed again? That's impossible, Hana is still alive, there's no way she's going to be killed again when she never did been killed unless she's Mei … that mean she is…" Mei Xin could not finish her words when Sagamoto's daughter, Shiki came and asked them to come into the hall.

"Mrs. Li, Mrs. Hiragizawa, Mrs. Kanda, please come in. The ceremony will start soon," Shiki said with a smile. Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin followed her into the hall. Mei Xin's eyes were searching for Hana and she saw her with Sagamoto. Sakura was looking at Hana too but her eyes met with her brother's worried eyes. Suddenly, she felt like walking to where Hana was and pulled her from that Sagamoto. Even Shiki was looking at her father with anger.

"Xiao Lang, could you please help me a bit?" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll do anything for you," Syaoran said as he knew that Sakura wanted to ask for something big when she started to call him Xiao Lang.

"Distract Sagamoto for a moment. I want Hana to be with me and Touya before she sits beside Sagamoto," Sakura explained.

"Okay, no problem," Syaoran said with an okay-sign. He straightened his coat and walked towards Sagamoto.

"Sagamoto-san, can I talk with you for a moment?" Syaoran looked at Hana and smiled as he talked to Sagamoto. Sagamoto was reluctant to let Hana alone but Syaoran was very serious even though he smiled but his eyes showed seriousness.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave you for a moment, Akimine-san," Sagamoto said and left with Syaoran. Sakura quickly walked to Hana and brought her to her table.

"Thank goodness you're here or Sagamoto won't let me go," Hana smiled and sat beside Mei Xin. Mei Xin looked at her and smiled with lots of meaning behind her lovely smile.

"Yes, he won't let a lovely lady like you go," Tomoyo smiled. She was the only one that did not show any reaction when Sakura told her about Sawada. Did she know it all along? What did Eriol told her when she first met Hana? Find out the truth on next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5: Did Tomoyo Know Anything?

**Disclaimer: You know what they'll write in here... **

**Sorry for the long wait... I'm in charge for some programs... I don't have the time to write peacefully... Huhuhu... -cry-  
**

**Anyway... do your thing, people... R&R... Flames and nice reviews are welcomed... I'm so frustrated right now... HELP!!! **

**Chapter 5: Did Tomoyo Know Anything?**

** Flash Back **

"Tomoyo, please don't look at me that way," Eriol said as Tomoyo glared at him. Maybe Tomoyo needed to get away from the Kinomoto and the Li because she was somehow turning just like them. The glaring, the screaming and the innocent look.

"Before you could try something stupid like running away from answering my questions, tell me the truth, Eriol Hiragizawa," Tomoyo folded her arms.

"Tell you what?' Eriol said innocently.

"Oh…. Don't try to fool me. I saw that evil grin on your face. Now tell me or you can start dreaming in the guest room tonight," Tomoyo threatened.

"Okay, but this is a secret. I'll tell you and only you. You can't reveal it to anyone. Promise?" Eriol said with pleading eyes. He did not know why he can't keep his secret to himself. Tomoyo will just know it in two days or even in a second.

"With all my heart. I promise," Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Sometimes that smile gave Eriol a creep. They went to more hidden place to talk about what Eriol knew about that all things.

"Hana is Mei Xi. She made an exchange with a soul who is the real Hana. For an exchange, Hana gets Mei Xi's memory but Mei Xi met me before the exchange was made. She asked me to keep her memory and give them when she asks for it. Until then, I have to keep the memory for her no matter what happen and I've promised her to do so. So, don't try to persuade me to give the memory to her right now," Eriol explained as Tomoyo's mouth gaped.

"Why did Hana wanted to make the exchange?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because she loves Touya so much and she did know that Touya could see souls. So, she thought Touya will love her if she acts like Mei Xi even if it means that she'll stay dead. She thought that Mei Xi has already lost her memory but I still have it with me," Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was looking at him with anxious look.

"You mean right now the person that Touya met at the graveyard is Hana?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I made a curse on the soul, I mean the real Hana. Touya can't see her no matter what. She's beyond Touya's ability," Eriol answered.

"What if she takes revenge on Mei Xi? You stupid Eriol!" Tomoyo hit his shoulders.

"I'll be there to help her and that may be when I give back Mei Xi's memory to her," Eriol said again as Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

"Promise me you'll be there when she's in danger no matter what. I want we all to be happy in the future especially Mei Xin. She's gone through too much," Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was looking back at her with his assuring dark blue eyes.

"I'll be there for everyone," Eriol answered. Tomoyo took his hands and smiled lovingly. She hugged him tightly as she did not want anyone to be hurt in the future especially Eriol, her husband.

"Keep you promise. Always," Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes. Tomoyo seemed to be more demanding for the sake of her friends' life. She did not want to lose anyone after the death of her father.

** End Flash Back **

"Tomoyo, are you listening to me?" Eriol's voice was heard within her train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What did you say just now?" Tomoyo asked as she was not listening to a thing from Eriol.

"Well, nothing important. It just that you've been daydreaming these few days. I really shouldn't tell you about Mei Xi," Eriol slowed down his voice volume to make sure no one hear him out.

"We promise not to talk about this here, in public," Tomoyo looked at Eriol with her angry amethyst eyes.

"There goes again and who was daydreaming just now," Eriol whispered but still audible to Tomoyo's ears.

"Hey, could you both stop doing that? I know you are husband and wife but we are in a formal occasion here. Sagamoto is talking and you know how he hates it when he sees someone talking while he's talking," Syaoran looked at them suspiciously.

"Gomen ne," Eriol smiled as an apology. They tried to concentrate on what Sagamoto was talking about but it was getting bored as he kept talking about his increasing profit and his new supermarket, which will be opened just around the corner. Tomoyo's eyes suddenly caught the change on Sakura's face, which really reminded her of what Eriol said to her.

A big applause was heard when Sagamoto finished his so-called welcome speech.

"At last, it ends," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

"Syaoran," Sakura said when Sagamoto came and sat beside Hana. Hana just smiled and looked at Sagamoto who started to talk to her, "So, how was my speech?"

"Well…" Hana did not know what to say as she wasn't listening at all.

"It's the best, right, Hana?" Syaoran said as Hana nodded her head unsurely.

"Thank you," Sagamoto smiled proudly.

"Let's look at the performances I have in store for all of you," Sagamoto said as they all looked at the stage.

After about half an hour, the performances were all over and they were left to get some refreshment. Sagamoto just did not want to leave Hana alone as uneasiness was written all over her face.

"Touya, do a favour for me. Save Hana from that dirty old man," Sakura said with pleading eyes.

"Why do I have…" Touya said but was cut off, "Because she's our friend."

Touya walked towards Hana and Sagamoto and smiled, "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Excuse me, Sagamoto-san. Would you mind me taking Hana away for a while? We have something important to talk about. Right, Hana?"

"Yeah, right. I'm sorry, Sagamoto-san. We've a very important matter to talk about," Hana said and left with Touya without waiting for Sagamoto's answer.

"Thanks for saving me. He won't let me leave his side," Hana smiled with relief.

"No problem. Sakura asked me to save you. So, you have to repay your hero," Touya looked at Hana who was shocked but turned red when she realized that Touya was joking with her.

"What about a dinner? Right now," Touya asked as Hana looked at him with clueless face.

"But… but what about this party and my uncle?" Hana asked him back.

"I'll tell Sakura we'll leave and you tell your uncle that you're leaving. That's the only way," Touya explained as Hana looked at him with disbelief.

"I've never thought you could be this rebellious. For a gentleman," Hana said as Touya bowed, "Thank you for telling me I'm a gentleman."

Hana laughed and dialed her uncle's number.

"Uncle, yes. I'm leaving the party. Can I?" Hana asked as Touya called Sakura.

"Yeah, he saved me. I'm going for a dinner with him," Hana blushed.

"I'm done. What's about you?" Touya asked as Hana nodded in agreement. They left the party and went for a dinner at the nearest fast food outlet as Hana insisted them to go there.

"I want to eat pizza. I've never taste it ever since I woke from my coma. Izumi insisted that I have to eat healthy food," Hana said.

"Okay, I won't force you to do anything you don't like," Touya said and went into the outlet as Hana's face lightened up.

"Thanks. You know, I feel that I can be myself when I'm with you," Hana blurted out as Touya looked at her. Hana finally realized what she had said and blushed herself.

"I just want you to be yourself whenever and wherever you are. There's no reason for you to change yourself just for someone else," Touya said as Hana looked at him and smiled happily.

"I've been wishing to meet someone just like you. It doesn't mean I didn't know anyone that I can be myself. There's another person who I can show my true colour to. She's been my best friend for the time I've known her," Hana said as she sat on the chair.

"It's Chikane, right?" Touya asked as Hana nodded. A waitress came and smiled at Touya.

"What would you like to order, handsome?" the waitress asked as Touya just ordered some pizzas after Hana could not choose any that she wanted to eat. After almost fifteen minutes, their orders are served and Hana looked at the order in disbelief.

"How are we going to finish all of this?" Hana pointed at the pizzas that were conquering the whole table.

"Don't worry. I'm just giving you time to choose what pizza that you like the most. That way, I'll know what pizza to buy when you feel like eating one," Touya smiled.

"Okay then but I have to do something first," Hana said and waved at the waitress. The waitress came and smiled at the waitress.

"May I help you?" the waitress asked but looked at Touya.

"Are we the last customers?" Hana asked, ignoring the waitress' bad attitude.

"Well, yes," the waitress said with uneasy voice.

"Can you call all your friends here? We can't really finish all of this actually. Can you eat with us?" Hana asked as the waitress finally looked at her.

"Of course. I'll call them right away. TJ, Shuuko, Shinya, Mayu, come here," the waitress called. Her friends came and looked at the waitress.

"What's wrong, Jem?" her friend asked.

"Would you all eat with us? We can't finish all of this. Our Mr. Brilliant here wanted to know what my favourite is but it will be a bad thing to waste all of this food when people in other countries are starving. So, mind to join us?" Hana asked as the guys nodded.

"We'd love too but do you mind change your seat? You'd better sit beside Mr. Brilliant or our Jem here will try to seduce him," Mayu said as Hana smiled.

"I'll change my seat now. I don't want my companion to be jealous of me," Touya said and sat beside Hana.

"Ow, you're all mean. Who wouldn't want to be with a handsome guy like him?" Jem explained as Mayu raised her hand, "I don't want to be with a handsome guy because I'm going to worry all the time if he's playing with my heart behind my back. That's why you don't have any steady boyfriend."

"Hey! Watch your potty mouth, Mayu. At least, I'm not going to marry my best friend," Jem said and it was Mayu's time to get angry.

"You two, yamette! We are in front of our customers here," Shuuko reminded them.

"Daijoubu, I don't mind because I do want to fight just like you do but I don't have the chance to do it," Hana explained.

"We're sorry, Mr. Brilliant," Mayu bowed.

"Stop calling me with that nickname. My name is Touya and this is Hana. I don't mind you all to quarrel all night long because I fight with my sister everyday but let's dig in before the pizzas get cold," Touya smiled as the others agreed with him and ate the pizzas while chatting about themselves.

"So, which one your favourite?" Touya asked as Hana pointed at the pizza.

"That's Hawaiian pizza," TJ said.

"You know, I starting to like to see you two together as a couple," Jem said as she rubbed her full stomach.

"Okay, that's new," Shinya nodded his head.

"What do you mean by 'that's new'?" Jem glared at him.

"Well, the only and sole reason is you'll always criticize couples when you see them. There's must be something that's wrong with them," Shinya explained.

"I'm adapting myself to changes if you don't mind," Jem smiled angrily.

"Are you all students?" Hana asked as they all nodded.

"We're studying in Tokyo University. Jem taking interior design, Mayu in engineering course, Shinya in business analysis, Shuuko and me specialize in mathematics," TJ explained.

"So, you all must be brilliant in studies. Maybe we'll meet someday in business," Hana smiled at them as they looked at her.

"Touya works in AJ Company and I work in Kikyo Corporation," Hana explained as they nodded in understanding.

"What posts are you two holding?" Shinya asked.

"I kinda like the CEO of the Kikyo Corporation because she finally shows interests in her company after disappearing for about five years. Before that, she just kept on playing around with her family's money," Jem blurted out and drank her drink.

"Hana is the CEO and I'm just an executive," Touya said as he ate another piece of pizza as Jem spurted her drink.

"C…CEO? Executive?" Jem said.

"I've never thought I'm going to meet and eat with the CEO of Kikyo Corporation," Jem looked at Hana eagerly as Mayu quickly wiped the water Jem had spurted out.

"Do you really going to merge with the Li Corporation? I just heard about the rumour that you're getting close with Li family," Jem asked again as Hana looked at her with surprise.

"I don't think that's possible. Well, I do get close to the Li family and do some business with them but there's not a slightest chance that I'm going to merge with them. I'll do my best to be as independent as I could," Hana explained.

"So, Touya-san, how did you meet Hana-san?" Shinya asked as the others eagerly waited for his answer.

"Well, my sister made a party and invited Hana after Hana sent her a bouquet of flowers," Touya answered.

"Hana sent a bouquet of flowers to Touya's sister? That's weird," Mayu said as Hana chuckled, "I'm straight, okay? I just sent the flowers because my friend is a florist and she was short of workers that day. So, I sent the flowers that had been ordered by her husband."

"How romantic! What's your sister's name? She must be beautiful," Jem asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura," Touya answered but Hana quickly corrected his mistake, "I think it should be Li Sakura because she's married to the Li or you still can't get over the fact that your sister is married to the person you hate the most."

"I'll never accept him as my brother-in law," Touya said.

"Li? You mean she's Li Syaoran's wife?" TJ asked.

"Yup, that's right," Hana nodded.

"We're talking to the high ranking families in Japan and Hong Kong," Shuuko looked at Shinya who was starting to faint.

"You don't mind talking to us about this?" TJ asked worriedly.

"I don't mind at all. I trust all of you," Hana shook her head.

"But we're total strangers," Shuuko said.

"I know but my intuition tells me to trust you and I'm sure I'll come here more often because of all of you, though Jem made a bad first impression, she made a very good second impression," Hana said as Jem smiled with relief.

"Well, we'd better get going or your uncle and aunt will be worried sick," Touya said as Hana nodded in agreement.

"I'm going home but I'll come again. So, be prepared. Just kidding, guys," Hana chuckled as Touya paid the bill.

"We'll be waiting for you two," Jem said as she waved at them.

"I'm sorry if I talk too much," Hana said when she got into the car.

"Don't worry. It's okay. That's the first time I see you talking to strangers so freely. We have to make friend to live in this world because the more friends we have, there's more chances that we'll find true friends. My father used to say that to me when I was a child," Touya smiled as an assuring gesture as Hana stayed silent but she kept on smiling when suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it as Touya stayed silent.

"Hana's speaking. I'm… I'm still at the party. No, don't worry. I'll be home late. Don't wait up for me. Oyasumi, Izumi," Hana said and hung up the phone.

"What Izumi want from you?" Touya asked.

"He wants to meet me at my home but that will be a bad scene if he sees me with you," Hana explained as Touya nodded.

"I forgot about my car. Maybe you should send me back to the hotel," Hana hit her head with her hands. Touya reluctantly brought her back to the hotel to get her car.

"So, this is good night. See you later," Hana said but stayed outside the car with Touya. Touya was not planning on leaving so he stood there with Hana.

"So, good night," Hana smiled but still stood there.

"Good night then," Touya said his goodnight but kept his pose there.

"Good night. Ja," Hana said and finally moving her steady stand.

"Wait. Could you stay a little longer?" Touya asked as Hana smiled brightly and nodded.

"So, did you ever remember about your past?" Touya asked, as he just wanted to hear her talking to him.

"I did and I've told Chika-Chan but Chika-Chan said that I've never been there before," Hana answered.

"What did you remember?" Touya asked.

"Well, I saw a mansion, a very big mansion and there was many people wearing very Chinese looking clothes. Then, I saw four girls waving at me eagerly," Hana tried to recall her memory.

"I tried finding the mansion but I found that the mansion is in Hong Kong. The only place that I've never been before," Hana sighed.

"What else did you remember?" Touya asked with enthusiasm.

"I did remember a rooftop and there's a bright light. I can't see it clearly, so I can't say much about it," Hana tried hard to remember.

"It was snowing, right?" Touya blurted.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Hana looked at him with shock in her dark hazel eyes.

"You said that it was cold, so I assume that it was snowing," Touya said as he did not want Hana to start thinking about who she really is. That will be most troubling for Touya to see Hana so confused with her identity.

"I did?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Touya said shortly.

"Oh, well then," Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"You'd better go home before the party's over or you'll have to stay even longer with Sagamoto when he sees you," Touya explained as Hana's face turned moody.

"And you're the one who asks me to stay longer," Hana wanted to say that right in his face but couldn't find the heart to do so.

"Okay then. Good night," Hana got into the car and left without another word. Touya suddenly realized what he just did. He went back into the hotel and tried to find Sakura but only found Tomoyo looking at him with worry.

"Where's Hana?" Tomoyo asked as Touya sighed, "She went home."

Tomoyo sighed with relief as Touya looked at her with suspicion.

"Thank god or I'll get a heart attack if anything happens to her," Tomoyo mumbled under her breath. Touya couldn't get all her words, "What the hell are you talking about? Did you know something I should know?"

"Huh, there's nothing you should know. It… it just that Sagamoto has been trying to find Hana ever since she's gone with you," Tomoyo answered and left with hurry when Eriol called her.

"Did Tomoyo know anything?" Touya asked himself, "That I should know."

"She's been reacting strangely lately," Touya walked with his mind still on Tomoyo's body language. He bumped into someone and looked at the person he bumped into and there he was – Sagamoto.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, may I know where did you hide my dear Hana?" Sagamoto smiled at him.

"She told me to tell you that she has to go home as soon as possible. There are some important matters she has to attend," Touya answered but Sagamoto wanted to argue with him to find Hana's whereabouts when Shinji came, "Hana called me and said she had to leave right away. There are some important matters she has to attend as soon as possible and she said that she was very upset to leave your party without saying goodbye to you. One more thing, she sent her regards to your wife and daughter," Shinji explained his niece's disappearance and reminded Sagamoto that he had already had a family.

"Oh, what a pity. I was starting to get to know her. I hope to see her again. I'd better go. Someone's calling for me," Sagamoto said and left to attend the person who was calling him.

"Thanks," Touya said and bowed.

"I'd be the one to thank you or Hana can never leave him for the whole night," Shinji said and left after bowing at Touya as Touya bowed back.

"What just happened, Onni-chan?" Sakura came when she saw her brother with Hana's uncle.

"Where were you when I try to find you?" Touya said angrily.

"I was with Hikari and Sachi. What's with that angry face?" Sakura asked, startled.

"What would you do if the person you like gets angry?" Touya asked.

"I'll apologize if I'm the one who make him angry. Why? Did Hana get angry with you?" Sakura asked forwardly. She just knew what's on his mind right then. Touya sighed and nodded.

"You deserve it. That's the prize for not trying to understand what's a girl wants," Sakura stuck her tongue out at her brother as Touya glared at her.

"Whatever," Touya glared at her and left her with anger as Sakura giggled but her laugh stopped suddenly when she remembered that she needed to talk with Wei. She looked for Syaoran who was talking with some guys.

"Xiao Lang, we need to go home now. Hikari's tired," Sakura whispered as Syaoran looked at Hikari who was laying her head on the table. Syaoran gave his goodbye to his friends and put Hikari in his arms.

"Sagamoto-san, we'd to leave. My daughter is getting sleepy," Sakura smiled at Sagamoto and Shiki.

"Nice meeting you, Li-san," Shiki bowed as Sakura bowed back, "Nice meeting you too."

"Good night, Li," Sagamoto said as Syaoran just smiled at him and left.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran looked at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Xiao Lang," Sakura answered.

"There's must be something wrong when you start calling me Xiao Lang," Syaoran stopped walking and looked at Sakura.

"I met someone just now. She told me to protect Hana from evil and I have the power to save her from getting killed again," Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I can't quite get it," Syaoran asked.

"Unless she meant that Hana and Mei Xi is the same person," Sakura looked at Syaoran with hopeful eyes.

"But there's no way Mei Xi can be revive. There's no way to revive the dead. If there is any, it will surely hard to get because there are too many people who will do anything to revive their loved ones," Syaoran explained as Sakura gave him a suspicious look.

"Do you mean you don't want to revive Mei Xi even there's a way to do so?" Sakura asked as Syaoran shook his head, "No, I don't mean that. What I meant to say is we shouldn't build castle in the air. We need to find if there's a way, then we can build our hope. But when the only way we have to revive her is taken, then our hope will be crushing down. I don't want that to happen to you or the others. Even to your brother though he's so annoying."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Syaoran," Sakura hugged him with Hikari in the middle of them.

"It's okay. Let's go home," Syaoran smiled and pulled her hand into his. Sakura smiled and followed him to the car where she met with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"What's wrong with Tomoyo, Eriol?" Sakura asked when she looked at Tomoyo who leaned on Eriol's shoulder.

"I don't know but she's vomited just now. I think she's drunk," Eriol explained as Sakura smiled innocently.

"I am not drunk, Eriol Hiragizawa," Tomoyo said angrily as she was feeling healthy as ever.

"Maybe you should bring her to see a doctor. Maybe it will be good news for the both of you," Sakura smiled as Tomoyo looked at her with puzzled, "What's with seeing a doctor have to do with good news, Sakura?"

"Oh, I get it, Sakura. Thanks," Eriol smiled as Sakura nodded as Syaoran put Hikari into the car.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Tomoyo said angrily as Sachi giggled.

"Good night. Call me if what I thought is true," Sakura said and left with Syaoran. They reached the house. Sakura put Hikari into her arms and brought her into her room. Syaoran stood on the doorway and looked at his beautiful wife and adorable daughter.

"I want to talk to Wei first. You may sleep first if you want to or do you want to follow me?" Sakura asked as Syaoran smiled at her, "I'll follow you. I know what you want to ask Wei. I would want to hear what he has to say."

They walked to living room and sat with Wei sitting in front of them.

"Is there any way we can revive the dead, Wei?" Sakura asked as Wei looked at them with shock but turned calm again and said, "There's a way but I don't know if it's still in this world or it has been destroyed and either it is true or just a myth."

"I don't care. I want to know the way to revive the dead," Sakura said with determination in her emerald eyes.

"There is these seven coloured mirrors that were said can revive the dead. There's a story of a man who revive his lover using these mirrors after going through a lot of pain and obstacles. But his lover killed herself after being revived because the man died after reviving her," Wei said as Sakura stayed silent.

"I've heard this myth but not the entire story. Is it true that the man died in the end?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm not sure, Mistress but I'll try finding out about that," Wei said but Syaoran cut him off, "You don't have to do that. I'll do it, Wei. If there's a way, then I can revive Mei Xi for Touya."

"I know where to start," Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Where to?" Syaoran asked.

"France," Sakura looked at him as Syaoran wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

Author's Note: There you go... Another chapter... The next chap will take quite some time to be finished... Gomen ne... -bow-


	6. Chapter 6: France, Here We Come!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, and I MEAN DO NOT OWN the characters of CCS but the other characters are mine!!!**

**Go on and read!!! And please review... pretty please...  
**

**Chapter 6 : France, Here We Come!**

"France," Sakura looked at him as Syaoran wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Why?" Syaoran asked again.

"Because Vince Onni-chan is there," Sakura answered.

"What on earth Vince has to do with this?" Syaoran asked to get more information from Sakura.

"Because he's doing research on these mirrors," Sakura winked at him.

"And how did you know he's still doing that research?" Syaoran asked as he never knew that Sakura was still in contact with Vince.

"Baka. Sheifa told me last night that she and Vince went to France again for his research," Sakura glared at Syaoran, "I'm not jealous, okay?"

"Did I say you're jealous?" Sakura neared her face to Syaoran's as his face turned red, "You still jealous of him? He's like a brother to me. There's no need to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous," Syaoran looked at her eyes and realized how near their faces were. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips and that made Sakura's turn to blush brightly.

"Let's go have some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very busy day for the both of us," Syaoran smiled and put Sakura's hand into his. He walked with her into their room.

**Next Day**

"Oh, God! How about Hikari?" Sakura got up and looked at Syaoran who was still sleeping.

"Syaoran, wake up… Xiao Lang!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran finally opened his amber eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" Syaoran smiled at her and brought himself to sit on the bed. Sakura looked at him, "What about Hikari? Is she following us? But it can be dangerous for her to follow us there."

"She won't be following us. After all, she has to go to school. I don't want her to turn out just like you. You're very slow at math," Syaoran smiled but yelped when Sakura pinched his rib.

"Say that again and you'll be dead meat, Li Xiao Lang," Sakura glared at him.

"She'll stay with Otou-san and Touya. You'd better call Otou-san and inform him about Hikari. Don't tell Touya we are going to find that mirrors or he too will come to France. Then, Hikari will be alone without her evil uncle," Syaoran explained as Sakura folded her arms.

"You're insulting my brother and your brother-in-law again. That's enough," Sakura said as Syaoran shook his head, "You forgot one word."

"Unacceptable brother-in-law," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"I know you'll say that. Now go take your bath. I'll call Otou-san first," Sakura walked out from the room and went to Hikari's room.

"Hikari honey, are you up?" Sakura asked as Hikari had already woke up and ready to go to her kindergarten.

"I'm up, Okaa-san," Hikari said and wore her cap.

"Okaa-san wants to tell you something. Okaa-san and Otou-san are going to France tomorrow. So, you have to stay with Uncle Touya and Grandpa Fujitaka. Is it okay?" Sakura asked as Hikari looked away.

"When are you coming back?" Hikari asked back.

"Well… Okaa-san doesn't really know. But I'll try to come home as early as I can. Okay? Gomen ne, Hikari. I'll make it up to you," Sakura pleaded. Hikari turned her face to her mother and smiled, "Okay. At least, I won't hear Uncle Touya and Otou-san quarrel for some time. He… he… he…"

"You're naughty little angel," Sakura pinched Hikari's nose.

"Can I send you to the airport?" Hikari looked at Sakura with her glistering eyes.

"Of course you can. There's no need to ask," Sakura smiled as Hikari jumped around.

"Can I go home with Aunt Hana after that?" Hikari asked eagerly as Sakura was clueless but when she looked at her daughter's pleading eyes, she could not say no more, "Okay but behave yourself. Don't get Aunt Hana in trouble."

"Pinkie promise," Hikari tangled her little finger with her mother's.

"Let's go. I don't want you to be late for school," Sakura took Hikari's hand into hers and walked into the car.

"Where's Otou-san?" Hikari asked as Syaoran came while tightened his tie, "I'm here, angel."

"Otou-san, let's go. I don't want to be late for school," Hikari pouted as Syaoran quickly got into the car and drove off. He was driving when Hikari tugged at his shirt, "Is there anything wrong, angel?"

"Can we go out for dinner tonight?" Hikari asked as Syaoran nodded. He knew Hikari will be very sad if they leave her alone. So, right then was the perfect moment to just do what she says.

"Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked. Hikari tapped her head with her index finger and smiled, "I want to go to Grandpa's Place."

"Grandpa's place? You want to have dinner with Grandpa Fujitaka?" Syaoran asked as Sakura and Hikari burst into laughter, "That's not it. It's a restaurant called Grandpa's Place."

"Okaa-san used to bring me there when you were busy, Otou-san," Hikari explained as Syaoran nodded in understanding.

"Okay then. But right now, you need to start your lessons," Syaoran parked the car and lifted Hikari up to bring her out of the car. Sakura hung Hikari's bag behind her and fixed her clothes, "Be good, Hikari and listen to the teachers."

"Okay. Bye, Otou-san, Okaa-san," Hikari waved at them and ran to her class.

**Night**

"Otou-san, hurry up. I'm hungry, famished and starving. Hayakun… hayakun…" Hikari whined with Sakura smiled at her spoilt behaviour.

"I'm coming, little angel," Syaoran said and took her little hand into his. They walked into the car and left the house. They arrived at the restaurant and quickly ordered as Hikari was whining that she was hungry that she could eat a horse as Syaoran chuckled.

"I see, you're learning idioms at school now," Syaoran said as Hikari shook her had, "Iie, Aunt Aimi always said that."

"So, Aunt Aimi is a bad influence to you. Maybe I shouldn't send you to her after all," Syaoran nodded his head with a very solemn face to go with it, "Iie, Aunt Aimi is nice to me. I want to go to her house. Otou-san…. Please don't send me to anyone else." Hikari frowned at her father as Syaoran chuckled, "I'm just kidding. But I'm a bit jealous with Aimi now. She got all of my daughter's love."

"Iie, I love you even more, Otou-san. Don't worry about that," Hikari said as Sakura shook her head at her beloved husband and cute little daughter but she was shocked when Hikari hugged her tightly, "What's wrong, Hikari?"

"But I love Okaa-san even more," Hikari smiled as Syaoran frowned at her, "My daughter is such a meanie." Sakura and Hikari laughed at Syaoran, "Now, now Syaoran. Don't be sad."

"I'm not going to be sad over such little thing, Sakura," Syaoran snorted as Hikari chuckled at her father's ego. Syaoran was saved by the waitress who sent their food.

"Yeah!! The foods' here," Hikari clapped her hands together.

"Please enjoy your dinner, Li-san," the waitress said and left them to enjoy the food, "Arigatou." Sakura nodded at the waitress as she left their table. They had a good time chatting and eating together. After having their dessert, Hikari was deep in slumber as Sakura and Syaoran talked a little before Syaoran put Hikari into his arms and brought her into the car.

"She sleeps early today," Sakura said as Syaoran smiled, "She got a lot in her stomach. That's why she's so sleepy. She really reminds me of you."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say," Sakura pouted as Syaoran stole a kiss from her, "And that's what'll happen when you can't stop pouting like that."

"And that's not a nice thing to do," Sakura pinched his arm as Syaoran chuckled, "But it's nice to feel."

"Oh yeah? How about you feel this?" Sakura pinched his arms again but a little harder than before, "Ouch, that hurts."

"You know, I'm kinda hate to leave Hikari. I get the feeling I won't be able to protect her when I'm so far away," Sakura sighed as Syaoran stayed silent for a moment, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'm sure your father and Touya will take good care of her and beside I've asked Eriol to look after her. So, she'll have enough protection when we're away. Maybe you should stay behind. That way, you won't feel uneasy."

"No, I'll go with you. I won't let you go there alone. This is our business and I'm relieved that Eriol will look after her," Sakura smiled as Syaoran pulled her hand to his chest.

**Next Day**

"You be good, okay?" Sakura kneeled in front of Hikari as she stroked her head lovingly, "Okay, Okaa-san. I promise."

"Otou-san said he's sorry he can't make it today," Touya said as Sakura shook her head, "It's okay. I know how busy he is."

"Hey, gaki! Take care of my sister," Touya glared at Syaoran who glared back, "I'm doing it every day, Baka!"

"Why you?!" Touya clenched his fist as Syaoran smirked at him.

"Take care, guys. I'll come by to Kinomoto's every day to check on Hikari. So, don't worry too much," Hana said as Sakura nodded while Syaoran thanked her.

"Itterashai, Okaa-san, Otou-san," Hikari said as Syaoran gave a peck on Hikari's cheek. Sakura did the same but more reluctant to let go. Syaoran patted her shoulder as she stood in front of Hikari, "Be good and listen to Uncle Touya, okay? Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol will come by later to look at you. So, be nice to everyone."

"I will, Okaa-san. Don't worry. You better go now or you'll miss the plane," Hikari said as Sakura smiled at her lovingly, "I'll be back soon." With that, they left to get to their plane.

"I'm starting to miss my little angel, Xiao Lang," Sakura sat after she had bee seated for not even for a minute. Syaoran chuckled and gave her a tight hug, "We both miss her but we're barely off Japan yet."

"Don't tease," Sakura pouted with Syaoran still smiling at her, "I'm not teasing, I'm stating a fact."

"Have you called Vince that we're meeting him?" Sakura asked, though she was making her escape from Syaoran's teasing and Syaoran knew it, all of it but trying not to embarrass his lovely wife anymore, he answered, "I've told him we'll meet him at the dig."

"Do you think this will work?" Sakura asked as Syaoran looked at her, puzzled, "What will work?"

"Reviving Mei Xi, of course," Sakura explained as Syaoran sighed, "We'll have to wait and see and right now, you better let yourself get some sleep. To take your mind off from all of this, okay?"

"Hmm… I'll try," Sakura said and looked at the window, trying to get her mind off somewhere else as Syaoran mumbled, "France, here we come."

They reached at France airport later. They went to their hotel first to take some rest and get over their jet lag before they go meet Vince at the dig.

"Honey, wake up. Sheifa called just now and ordered us to go their apartment for dinner. Now get up and change already," Syaoran shook Sakura lightly but Sakura didn't budge. Syaoran smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. She moaned as she finally opened her eyes slowly, "Syaoran…"

"Now get up. You know Sheifa. We'd better hurry before she comes running though I would rather stay in bed with you," Syaoran teased as Sakura pouted cutely. She sat up and stretched her arms. Syaoran had already taken a bath. He was putting on a black shirt. Sakura went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. As she was putting on her pants, the phone rang. Syaoran picked it up and was heard really annoyed with the caller, "Yeah, yeah, we'll be there in another fifteen minutes. So, just stop reminding us or else, we won't reach your apartment. You know how I hate nagging nanny."

Sakura winced when she heard Sheifa yelled from the other end, "I'm not a nagging nanny!!!" Syaoran hung up really quickly as Sakura chuckled at him who was rubbing his aching ears. He could still hear Sheifa's voice echoing in his ears.

"Ready?" he asked as Sakura nodded and put her arms around his. They took a cab and asked the driver to bring them to the Zhou's resident. Sheifa was waiting for them at the front door when they arrived, "Why are you standing here like a lamp post?" Syaoran asked as Sheifa pinched his arm as he winced, "What was that for?"

"That's for calling me a nagging nanny and this one for calling me a lamp post," Sheifa pinched again at the same spot but a bit harder than before, "Sis, that's hurt."

"Owww… did that hurt little Xiao Lang? Then, what's the use of training martial arts if you can't even bear that little pinch? Our ancestors will be very disappointed with you," Sheifa said as Sakura chuckled while Syaoran frowned at his sister.

"Well, at least, I'm better than you are," Syaoran said as Sheifa smirked at him and that really gave him the goosebumps, "Xiao Lang, you know you always said that when you had nothing else to say. That means I win, bro."

"I am not," Syaoran tried to defend himself helplessly.

"You are," Sheifa stuck her tongue out at Syaoran who yelled, "Am not!"

"Ne, Xiao Lang, stop being so childish," Sakura said as Syaoran glared at his wife who just smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah, you look just like Hikari when you do that."

"You two are hopeless. Just tell me the truth that you enjoy the cut and thrust of playing with my feelings," Syaoran thrust his hands into the pockets as Sakura pulled him towards her, "And what if I do, Xiao Lang?"

"You're going to pay when we get back to the hotel," Syaoran said as Sakura smiled cunningly, "Hey, lovebirds. Come inside already." Sheifa said as she had already reached the door but her brother and wife were still joking around that he forgot what they were arguing about just then.

"We're coming. Where's Vince Onii-Chan?" Sakura asked when they went into the apartment, "He's still at the dig. He'll be home late. They found something this morning. So Vince needs to be there."

"Oh, so you're lonely and desperately in need of a company. That's where we come in," Syaoran said as Sheifa pouted at her not-so-little brother.

"Hey, he's not like that, okay? This is his dream," Sheifa said as Syaoran snorted incredulously. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Sheifa "Archaeologists are just like that. They're too curious for their own good."

"You're right, Sakura. I'm glad to have someone with the archaeologist's blood in the family," Sheifa nodded in agreement.

"You two can stop scheming against me. I would highly appreciate it," Syaoran took a sip from his glass while Sakura and Sheifa laughed heartily, "We're not scheming against you. We just feel the need to balance the equilibrium." Sakura smiled at her adorable sulking husband, "And what do you mean by balancing the equilibrium?"

"Well, you can't always be the one teasing, you need to feel what it's like to be teased," Sakura could not help but smiled at Syaoran who was trying hard not to frown. Sheifa nodded, "Yeah, you love to taunt Sakura. So, you need to know the feeling once in a while."

"But this is just not fair. It's two against one," Syaoran let out his frustration as Sheifa put the food on the table, "Well, aren't guys stronger than women? You always tell us that. So, it's fair according to your fallacy."

"I've told you to stop scheming against me, Li Sakura, Sheifa Zhao," Syaoran sensed the fatality to defend himself, "Are you giving up without a fight, Li Xiao Lang?" Syaoran glared at his sister who smiled wickedly, "No, I've been taught to respect women by the clan. So, I will do so."

"Oh… but I never thought you like being ordered around by the clan. It's not your style, little brother," Sheifa smirked as Sakura suddenly felt the need to stop the deadly conversation before it goes too far, "Now, now, Xiao Lang, Sheifa, are we going to eat or biting on each other all night long?" Sheifa smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Let's eat. The foods' getting cold."

"I'll only bite you, honey," Syaoran smiled as Sakura's cheeks had her usual crimson tint.

"Save it for later, Xiao Lang. I'm trying to eat," Sheifa rolled her eyes as Syaoran ignored her remark. They finally had their dinner without another biting conversation. Maybe that was their way to show affection. Well, who knows but it sounded creepy. Would you find it's usual if your family members lashing out at each other every time they met? That would be extremely creepy and eerie.

"You'd finally got hold of your cooking. It's delicious. Did you really cook all of these or did you buy it somewhere and put it on the plates?" Syaoran asked as Sheifa glared at him, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, Xiao Lang. So, just shut your mouth up and enjoy what I'd been working on. You'll never know when you get to taste my homemade cooking ever again."

"Like I'm going to miss YOUR cooking…" Syaoran was cut off before Sheifa decided to throw her fork at him, "Xiao Lang, stop it. Let just pretend you just heard he said it's delicious and forget the things he said in between, okay?" Sakura suddenly felt they shouldn't be there with Syaoran and Sheifa could not stop bickering with each other. They were the best siblings in the world before. What turned the table around was still in secrecy between the both of them.

"Well, then maybe he should remember I tell him this and forget everything in between; he's an intolerable little brother!!!" Sheifa glared at him as Syaoran gritted his teeth, "Hey! What on earth happened to you two? I thought you love each other. I've never seen you bickering over such a simple meal. You two better talk now or I'll tell Vince Onii-Chan about this."

"Don't get him into this!!" they both said in unison as Sakura sighed, "Is it about me and Vince Onii-Chan? I've told you two there's nothing between us. He's like a brother to me. Satisfied?" Syaoran flinched at the word us.

"It's not about him and you, Sakura. It's about Sheifa and him," Syaoran looked at Sheifa who glared at him, "What's with them?"

"He's cheating on her. I saw them with my own eyes and Sheifa won't listen to me," Syaoran explained as Sheifa looked at him with shock, "So, that's why you told me he's not good enough for me. How's the girl look like?" Sheifa asked as Syaoran answered reluctantly. Sheifa could do the worst to the girl, "Long black hair, wears spectacles and grey eyes." Sheifa sighed deeply as Sakura patted her arms. She looked up at Syaoran and suddenly burst into laughter, "Xiao Lang, you silly wolf, that's his co-worker. She's married to Vince's best friend and also a good friend of mine. They were not cheating on me, they were working together. Where and when did you meet them?"

"At a hotel a few weeks ago," Syaoran said as Sheifa laughed harder, "They were in a convention, silly. He'd already told me he would be going with her and her husband was with them. Oh God, I can't stop laughing. You know, I know you'll protect everyone in the family. I love you for that, Xiao Lang. Next time, just tell me what you had seen rather than telling me he's not good enough for me. It was so confusing." Syaoran smiled at his own foolishness while Sakura put her arms around his left arm, relieved they were on good terms again. As they were eating happily, the phone rang and Sheifa quickly excused herself and answered the phone. She was smiling happily and hung up after finishing her talk with the caller.

"Vince just called. They found another one," Sheifa said happily as the couple looked at her with frowns on their faces. Sheifa took the liberty to elaborate, "They found another mirror, The Sapphire."

"You mean the seven coloured mirrors?" Sakura asked eagerly, "Yeah, that's the second one. The first one is The Turquoise."

"Did Vince Onni-chan know about the myth that said the mirrors can revive the dead?" Sakura asked again as Sheifa shook her head, "I'm not sure. Vince said he still trying to translate the script on the wall of the cave they found two months ago. Oh, and there's a Clow's sign on it. Maybe you both should see it. Vince has been cracking his brain to find the answer but still coming around to the same thing – nothing."

"Well, I'll say that a good news," Syaoran said as he put a mouth sized meat into his mouth. Sheifa and Sakura looked at him for further explanation, "That tells me that Vince is a bit lacking in the brain department. So, I'm willing to give him a hand."

"Xiao Lang, you've gone too far. You know that, don't you?" Sakura asked as Sheifa glared at him. Syaoran chuckled and put both his hands in the air, "Just kidding, Sis."

"Well, for your information, little brother, my hubby won't need your hand to assist him, he'll need brainpower from Sakura and manpower from you if you still insisting on giving him a hand," Sheifa smirked as Sakura chuckled, "Are you telling I'm no good at thinking, Sheifa?"

"No, I'm just insisting you to give him a hand," Sheifa stuck her tongue at Syaoran who could not help but laughed at his sister's childishness, "You are too good at alternating words but I'm good at thinking, because if I'm not, you'll be sure the Li Corp. has already gone by now."

"Fine, fine, I admit you are good at thinking, Xiao Lang. But the script is not in Chinese, Japanese or France. So, I just wish you luck. I'll bring you two to the dig tomorrow. Vince won't be coming home. He needs to analyze the mirror."

"That's fine with us," Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded in agreement. They finally finished the dinner but Sheifa insisting them to stay for awhile but Syaoran declined, "No, sorry. Can't stay. Sakura and I need to call Hikari. We need to check up on her. Who knows what that stupid head is teaching my daughter now?"

"I thought only Mei Xi called him that. You sure pick up fast," Sheifa smiled as Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a fast learner."

"And you're getting a fast reward for that," Sakura pinched him at the waist as Syaoran tried to dodge it but Sakura was too fast, "Sakura, you're evil."

"I'm evil, you're the devil. How many times I've told you to stop calling names at each other?" Sakura scolded him like a little boy who just broke a rule as Syaoran pouted cutely. Sheifa screamed and jumped around, "A Kodak moment. I've never seen little brother acts this cute. I wish Tomoyo's here."

"No worries, she has a lot of Syaoran and his cuteness. I'll ask her to send it to you," Sakura smiled meaningfully as Syaoran glared at her. Sheifa cannot help but smiled at the couple in front of her.

"We'll leave for now," Sakura said and gave Sheifa a bear hug. Sheifa smiled and felt all warm inside when Sakura did that. She was so happy to see them so happy after all the tragedies that happened to them. It was so relieving to see them happy in the inside rather than the outside. It's been awhile since she saw that glimmer of happiness in Sakura and Syaoran's eyes. But what's bothering her was Touya. He seemed to not know how to get over after what happened. He was still waiting for Mei Xi after all this time and the meeting with Hana was giving him hopes but Sheifa felt it was rather unnerving to start giving him a false hope… What would happen if she was not Mei Xi? What if she never gains back her memory? What if she was really the real Akimine Hana? She could go on with the 'what if' but nothing could be gained if she just sitting there. The only way to be certain that Touya could finally reach his happiness is to help Sakura and Syaoran finding about that mirrors.

**Author's Note: I just want to ask if I should discontinue this story... I mean I have the plot all ready but somehow I feel like there's no one interested in the story... So, please tell me if I should discontinue this story... Thanks for reading...**

**I'm sorry, I'm really in a bad situation right now... And the mood swing isn't helping me too... So, pretty please... Help is in need... -Cry-  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Turquoise

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm going to have my final exam…**

**So need to concentrate on exam for now…**

**But I'll update as soon as I can after the exam is over …**

**Which is in 3 more weeks…**

**But I would like to thank lhaine07, Crystal Ying, and ximen for reviewing and help me to get over my mood swing…**

**Your words really encourage me… Luv you guys…**

**And also cherrysakurawolf and rosedreamer101 for reviewing for Love and Sacrifice…. Luv u…**

**Arigatou, minna-san…**

**Chapter 7: The Turquoise…**

**The Next Day**

"Sakura, wake up already. We'll be late if you won't get up now," Syaoran shook her gently but Sakura turned her back on him. Syaoran could not help but smiled at Sakura's childlike behaviour when she was in slumber. He moved towards Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sakura snuggled into his arms when Syaoran blew her ears. Sakura chuckled and got up slowly and looked at Syaoran who loosening his arms from Sakura, "Why did you do that?"

"We're going to be late. Vince will be wondering what we are doing coming so late," Syaoran got up as Sakura frowned with a blush on her face. She got into the bathroom and took a quick bath. Well, quick in women's term. Syaoran had just received a call, informing him his car had reached the hotel. So, they needn't to wait for a cab. Sakura finally got out of the bathroom, wearing a light pink shirt with a denim jacket and a pair of dark brown pants. Her hair was put in a ponytail to make it easy for her to walk in the dig without worrying about her hair.

They walked out the room and left the hotel as soon as possible or Vince will have a longer neck considering how late they are. Syaoran drove as fast as he could to the Zhou's resident. Sheifa was waiting for them at the gate, "Hop in, Sheifa."

"What took you so long? You're not doing anything naughty last night, right?" Sheifa asked as Sakura blushed and turned her face away, "No, I woke up late."

"You don't have to hide it, little cherry blossom. It's okay," Sheifa smiled as Syaoran sighed at his sister's annoying behaviour. Sakura was trying to convince her that they did not do anything naughty last night but Sheifa was giving them a very knowing look. Sakura kept on blabbering while Sheifa nodded with a smile. Seeing that, Sakura tried again to convince her until Syaoran could not take it anymore, "Sheifa, stop it. We do nothing last night. And even if we did anything, it's none of your business."

"Xiao Lang, you're making it worse," Sakura slapped his arm as Sheifa smiled, "I didn't say anything."

"You sure didn't say anything but the look on your face says everything," Syaoran said as he turned left when he saw a signboard. He parked the car with Sakura and Sheifa followed suit. The dig looked gloomy from where they stood. Sakura was a little scared to see how dark the dig was, "Are we going in there?"

"No, Vince is outside. I'll show you," Sheifa said as she led the way to a tent beside the dig. Sakura was so scared that she did not realize there was a big tent beside the dig. Who could blame her, right? It's her phobia and it was due to Touya's favour for scaring the hell out of her. Syaoran smiled at Sakura who could not help but clung to her husband. They reached the tent and went inside to see a very unexpected view.

"Vince, what the hell happened here?" Sheifa's angry voice was heard. She wasn't mad at him. She was so furious to anyone who'd done that to Vince, her beloved husband. Vince tried to get up but couldn't. Sheifa came to him and helped him to get up. Sakura and Syaoran, on the other hand, were clueless to the view in front of them.

"Someone knocked me from behind and tried to take the mirrors away. Thank goodness the mirrors are safe," Vince said as Sheifa was suddenly on the verge of tears, "Are you trying to say the mirrors are more important than your life, Vince Zhou?!" Vince flinched at the tone that Sheifa was using on him.

"I'm sorry, Sheifa. I didn't mean it that way but this is what I've been working for. I can't just let it go that easy," Vince looked at Sheifa who hugged him tightly. She was relieved that he was all right. Who knows what she would do if anything happened to Vince. Syaoran looked at Vince with a serious look in his eyes and asked who on earth could be having an eye on the mirrors. Vince tried hard to think if there was any suspicious person that could be the suspect but no one came into his mind.

"Did you see your attacker, Vince Onni-chan?" Sakura suddenly asked with a frown on her face, "I didn't get to see his face. It was too fast."

"He'll try again, you know?" Syaoran said as Sakura and Sheifa looked at the wound on Vince's head. Vince nodded his head in agreement. Vince was cracking his brain to find any clues but nothing came. A gasp was heard as they all looked at the source of the gasp, "What happened in here?" the same lady that Syaoran misunderstood as Vince's mistress came in and looked around the tent, "Naomi, Vince got attacked."

Naomi looked at Vince who was sitting on the chair with a dry blood on his head, "I'll call Alex to come here." She went outside and called Alex immediately. Her nervous voice was heard as she demanded her husband to come to the dig as soon as possible. It took Alex five minutes to arrive there and was shocked to see the mess in the tent, "What the hell happened?"

"Someone attacked me and was searching for the mirrors," Vince explained as Alex yelled in frustration. He looked at Vince and gave him a scolding, "I've told you we need security but you won't listen to me, you stubborn pig. Now, look what happened to you." Sheifa glared at Alex and stood up, "My husband is not a stubborn pig, Alexander Snow! And you will never call him that ever again. He may be stubborn but he's surely not a pig!"

"Oops! I didn't see you there, Sheifa. Sorry," Alex smiled nervously. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the man that just came in and was yelling at Vince. It was very sudden that they stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Alex turned and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. His face suddenly brightened up and shook hands with Sakura and Syaoran, "You're must Li-san and you're Sakura, Fujitaka sensei's daughter."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded as Alex gave them big hug which squeezed the two of them together. Sakura looked at Syaoran who frowned but she could not help but smiled at Alex's outburst, "Nice to meet you, Alex-san."

"Please call me Alex. I don't do well with formality," Alex scratched the back of his head. Sheifa took the collar of Alex's shirt and gave him a scolding for forgetting about Vince who was injured. Alex bowed again and again in front of Sheifa and apologized to the angry wife. Naomi and Sheifa helped Vince to get up and sent him the nearest clinic. Sheifa and Vince went into the room to meet the doctor while Sakura, Syaoran, Naomi and Alex waited for them. Syaoran looked at Alex and asked about the mirrors.

Alex was reluctant to tell at first but when Sakura insisted, he obliged. He told them about the seven mirrors that they were trying to find and were supposed to be put into the museum there. There were seven mirrors with each one having the names according to the colour of the mirrors. The Turquoise, The Sapphire, The Emerald, The Amber, The Topaz, The Ruby and The Amethyst. Syaoran was still not satisfied with his answer. He needed to know where they found out the names of the mirrors when they had no clue what the mirrors would do. Naomi declined the fact that they did not know what the mirrors could do. They knew the mirrors were used to revive the dead centuries ago but what they did not know for certain is the price to pay for using the mirrors or some certain conditions to initiate the power of the mirrors. Syaoran was about to ask them another question when Sheifa and Vince came out off the room. Vince had his head bandaged. After taking the medication, they went back to the dig as Vince was insisting them to go there. The mirrors that they had found were with Alex when the incident happened. Alex was going to analyze the mirrors at the lab. Vince said that they were lucky that the mirrors were not in the tent when he was attacked which got him another scolding from Sheifa. Sakura and Syaoran were given the chance to see the mirrors. The mirrors had a beautiful carving around it but the carving somehow seemed familiar to Sakura and Syaoran, "Clow Reed," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison when their eyes met.

"What do you mean with Clow Reed? Someone you know?" Alex frowned at them as he never heard about Clow Reed. Vince nodded at them as they looked at the mirrors with suspicion and anticipation. Something is going to happen and somehow they do not like the sound of that. It can be something exhilarating or it can be something very gruesome. When it comes to Clow Reed, it can be both, usually.

Sakura was somehow attracted to the second mirror which has a cherry blossom symbol on it which usually does not come in package with any Clow's creation. Sakura touched the symbol while Syaoran was explaining to Alex about Clow Reed. And with Alex's enthusiasm, Syaoran was getting annoyed and restless with Alex harrying him with questions and requesting him to give answers to every question that he could came up with. Syaoran was saved by Sakura who suddenly called for him, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I know where the third mirror is," Sakura said with her eyes unfocused. Syaoran held her shoulders to bring her usual bright emerald eyes but something was not right. Sakura sat on a chair and sighed deeply, "What happened?" Syaoran was worried and with Sakura not saying anything, he became more worried.

"I can show you where it is but I have a request," Sakura looked at Vince and then Alex. Vince and Alex turned to each other and nodded, "You have to give the mirrors to the Li Clan. We have been hunted every time we are found. The Li knows what to do with us. You are to obey my commands. Do you understand?" Sakura's eyes suddenly turned to piercing turquoise hues when she was talking. Vince and Alex could feel the goose bumps when they saw the eyes of Sakura. Syaoran stood in front of her with a stern look on his face, "Who are you?"

"I'm Turquoise. I'm using her body as a medium to talk to you. My greetings to you, Master Li," Sakura sat down on the floor and bowed humbly in front of him, "Give me back my wife."

"Forgive me, Master Li. But I'll return the body when I'm finished. I don't deserve your audacity, Master Li. Now, listen and take action," Sakura glared sharply at him as she stood up. Syaoran did not like the sound of her voice. Sakura was never that cold to him. Even when they were having a fight, she never uses that kind of look on him. It was colder than the end of the world.

"Each mirror has its initiator. Sapphire is the centre. She has no initiator. She will choose her initiator on the final judgment. I can't say any more than that," Sakura said as she walked out the tent. They followed her when Alex blurted out, "If Sapphire is a she, then what are you? Are you a he or a she?" There goes the one million dollar question. Sakura trembled a bit and looked at him incredulously, "Do you think I'm a pervert? Of course I'm a she."

Sakura shot him with another death glare and walked off; leaving them behind, "Talk about mood swing." Alex shook his head and Syaoran finally agreed with something that came out from Alex's mouth.

"Say, Miss Turquoise. How can we find the initiators?" Naomi was curious and finally breathed a word to the mirror that was using Sakura's body as the medium. Sakura turned to her, "That's the secret I have to keep and for you to find out."

She took off again, walking too fast for them to follow, "I somehow starting to hate her." Naomi frowned but still tried to catch up with Turquoise. Sheifa smiled while Syaoran was getting impatient. What had happened to Sakura? It is okay for her to leave her body for a long period?

"Another thing, the mirrors will not be activated unless the mirrors have sensed their initiators. Meaning, without the presence of the initiator, the mirror will stay dormant. The third mirror is the last one in France, the other four mirrors are in the place we were created," Turquoise said as Sheifa opened her mouth and asked, "Are you saying there's another initiator with us?" Sakura shook her head, denying Sheifa. Sheifa was not satisfied with her answer and was about to give her a piece of her mind when she was cut off, "I'm helping you to find the other mirrors, but you'll never find the other if the mirror in your hand does not give the direction. Which mean, you'll have a useless mirror which does nothing but reflects your pitiful faces unless you find the rightful initiator." They were getting annoyed with every word that came out from Sakura's mouth. Her usual cheerful features were ruined by this annoying mirror that can do nothing but says something sarcastically, "I hope her attitude do not rub off to Sakura. She's a bad influence." Alex said as Vince looked at Syaoran who walked very far from Sakura. Vince walked beside him and patted his shoulder, "She'll come back. Trust her. Sakura's a strong girl." Syaoran sighed deeply and nodded his head. Vince was not doing very well in comforting him but at least, he tried. Sheifa saw the worry in Syaoran's eyes. It was not his usual self to show his weakness to other.

**Japan**

"Uncle Touya is late," Hikari sat warily outside the door of her kindergarten as she waited for Touya to pick her up. She was waiting as water started to play around her eyes. She sniffled when a shadow cast over her face. She looked up and learned the features of the man. The man smiled at her as Hikari was about to run back into the kindergarten when the man caught her arm, "Hey, little girl. Where are you going?"

Hikari was crying when she turned to the man, "Okaa-san said don't talk to strangers. Please let me go."

"Na, na… I'm not a stranger. I know your parents. Your mother is Li Ying Fa and your father is Li Xiao Lang. See, I'm no stranger. And your name is Li Hikari. Am I right?" the man said as Hikari nodded head. She was so trusting just like her mother. The man smiled at her as she smiled back. He squatted in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket, "Here, this is for you. Would you come with me? Your father asked me to fetch you." The man gave her a lollypop. Hikari was about to take the lollypop when she heard someone calling for her, "Hikari, where are you?" Hikari brightened up when she heard the voice and ran towards the voice. The man was too shocked to say anything or do anything. She was too fast before he could do something like grab her and bring her into his car. Hikari was huffing when she met the owner of the voice that was calling for her, "Aunt Hana!"

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Uncle Touya and Grandpa Fujitaka are busy, so today I'll take you home," Hana smiled as Hikari jumped happily, "I was talking to an uncle. I don't know him but he knows Otou-san, Okaa-san and me." Hikari pointed at a man who was starting his car and left. Hana frowned and looked at Hikari. She suddenly was overwhelmed with fear. Something was not right about that man. But Hana could not put it into words. The man left so quickly that she could not see his face, "Did he do anything to you?"

"He was giving me a lollypop and said that Otou-san sent him to fetch me but I left him when I heard your voice. Did I do anything wrong, Aunt Hana? You keep on frowning. Okaa-san said when people frown, they are either in thought or angry," Hikari asked with her eyes filled with sadness. Hana kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly to calm her down, "No, I'm not mad at you. Next time, wait with the teacher. I don't want anything to happen to you." Hikari sobbed and slowly hugged Hana back. The teacher came, still panting for she too went to search for Hikari, "Hikari-Chan, there you are."

"Sensei, gomen," Hikari said as the teacher smiled at her, "Next time, wait with the other children, okay? I can't go around playing hide and seek. Your friends will be worried if you go off like that."

"I'll take her home, sensei. Her uncle and grandpa have things to do," Hana explained as the teacher nodded in understanding, "Daijoubu, Fujitaka-san just call in and told me that you'll fetch her today. You're Akimine-san, right?" Hana nodded and smiled at the cheerful teacher. They bowed at each other and went to the car. Hikari sat beside her, still with her gloomy face, "Ne, Hikari. Let's go eat some ice-cream." Her face went gloomier than before, "I can't eat ice-cream without Okaa-san's consent or she'll cry her eyes out." Hana could not help but chuckled at Hikari's blunt but cute remark, "I promise she'll let it go this one time or we can keep it a secret. Just you and me." Hikari brightened up and nodded eagerly, "I want to have secrets with Aunt Hana. Only friends have secrets together. Are you my friend, Aunt Hana?" Hikari asked happily as Hana nodded with a smile on her face. God, this little girl is really lovable. No one can hate her. I hope nothing will happen to her. She's too precious to everyone. Even to me. I don't think I can lose her.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Hikari's little voice was heard as they walked to buy some ice cream. As they were taking their time choosing the right ice cream to eat, Hikari's eyes suddenly brightened up when she saw a big white bear giving out balloons to the children. Hikari slowly pulled the hem of Hana's shirt as Hana looked at Hikari who was looking at her with her pleading eyes. She squatted in front of her, "Is there anything you want, Hikari?"

She nodded and pointed at the balloons. Hana got up and took Hikari's hand in hers and walked to the big bear. The big bear gave her a pink balloon as Hikari laughed happily. She jumped happily as Hana gave an ice cream to her. Hikari licked the ice cream and smiled, "Oishi!!" she ran happily as Hana tried to keep up with her. Hana lose sight of her when she took a turn at a corner. She was panicking but still searched for Hikari. She was calling out for Hikari but no answer was heard. She was getting anxious and worried. She ran as fast as she could while her eyes darted to search for Hikari. Her heart beat were getting faster while her mind could not help but to think about the man that came to pick up Hikari when she was the one with the liberty to do so. As she was running, she caught a glimpse of Hikari's hair. She stopped and saw a man with her. The man was helping her to get her balloon from a tree. Hana ran to her and picked up Hikari and moved away from the man. Hana was about to ask who was he but when the man turned with the balloon, Hana gasped at the man. Her legs gave out as she fell on the ground with Hikari still in her protective arms, "Hana, what's wrong?"

"Hikari, don't freak me out like that," Hana said as her tensed face loosened a bit. Hikari looked guiltily at Hana and hugged Hana tightly, "Hey, what happened?" the man asked as he squatted in front of them, "Uncle Touya, did I do anything wrong?"

"Don't run off like that. I'm so worried. I don't want anything to happen to you," Hana loosened her embrace and tried to smile to assure Hikari that she had done nothing wrong but only she knew how freaked out she had been when looking for her. Touya sighed at them with a warm smile on his face. He hugged both of them tightly. He wanted to ask why Hana was so anxious when Hikari was just about a mile away from her. But seeing the worried face of Hana's, he would ask her later then. They went to Hana's car when Hikari asked Touya, "Aren't you busy, Uncle Touya?"

"I just finished my work. So, I took a walk," Touya explained as Hikari pouted and mumbled, "You have the time to take a walk but no time to take me home."

"I heard that, little Missus," Touya said as Hikari stuck her tongue at Touya, "I'm not your wife. You should call Aunt Hana Missus, not me."

Touya scratched his head with a blush on his face as Hana too blushed after hearing what Hikari said. Touya took Hikari's bag from the car, "Well, we'd better go now."

"Won't you come with us, Aunt Hana?" Hikari frowned as Hana smiled as she got into her car, "Sorry, but I've something I have to finish up before I can come and play with you."

Hikari's eyes brightened up and her eagerness could be seen even without looking at her, "You'll come and play with me?" Hana nodded, giving the assurance to Hikari who would be lonely without her family around. Fujitaka and Touya are her family but without her parents, she knew how lonely Hikari could be. Looking into her bright eyes, she could still see a tint of loneliness. Something that she was used to and something she doesn't Hikari to get used to. It was painful, living on with no parents to take care of her. Her aunt and uncle treated her well, but deep inside she still want to feel the love of her parents. Well, being the only child did not help either. It made her more lonesome and all her feelings were kept inside herself with no place to pour it out. Chikane is her best friend but it just did not seem right to bother her with it. It would only gave her more worries rather than comfort her heart. She could tell the look in someone's eyes. The empathy and sympathy was really unnerving to her.

"I'll come straight to play with you after I'm finished," Hana said and left after Hikari gave her a very surprising kiss on her cheek, "Uncle Touya, you'll make dinner for Aunt Hana, right?" Hikari batted her eyes at Touya who had goose bumps seeing his niece doing something very unusual for herself to do so, "Who taught you that?"

"Aunt Aimi used to do that to Uncle Yukito when she needs him to do the groceries," Hikari said bluntly as Touya mumbled under his breath, "She's a bad influence for sure. I should've guessed she'll be teaching the kids something like that." They walked hand in hand to the house but only came into the house when he agreed to make dinner for the four of them. Touya asked why did she insisted that he cook when it was her grandpa's turn to cook and the answer from her mouth got Touya's blushing and shut his mouth up.

"Yay!!! Grandpa doesn't have to cook today. Uncle Touya will make a beautiful dinner for Aunt Hana," Hikari said when she caught the sight of Fujitaka when he came into the house. Fujitaka smiled his granddaughter's eagerness. He never thought a child like her could be a matchmaker at the age of hers. It had to do with the influence she got from her mother. It was not a bad thing really but something told him that her constant eagerness gave some hope to Touya. He's not being pessimistic but looking back at what his children had been through, it is very unhealthy to give him a false hope. He will not be broken, he will be shattered to pieces and Fujitaka does not want that.

"Hana will have dinner with us then," Fujitaka said with a smile, "Thank you, Hikari for giving me a time-out." Hikari giggled when Fujitaka ruffled her soft hair. Hikari ran into the kitchen to help out. Touya looked at Hikari who was wiping the table with a cloth. He wanted to ask her about what happened to her that got Hana panicking like that. He turned back to look at the miso soup he was making and turned back to look at Hikari. He really wanted to ask but something was stopping him from doing so. He turned back to stir the miso when Hikari was still oblivious to his constant turning. Fujitaka came into the kitchen after taking a bath and saw that Touya was turning again and again with a frown on his face, "What are you doing, Touya? You keep on looking at Hikari. Is there something wrong?"

Touya sighed deeply and looked at Hikari then Fujitaka again and again, which made him helpless. He will have to tell them what was on his mind.

"What happened to you at school? Aunt Hana was panicking when you went missing," Touya looked at Hikari who stopped wiping the table and looked at Touya with an uneasy look. Looking at that kind of expression on the usual happy face of Hikari made the looker more determined to know what had happened that evening.

"Someone came to fetch me. He told me that Otou-san asked him to fetch me but I ran to Aunt Hana when I heard her voice. Am I not supposed to follow that man? he told me that he knew Otou-san," Hikari wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at Touya who was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and worry, "I forbid you from following anyone home except Grandpa, Aunt Hana, Aunt Aimi, Uncle Yukito, Sachi Ne-Chan and me. Do you understand?" Hikari nodded though the visible resent was seen in her eyes. Hikari was a bit unhappy with the way Touya talked to her. It was not her fault entirely but everyone was telling her not to follow anyone when she was the one waiting for her uncle to fetch her. It was unfair.

Somehow she was not feeling happy anymore to the dinner that she had planned. Hana came later that night but Hikari was a bit distant. When Touya was doing the dishes, Hana took her chance and asked Hikari what was her problem and Hikari told Hana exactly what she felt. Hana was trying to think of something to cheer Hikari up.

"You know your uncle loves you so much. That's why he said it that way. He's not mad at you. He was being firm. Not to you but to himself. He's mad that he was not there for you whenever you need him. That's why you have to listen to all his nonsense, okay?" Hana said as Hikari nodded, washing away all her anger to her uncle with every single word that came out of Hana's mouth. She suddenly see how protective her uncle to her. That is the only way that Touya knew to show how much he loves his niece. His only niece.

**France**

"Are you done yet?" Sakura's voice echoed in the cave as Alex and Syaoran were digging at the most dangerous place on earth. A single wrong step, they would fall and die immediately or at least paralyzed for the rest of their lives, "Will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here." Alex glared at Sakura who kept nagging them for the whole two hours. Syaoran was in his own world when he stepped on an unstable rock. Sakura grabbed his arm to stop him from falling, "Goodness, could you be careful, Master? And stop daydreaming. I would never forgive myself if you fall off. I've promised Mistress that I look out for you when I'm in her body. So, get yourself together. I'll return her body later. You're such a baby. Can't you at least be without your wife even for a minute? God, you're such a baby."

"Maybe if you stop nagging, we'll be more focused on the job at hand, Turquoise," Alex was relieved somehow when she grabbed Syaoran. Or else, they'll have Sakura to answer to. Syaoran got himself together and kept on digging as Naomi, Sheifa and Vince looked at them with worry. So, Sakura let Turquoise into her body. He was thinking that Turquoise had forced herself into Sakura's body, "Where is she now?"

"You're asking for Mistress?" Turquoise asked as Syaoran looked at her incredulously, "Who else would I be asking for?"

"She's still in here but asleep. She'll wake up when I leave. Now get to work. You don't want me to get comfortable with this body, do you, Master?" Turquoise smirked as Sheifa frowned at her, "You better stop smirking. I don't need you to contaminate my memories of Sakura."

"And what would you do if I don't, Lady Sheifa?" Turquoise turned her eyes to Sheifa while Syaoran dug faster to find the third mirror. Sheifa was getting pissed off but Vince prevented her from pouncing on the girl that was getting on her nerves. Badly. Alex yelled at them with a mirror in his hands. He had a smile on his face. He was relieved that Turquoise would leave Sakura's body soon. Alex was so happy that he did not see where he was standing. This time Syaoran was quick and grabbed him before he falls into the gap that had sharp rocks pointing at them.

"Alex, you're giving me a heart attack," Naomi said with tears swimming in her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her husband nearly fell into the gap, "Sorry, love."

"Let's get out before anything happens," Vince said as they left the cave and went into the tent. Sakura sat in front of the three mirrors and smiled, "Another four and then we'll be free at last." Sheifa looked at the face of Sakura who smiling at talking to herself, "When are you going to leave my sister's body?"

"Well, after you find the initiator of course," Turquoise looked at Sheifa who gaped at her, "You're kidding, right?" Turquoise giggled and smiled brightly, "Of course I'm kidding."

"So, you are capable of making jokes," Alex mumbled but Sakura stood in front of him and gave him a pinch on his shoulder and chest, "Ouch! Stop pinching me! What did I do to you?"

"That's for making fun of my gender and the second one for questioning my capability. I'll be gone for now. See you all later." Turquoise said as Alex stared at her in disbelief, "We'll meet you again?" A smack was heard and this time his head became the victim. Sakura collapsed in front of him and Syaoran quickly took a hold of her. He carried her to chair and put her down. He caressed her face to wake her up. His worry was heard from his voice. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. Syaoran could not help but kissed her passionately. He needed to feel her. Needed to feel the Sakura he knew. Needed to replace all the coldness he felt when Turquoise was in her body. Needed to find the warmth that is Sakura.

"Don't ever do that again to me, Sakura," Syaoran panted a bit as he looked at Sakura who was also panting and was a bit in shock. He hugged her tightly as the others smiled at the love in Syaoran's eyes, "But I'll be glad to if you're going to kiss me like that." Sakura giggled but Syaoran gave her a stern look.

"You little vixen," Alex smiled knowingly at Sakura who finally realized she was giving a show to everyone and Syaoran still stared at her with his stern look, "You don't know how scared he was." Sheifa shook her head as Sakura's blush faded and hugged Syaoran tightly, "I'm sorry. I promised I won't do it again. I'm so sorry." Her tears came flowing down her cheeks. She was feeling guilty for making him worried but she was making fun of his worry for her. Syaoran sighed as his face softened.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but where on earth is the place that they were created? That little jinx never say where they were created," Sheifa said with clenched teeth, "Don't worry, Lady Sheifa. We already knew where that is." Alex smiled at her but Sheifa gave him a death glare for calling her Lady Sheifa which really reminded her of that little jinx.

"And would you kindly tell me where before I took the liberty to kill you, Alexander Snow," Sheifa gritted her teeth as Alex giggled nervously, "Japan."

"If they were originated from Japan, how did they are here in France?" Sakura curiously asked as Vince answered it, "I've told you about the mythos about some guy reviving his love, right? Well, it was not a mythos anymore. It was real."

"So, we'll be going home then," Sakura smiled brightly. She was so happy to meet her daughter again. Though she left only for two days, it felt like two years for her. Sakura and Syaoran were told to get back with Sheifa and pack up all their belongings. They were going back to Japan whilst Vince, Alex and Naomi packed up all the things for their research. Syaoran sent Sheifa back to her house to pack up while they went back to the hotel to do the same. They promised to meet at the airport tomorrow.

"Everything went so fast. I'm starting to feel scared. Something is going to happen and it's getting at me. Syaoran, what if something bad happen? Look at Vince. Something worse could happen," her trembling voice was all it took to tell Syaoran how scared she was. Syaoran could do nothing to stop her shaking body. He did the one thing he could which was hugging her tightly, telling her he will be there with her no matter what.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading… meet you again after three weeks…. Review please…**

10


	8. NEWS

Hi I'm Allyson , Hana's friends.. she ask me to write this for you, her readers

She's terribly sorry because she could not update any time soon for her father has banned her from using the internet for now.

She is deeply sorry. GOMEN NASAI….

I'll glad to tell you that she'll be updating her chapters in two weeks time. Hope you'll be patients and wait for it


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Pregnant

**Disclaimer: Like every author has said in their stories…**

**Author's Note: Here's the long awaited chapter… I'm sorry for the late update… and I don't feel like talking about it either… But let just say my father is making my life like hell… well, not really… but it sucks… Sorry again for the late update….**

**And PLEASE…. PRETTY PLEASE…. READ AND REVIEW…. 3 Luv u…**

**Chapter 8: I'm Pregnant…**

"That's good to hear. Hikari will be jumping around if she hears this. Well, come straight to my house. I'll do a welcoming party for you. No! You can't say no. I know you only went there for two days but I've already miss you. No buts, Sakura! I'll kidnap Hikari. There! You can't say no now," Tomoyo walked to a shelf and took out a file out while her phone was between her ear and her shoulder, "Okay, talk to you later. I've got thing to settle now. Love you."

She hung up and sat on a chair while looking at the file she just took out. While she was doing that, her door was opened by none other but her charming husband.

"What are you doing, honey pie?" Eriol sat beside her and circled her waist with his arms, "I'm working."

"I've told you to stop working. It's not good for the baby," Eriol frowned at her as Tomoyo sighed deeply before glaring at Eriol, "For God's sake, I'm only three weeks, Eriol. The doctor said no heavy work. Taking out a file out of a shelf and reading is not considered as heavy work, Eriol Hiragizawa." Eriol looked at her, dumbfounded by her outburst. He smiled and caressed her hair lovingly. Tomoyo suddenly put down the file and snuggled up to his chest and circled her arms around his waist, "Sorry," her lovely voice filled with guilt. Talking about mood swing.

"Nah, don't mention it. I'm in the wrong. You're right. You need to get yourself busy to get over the boredom. After all, I've taken all other work from you," Eriol sat down on the couch and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah! Sakura and Syaoran are getting back and I want to make a welcoming party for them," Tomoyo said as Eriol chuckled, "I've already know that."

"Oh, I forgot that you always have an eye on them," Tomoyo pouted while Eriol kissed her forehead, "You don't have to be jealous coz' I've both my eyes on you but only a glance on them."

"So, that's why Sakura and Syaoran always in trouble. You're mean, Eriol," Tomoyo slapped his arm playfully. Eriol laughed heartily, "Ops, there goes my ultimate secret but I know the real reason for this 'welcoming party'."

"And what is that, Mr. Know-It-All?" Tomoyo asked innocently, "You wanted to announce to them that you're pregnant, right?"

"You know me too well. I believe you when you said you have two eyes on me," Tomoyo smiled as Eriol looked at her incredulously, "What? You don't believe me?"

"Okay, I know. I've insulted the great 100 over years old man. Sorry," Tomoyo rolled her eyes as Eriol chuckled, "You're going to pay for teasing me, honey pie."

"Do you take cash? Coz' I don't think I can take another…" Tomoyo was cut off when Eriol tickled her. Tomoyo could not stop laughing but Eriol stopped immediately when he remembered that Tomoyo was pregnant. Tomoyo panted with her flushed cheeks and Eriol could not help but kissed her passionately.

"Is that the payment? Are we clear now?" Tomoyo asked innocently but Eriol smiled cunningly at her, "Oh no, you don't. It takes more than that." Tomoyo suddenly got up and stuck her tongue at Eriol and took a run, leaving Eriol chasing after her, "Tomoyo, don't run too fast. The baby."

"Don't worry. The baby can take this," Tomoyo said and dashed into the living room, "Goodness, you are freaking me out, Tomoyo. Okay, no more game."

"Aww, Eriol is such a cutie," Tomoyo said as she sat on the sofa, "You'll do the planning and I'll do the work." Eriol sat beside her as Tomoyo frowned at him, "What for?"

"The supposedly welcoming party," Eriol rolled his eyes as Tomoyo giggled, "Why can't I do the work and you do the planning instead? I love to do the work," Tomoyo pouted cutely whilst Eriol looked at her with gaped mouth, "You're pregnant. Are you even forgetting that? Is pregnancy giving you some kind of short term memory? Because the Tomoyo I knew is very good with memory."

"Okay, okay. I'll take that as a compliment more than an insult. Eriol, I like to be pregnant," Tomoyo looked at her still flat belly as she put a hand on it, "Why?" Eriol's voice was heard. Tomoyo turned her eyes to her beloved husband and smiled angelically, "Because you'll always take care of me better." Said that when you're in labor.

"Oh no. I don't think so. I don't hate you're getting pregnant. I just hate the mood swing and all the cravings," Eriol put his hands in the air as Tomoyo suddenly cried. Man, that's what we're talking about. Mood swing. Eriol hugged her and soothed her without words that might get the house flooded with tears.

"You hate me," Tomoyo suddenly said but Eriol kissed her forehead. That always soothed her, "No, I don't hate you. I love you so much. Now, stop crying and we can start planning your welcoming party. Sakura and my little descendant will be here tonight. We need to hurry, aren't we?" Tomoyo nodded as Eriol wiped her tears away. She smiled and pulled a notebook and a pen. First on the list, catering.

"Call Aimi," she ordered as Eriol dialed her number, "Yo, Aimi! Are you free today? Great! Tomoyo wants to give some trouble to you. No, not that kind of trouble. We need your specialty for Sakura and Syaoran's welcoming party. Thanks. Can you come over at 12? We'll talk later then. Bye," Eriol hung up and the list goes on and on.

**Hana **

"Junko, please cancel my dinner tonight with Izumi," Hana closed the door but Junko came in with her, "But Akimine-san, I don't have Sato-san's number. I've got only his company's number. You've never told me I should take note of your personal dinner with Sato-san."

Hana blinked her eyes as realization hit her on the head, "Oh gosh, sorry 'bout that. My mind is not with me just now. I'll tell him. It's lunch time already. You'd better hurry go get your lunch." She smiled as Junko smiled bitterly at her. Junko left the room and went back to her place when Raku came, "Hey, let's go. I'm starving." Junko took her purse and walked with Raku to the elevator, "Raku, do you ever put your personal dinner with your boyfriend in a business planner?"

"NO! Never! That is so taboo. It's as if having a love relationship is a business. That's so not cool. Why did you ask? Is there anyone who does that? I'm so going to laugh at their faces and tell them to get a life," Raku looked at her face in small mirror as Junko just looked at her, "Is that supposed to mean she doesn't love that person?"

"Probably. Junko, you too should get a life. Get a boyfriend and you know what I'm talking about," Raku eyed her from head to toe when Junko puffed her cheeks. As she was looking so cute, a guy came into the elevator, eyes straight on her. He smiled as she smiled back with embarrassment written all over her face. Raku mouthed at her 'hottie' when he turned his back on them. Junko frowned at her and all that she was thinking about was put behind her mind.

Hana, on the other hand, was calling Izumi but only reached his voicemail which was a relief for her. If she reached him directly, there will be lots of questions to answer to, "Hey, it's me, Hana. I just want to say I'm sorry I can't make it to the dinner tonight. Something came up and I can't say no to it. I'll make it up. How about dinner tomorrow? I'm really sorry. Bye." She hung up and put the phone on the table. She sighed deeply and recalled what Tomoyo just forced her to do.

** Flashback **

"Hey, Eriol. What's up?" Hana said when she answered the phone.

"Yo, Hana. We're having a welcoming party for Sakura and Syaoran. They're coming back to Japan tonight,' Eriol explained while Hana thought to herself, "So soon?"

"Wow, so soon? When's the party?" Hana asked as she multitasked, doing some reading on her projects.

"Tonight of course," Eriol answered as Hana stayed silent for a moment, "You're there, Hana-Chan?"

"Yeah, I'm here but sorry. I can't make it. I have a dinner tonight with Izumi," Hana explained when she heard Eriol spoke to Tomoyo, getting a scream from the other end, "No way! You have to make it. I want everyone to be there. You can have a dinner with that je… I mean tomorrow. You can have it with him tomorrow. Tonight is my night. So, pretty please. Please. Please. Please."

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll be there. You're so going to get me dead," Hana sighed as Tomoyo laughed, "I'm not getting you dead. I'm giving you life."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hana frowned, "You'll get it sooner or later, workaholic."

"I am not," Hana defended herself.

"Yes, you are," she could felt Tomoyo was sticking her tongue out.

** End Flashback **

"Earth on Hana! Something on your mind? Do you want to cancel our lunch and talk?" Chikane said in front of Hana who was startled to hear her loud voice.

"No, I won't cancel our lunch. I can't cancel everything today, right?" Hana took her handbag and pulled Chikane from her seat. They waited for the elevator to open when Chikane asked, "Did you just cancel what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I cancel the dinner with Izumi. I can't refuse Tomoyo. She's persistent," Hana explained while Chikane chuckled and shook her head, "He's going to be pissed off."

"I know. You don't have to tell me the obvious. Comfort me, not confront me," Hana gave her a puppy eyes but Chikane just laughed heartily, "Now you pissed me off, Chika-Chan."

"Aww, did I just laugh at you, Hana?" Chikane put her arms around her belly as Hana puffed her cheeks, "You sure did and still doing it."

"Well, I'm sure Tomoyo has a very strong reason to make you cancel that dinner Izumi has been waiting for since last week," Hana glared at Chikane who was making her felt worse than before, "You're the bone of contention." "Shut up, Chika-Chan. I'm feeling worse, the worst! So, please give my heart a break."

"It will be best for you to break up with him than give your heart a break every time you need to break his heart," Chikane did not laugh when she said this.

"Chikane, I can't. I really can't. He's important to me," Hana said as the door of the elevator opened. They walked out of the door and walked to Hana's car, "He may be important to you. But he's not someone special to you. Well, not anymore." Hana just kept silent to let their uncomfortable conversation faded itself. She was tired of talking the same old thing every time they start to talk about Izumi. They had their lunch without another word about Izumi. Chikane knew when to stop if it comes to Hana. When she keeps silent only means she doesn't want to talk on the subject anymore.

"You're coming tonight, right?" Hana asked as Chikane nodded while putting the straw into her mouth but took her mouth away, "What makes you think I'll get away from Tomoyo's determination when the CEO of Kikyo Corporation can't even say no to her?"

Hana chuckled and nodded her head in agreement, "You're right. I'll agree with that." "Look who's talking? But Tomoyo seems fishy to me. Who'll make a welcoming party when you only left the country for only two days? I'm sure she has something else behind all this party."

"Oh well, at least it won't harm you," Hana said as she waved at the waiter, "Bill please." The waiter excused himself and went to get the bill. Chikane rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I hope so." The waiter came back with the bill and they left after paying, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean all right. Stop asking me the obvious," Chikane said as Hana chuckled lightly. Chikane sure had her temper and Hana was not the one to play with it.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You sure don't want me to send you to the shop?" Hana asked as Chikane waved at the moving taxi, "Yeah, you don't have to make unnecessary trip for me and I'm sure you have a lot to do." Chikane got into the taxi and waved at her friend. Hana waved back and left with her car. She reached her office to find Izumi was waiting for her with his very annoyed expression and Hana knew exactly why he had that expression on his handsome face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Izumi asked with his phone in his hand. Hana sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry but something really came up and I can't refuse her."

"What do you mean you can't refuse her? Who is she?" Izumi harried her with questions as Hana gulped, seeing how angry he was. Telling him the truth will just worsen the situation but to lie is just going to make their relationship worst. It meant that she didn't trust him. What to do? The truth or lie to him?

"Well, Sawako needs me to meet her for the bridal dress and she's only free tonight," Hana was shocked that she could lie without even realizing it, "_Goodness, I lie to him. I really did."_

"Well, if that's the case, I can't be angry with you. I thought it has something to do with your new friends. Just be sure you can make it next Saturday. I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay?" Izumi spoke with a smile on his face as guilt clouded her eyes. She couldn't even look at his eyes. She sat on her chair and nodded at him, "Yeah, it's okay." Izumi was about to give her a kiss but Hana quickly dodged it by making one of her file fell on the floor. She quickly bent herself to take the file, "I… I'll be going now." He gave a peck on her cheek as he knew Hana was not allowing him to kiss her intimately. She kept on doing that since after the coma. Well, they hadn't been intimate for almost eight years. Maybe that was making their relationship go stale. Something needed to be done and done fast. He was making plans and each of it has Hana in it. May God be with her and not him.

Hana sighed deeply and leaned on her chair after making sure Izumi had left her office. She was holding back her breath. She was doing some thinking. Well, major thinking. Maybe she should listen to Chikane and end it once and for all. But she was indebt to him. Five years and he still waited for her. What a girl to do? She can't just leave him and be gone. It was too cruel.

"If you've done with your la-la land, can you come to the meeting room now?" a voice was heard. Hana looked straight and saw her handsome prince, "Touya?" "Yeah, that's me alright."

"What are you doing here?" Hana asked with a frown on her face, "I have a meeting with you today and I volunteered to come pick you up, Hime-sama." Touya bowed in front of her as Hana got up and walked with without another word. She was not her usual self and Touya felt it, "Let's go then."

"Are you okay?" Touya asked as they walked to the meeting room, "Yeah, I'm great."

"You don't look all great to me," Touya said the obvious and Hana suddenly stopped and looked at him with her cold eyes. The usual Mei Xi's eyes, "Well, maybe if you stop staring at me, I'll be great again."

"Wow… wow… why the sudden coldness?" Touya looked at her up and down as Hana took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "I'm sorry for the sudden outburst. I just did something awful to Izumi."

"What? You FINALLY dumped him?" Touya smirked but Hana stopped again and this time with a really disbelief look on her face, "That's not funny, Touya. I love him and I lied to him. Do you think that's funny too?"

Touya turned his face to Hana and looked her straight in the eyes, "Are you really in love with him?" "Yes." Hana said without a pause to show her determination. Her fake determination, "What did you lie about?"

"I've told him I have a meeting with Sawako when the truth, I'm going to Tomoyo's party after canceling the dinner I should be having with him." "That's it?" Hana nodded as Touya chuckled but deep down, who knows what he felt, "He'll understand. So don't worry too much."

They finally reached the meeting room and had their meeting but Touya left immediately after that. He could not bear to see her face and be reminded that she said she loves Izumi. He could not take it when the face of his love said straight to his face that she love another man.

**Sakura **

"Are you done yet?" Sakura looked at Syaoran who was wearing his shirt quickly, "Yeah, I'm done. Let's go." He took their bags and checked out from the hotel. They left with a cab and went straight to the airport where everyone was waiting for them, "What took you so long?" Alex asked with his knowing look, "Wipe that perverted look on your face before I punch you to death."

"Wow, I like them feisty," Alex said as Syaoran glared at him. Alex chuckled as Naomi pinched his arm, "Ouch… what's that for?" "Stop that or you'll get another." "Okay, okay. Man, women are so sensitive."

"Oh, yeah. Do you have a home in Japan, Alex?" Sakura asked, ignoring the pinching argument, "Yeah, we have one. Why do you ask?"

"You'll have to come over to my friend's house before you can go home. She's having a welcoming party for us," Sakura explained as Alex and Naomi looked at each other with a frown on their faces, "No need for the puzzled look. She's weird but she's nice. So, just bear with her." Syaoran said as Alex chuckled and grabbed Naomi into his arm, "Okay, we'll be there. I refuse to miss the chance to meet this weird friend of yours."

"Syaoran, Tomoyo is not weird. She's my cousin and her husband is your cousin. Be nice and stop giving names to them. You won't know what they'll do to you," Sakura smiled as Syaoran shuddered when he was reminded of what Eriol had done to him the last time he was calling him names.

They check-in and then they went into the airplane, finally leaving France. Vince and Alex had made their report to the France government and were accepted when they discussed about the mirrors which will be given to the Li clan. Well, when Syaoran got involved, everything will be done according to his way. He was taught to be the best manipulator in the world but there were five people he could not manipulate – Yelan, Eriol, Sakura, Mei Xi and last but not least, Touya!

Sakura slept in for the whole flight while Syaoran looked at the third mirror which was with him while the other two were with Vince and Alex each. The third one was called The Topaz with the usual Clow decoration but also with the unusual flower decoration which really looked like peach blossom. Syaoran was examining it when a stewardess came to ask if he needed anything. He was startled but thank goodness, the mirror did not fall and break. He demanded to the stewardess to bring a blanket for Sakura who was sleeping. Well, you can't possibly think Syaoran will ask politely to the stewardess, right? He demanded for everything and might ask politely when Sakura glared at him. He would do anything to please his wife. Sakura is the first and the last person he wants to please.

They reached the airport at exactly 8.15 p.m. Fujitaka and Touya were there to pick them up and went straight to Tomoyo's house where the supposedly welcoming party would be held. Touya kept on glaring Syaoran who was putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder while her head leaned on Syaoran's shoulder for support. She was tired alright, "What? She's my wife."

"She deserves a better man," Touya said while Syaoran smirked at him, "Well, don't worry too much or your head will go bald. She got the best man in the world."

"You're a bit cocky for my liking," Fujitaka looked at the bickering men or should he says, boys, "Now, both of you. Stop it or Sakura will wake up and you'll get it from her." They kept silent but their eyes kept on glaring at each other. Fujitaka just sighed at them while Alex whispered with a chuckle, "Wow, they are… fascinating and Syaoran is armed to the teeth. I don't think there's anyone who deserves to be Sakura's husband more than Syaoran. No one can keep up a good fight with her brother except him."

"I heard that!" Touya yelled as Syaoran smirked. He was proud that Alex said that about him but Touya, on the other hand, was extremely angered. Alex and Vince laughed while Naomi and Sheifa looked at each other and shook their heads at their husbands' little tease. They were joshing with Touya. Well, Alex was never a person who likes fussy people. No offence, but he thought Touya as a fussy person. That's why Syaoran was his target back when they were in France. He found a target easily alright. After Syaoran, next in line – Touya.

"Where is Hikari?" Sakura yawned and looked at her brother, "Tomoyo kidnapped her but don't worry, she'll be fine. They haven't call for the ransom. So, she won't be killed." Alex chuckled, "Wow, I thought you're an uptight guy, Touya. But you prove me wrong."

"I am NOT uptight and who gives you the _carte__ blanche_ to call me by my given name?" Touya looked at Alex who suddenly burst into laughter, "Wow, wow. I can't call you Kinomoto-san coz I called your father that and we're almost the same age. What else can I call you? Okay, if you still refuse me to call you by your given name, I'll… call you… hmm… ah! Kinomoto Onii-sama. How's about that?" "You can call me Touya. Don't start giving me that ridiculous nickname." Sakura smiled and tried to stifle her laugh by hiding her face onto Syaoran's chest. No one ever get the better of Touya except Syaoran and Mei Xi. But Alex would be in the list now.

Syaoran smiled while circling his arms around Sakura's waist, "Hey, no hanky-panky in front of me." "Yes, Kinomoto Onii-sama." Syaoran smirked again and hugged Sakura tighter which really made his blood boil, "My goodness, stop it. I'm having a really bad headache with you guys. Am I right, Fujitaka-san?" Sheifa massaged her forehead with her hand. Fujitaka nodded but still smiled at them. Naomi too was chuckling when they reached Tomoyo's house, "Wow! Such a big house. Is being weird made you rich, Syaoran?" Alex looked at the house in disbelief while Syaoran glared at him, "NO." Alex laughed as he got out from the car and took Naomi's hand when she was getting out of the car, "Aww, I've never thought you have that romantic side of yours." Sheifa said but Alex just stuck out his tongue at her, "Every guy has his romantic side but in his own way. Only certain women can make guy show it and appreciate that. And I'm telling you, you're not that CERTAIN woman for me." Sheifa was furious but Vince put his arms around her waist from behind to stop her from attacking Alex, "Let him be, honey." Sheifa loosened up a bit when Vince nuzzled her hair, "Hey, no hanky-panky in front of me," Alex mimicked Touya with his expression. Touya glared at him but he just put his hands up in the air, "No offence." "You're childish." "It's okay. Childish won't bite you." Touya left and went straight into the house while Fujitaka took them to the garden behind the house where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Welcome home," Tomoyo said while jumping around with Eriol looking very worried behind her. He stood behind her to help her if she ever feels like falling to the ground, "I missed you guys." "Yeah, me too." Syaoran said sarcastically as Sakura glared at her, "Do you hate me, Syaoran?" Tomoyo's eyes were brimmed with tears, "Uh… n...no. I don't hate you." Eriol glared at him with I'll-kill-you-if-you-do-that-again look. Syaoran stayed nice to Tomoyo. Usually Tomoyo is very good in taking sarcasm. Was she been abducted by the alien and changed her personality? No way, aliens will never abduct her or they'll get it from her. With her freaky camcorder and clothes, the aliens would be her models then. Wow, that was not a good thought. That was a nightmare.

"What are you doing, Syaoran?" Sakura asked when Syaoran just kept silent, "Lost in my thought." He smiled and went to hug his daughter when she came running to him, "I miss you, Hikari."

"I miss you too, Otou-san," Hikari hugged her father around his neck and gave him a peck on his cheek. She went to her mother and tugged at the hem of Sakura's shirt. Sakura crouched down and Hikari gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered, "I miss you, Okaa-san."

"I miss you too," Sakura kissed her on the forehead and smiled to the little girl with her unusual emerald eyes.

"Well, I don't think I miss you that much, Sakura, Syaoran. You'd left only for two days," Aimi's voice was heard as she walked out from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. Followed her from behind, Yukito came out with another tray in his hands, "That's because you don't have a heart." Tomoyo pouted at her as Aimi smirked, "Oh yeah? But you sound fishy, Tomoyo." "I AM NOT!"

"Then why the sudden anger? You wouldn't be angry if I'm not telling the truth, right?" Aimi said with a giggle. Tomoyo puffed her cheeks and folded her arms. Hana came out to meet the little fracas.

"I want you all to meet Alex and Naomi," Sakura said with a smile on her face while trying to stop the bickering women. Sakura introduced Alex and Naomi to all of her friends and family. They were in delight to meet Alex and Naomi though someone seemed to resent Alex being introduced to the family.

"You must be Akimine Hana, right? I've seen you in the magazine last week," Alex smiled and shook hands with Hana who smiled back at him. Touya glared at him when Alex put his arm around Hana's shoulders, "I've never thought the Kinomoto has many connections with the 2nd famous woman on Earth." Alex patted her back as Hana blushed. Touya clenched his fist while Syaoran smirked at Touya. He tried to deal with his anger but it was showed very clear from Syaoran's view. Sakura was talking to them while Touya left the garden and went into the kitchen where Aimi appeared suddenly, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you getting to know Alex and Naomi? Don't tell me you're jealous or something?"

"Nah, I'm taking some fresh air," Touya took a glass of water. Aimi frowned at him while giving orders to Tomoyo's maid, "Taking fresh air in the kitchen? Well, fried chicken, pasta, coffee smell like fresh air then. Never cross my mind to think that kind of smells as fresh air. Get out from here and stop being like a spoilt brat. No one is talking to Hana now. Go and talk to her. She's been looking for you."

"She's been looking for me?" Touya put down the glass while Aimi patted his arm, "She doesn't say it out loud but her eyes kept looking out for someone. So, get out now before Alex takes her away." His face turned bright while Aimi shook her head. He went back to the garden and saw that Hana was looking at him. He went to Hana and sat beside her. They talked a bit before Chikane came and sat with them.

"So, that's why he looked so mad when I put my arm on her shoulders. Man, that guy has problem with his jealousy management," Alex said while putting some pasta into his mouth. Sakura shook her head, "Tell me that when you met her boyfriend."

"She'd got a boyfriend? Wow, I thought Touya is her man. Guess I'm wrong," Alex looked at the couple when Syaoran came into the conversation, "I prefer to have Sato's guts for garters."

"Xiao Lang," Sakura glared at him. Syaoran chuckled and grabbed her by the waist as she plopped on his lap. She blushed when Alex laughed; looking at Sakura's startled face, "KAWAII!!" Tomoyo came with her camcorder. Alex was startled to hear Tomoyo's scream, "Here come the weirdness of the family, right?" Alex looked at Sheifa who nodded with a chuckle followed by.

"Tomoyo, stop jumping around," came the worried voice of Eriol while Tomoyo looked at him and pouted cutely, "Eriol is no fun." Eriol sighed and shook his head. He smiled and hugged his wife lovingly, "Let's tell them and you can make everyone understand why I'm this anxious with you jumping around like a child." Tomoyo giggled and looked at the guests, "Attention please. I have an announcement to make. I know everyone thinks it's weird that I made this party. Yeah, Aimi's right. It's fishy. Well, everyone knows Aimi's a chef, so she must know how the fish smells like," Aimi glared at Tomoyo while the other guests were having a laugh, "I just want everyone to know that I'm pregnant. Yes, Eriol's and my first baby. Isn't that exciting?" Tomoyo smiled while no one looked surprise except Alex and Naomi.

"Why aren't you look surprise?" Tomoyo asked while they all burst into laughter, "Well, Eriol was the dead give-away. He kept on looking out for you as if you going to fall or something. It's usual for a first father to be just like Eriol." Aimi explained while Sakura added, "So, I was right all along."

"You all are no fun," Tomoyo pouted and folded her arms, "But anyway, congrats. I'm happy for you." Sakura hugged her as Tomoyo hugged her back with a happy smile on her face. The women came to Tomoyo and gave her little tips about pregnancy while the men talked to themselves, "Congrats, Eriol. I thought you are infertile. You know, having lived for almost 100 years," Syaoran whispered while Eriol glared at him, "That's not funny, my little descendent." The others said their congratulation to them. Fujitaka came to Eriol, "Congratulation, Eriol. Just be patient and bear with her for another eight months. Sonomi was very bad with pregnancy. Her mood swing was the worst. So, Tomoyo might have her mother's gene. So, be careful." Eriol gulped his saliva as Fujitaka patted his back. He needed to try to figure his life for another eight months and Fujitaka wasn't helping like he usually did.

**Author's Note : Okay… That's all for now… but there's a twist in the next chapter… Hope you'll have the patience to wait for it… I'm still on it… Thanks for giving me a little time from your hectic life to read my story…. AND PLEASE….. REVIEW……… That's will really help me to… you know… boost myself…. Hehehe… Thanks….**


	10. Chapter 9: Edriann, The Topaz

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait… Yeah, I took a long time

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait… Yeah, I took a long time. Been busy and I was in no mood to write…. But I'll try to finish the story as soon as possible which would be a miracle if I do have the time to do so… **

**Again, I'm sorry… and thanks for reading…. Might have grammar and silly mistakes every now and then…. So, I'll apologize… Gomen…**

**And please… pretty please… review… I'll love you 4ever if you do so…**

**Oh, yeah…. I would love to thank Syaoran's lover for reviewing… Thank you so much… Luv u!!**

**I'll try to put more SS moments… but I can't really promise you…**

**Chapter 9: Edriann, The Topaz…**

"What are you all doing in Kinomoto's resident this early in the morning?" Touya yawned and scratched his head as he looked at Sakura, the hated gaki, Vince, Alex and Fujitaka sat on the sofa, talking intensely, "None of your business." Syaoran said that really pissed him off, "Oh yeah! Everything that goes in this house is my business."

"Wow, you're sure are feisty in the early morning," Alex said but Touya just glared at him, "Say another word and I'll promise you'll have your butt out of this house." Alex laughed with his hands up in the air and his right brow was lifted, "Sorry, Kinomoto Onii-sama."

"That's count as more than a word," Touya was charging when Fujitaka stopped him, "Touya, you should hurry. Hikari asked you to bring her to her recital rehearsal today." Touya gave Alex his infamous death glare and went back to his room to take a quick bath before Hikari came whining like a kid that she is.

"Uncle Touya, hurry up. Ryuki will be mad if I'm late," Hikari whined while Touya was still in the bathroom. He got out to meet his very own whining niece, "Alright! Alright! I'm done. Let's go. Why didn't you ask your mother to send you there?"

"Because Yuu-Chan wants to meet my handsome uncle," Hikari said but Touya gave her his explain-now look, "She wanted to have a look at you. She said you must be hideous because you're unmarried. She said no one wants to be with you. So, I got mad and said that I'll bring you to the rehearsal with your girlfriend."

"And who's going to pretend to be MY girlfriend, little devil?" Touya asked but Hikari ignored him, "She's here." Hikari ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell rang. Touya followed and saw her, "Don't tell me you're in this too, Nakuru."

"What?" Nakuru came into the house and sat with the others. Syaoran smirked but Nakuru had given up on trying getting Touya's heart. She looked at him with a puzzled look, "Hikari called you to come here, right?" Nakuru nodded, "Why? Is there something wrong?" Touya groaned. Hikari came inside and jumped in front of Touya, "Let's go!" Touya sighed when Hikari dragged him but not before her goodbye. She gave a peck on her parents' cheeks, "Bye. Bye bye, Aunt Nakuru."

"Nakuru isn't coming with us?" Touya asked while Hikari smiled and dragged Touya out of the house to meet his supposedly girlfriend, leaning against his car. Her brunette hair was caressed by the wind with a smile hovered on her lips. Touya looked in disbelief while Hikari came to her and hugged her around her waist.

"Hikari asked me to come with her to the rehearsal. Is that okay with you?" the familiar voice was heard and Touya nodded, still in silence, "Aunt Kaho, you'd made it."

"So, you're the supposedly girlfriend?" Touya said when they got into the car, "I guess so. Are you disappointed it's not Hana?" Touya shook his head slowly and drove off, "Hana can't make it. So, I'm the substitute."

"I've never thought Hikari knows you," Touya changed the topic immediately. Kaho smiled and looked at Hikari who was sitting on the backseat, jumping and singing the song that she was supposed to sing in the recital, "Sakura always brings her to the shrine every Saturday to meet me." Touya nodded in understanding, "I've been keeping tabs on you if I must say. Sakura always talks about you when she came to me." "So, that's why I've been sneezing all Saturday." Kaho chuckled lightly, "Don't worry. She never speaks badly about you."

"Well, that's a relief," Touya took a turn when they reached a junction. When he saw the kindergarten's signboard, he drove into the kindergarten and parked the car. Hikari opened the door and waited for Kaho and Touya to come out. They walked together with Hikari who could not help but smiled happily. She was very happy that her uncle won't be the joke of her friends.

"Yuu-Chan! I've brought my uncle and his girlfriend," Hikari said enthusiastically. The said Yuu-Chan looked at Touya and Kaho, biting on her lower lips and from the look, she was pissed off with Hikari, "Well, your uncle has the looks but I still don't believe he can charm the beautiful ladies. Until he gets married, I won't believe you." Yuu left Hikari who was about to cry when Kaho came to her to calm her down, "There, there. Don't be sad, Hikari-Chan." She patted her back while Touya glared at Yuu who ignored them, "I want to be friend with Yuu-Chan. But she won't let me."

Touya saw that Yuu was smiling and running towards Aimi who just arrived with Ryuki. She seemed ecstatic to see him but Ryuki's eyes were searching for something or someone. His eyes stopped when he saw Hikari sat with Kaho and went straight to her. Aimi saw them too and followed Ryuki. Yuu was left alone and the look in her eyes was the give-away to Touya. He smirked and shook his head, "Puppy love," he mumbled.

"What are you two doing here? I can bring Hikari to the rehearsal if you ask me," Aimi said but Kaho just smiled. Aimi saw the distant look on Hikari's face and she had known that Yuu had feelings with her son and Hikari's enthusiasm to be friend with Yuu.

"What's wrong with you, little girl?" Ryuki sat beside Hikari who puffed her cheeks, "I'm not a little girl. I'm six, okay? If I'm a little girl, you're a little boy!"

"Little girls like to sulk, just like you," Ryuki looked at Hikari who was trying to control her anger. Touya looked at the children and knocked his head playfully. Aimi was shocked but did not say anything, "What's wrong with you, old man?" Ryuki rubbed his head while frowning at Touya.

"You're not being a gentleman, talking to a girl like that. She won't like you if you keep getting on her nerves," Touya smirked at him but Ryuki just glared at him, "And you're a gentleman? Is faking your girlfriend makes you a gentleman?" this time, Ryuki smirked while Touya glared at him. Aimi sighed and grabbed Kaho's hand, "I'm sure I'm giving birth to Yukito's son but he got Touya's bad behaviour. Do you have anything in the shrine to turn back my son just like his father?" Kaho chuckled and shook her head, "No, can't do, Aimi. Ryuki is Ryuki. You can't change him. But I know why he got Touya's behaviour. When you were pregnant, did you see Touya every day?"

"Of course, I'd to see him whenever Yukito is there. Except in our bedroom, of course. But when I think about it, I seemed to meet him much more than Yukito. You know Yukito. He'd rather be in the kitchen than with me and I'd talk to Touya when… OH GOD!! Now I know why Ryuki is like him. I'm so not talking to him when I'm pregnant again." Kaho chuckled and patted her arms, "Touya, when I'm pregnant again, you're not allowed to get into my house or talk to me. You get that?" Touya looked at her with a puzzled look but Kaho just gave him just-ignore-what-she-just-said look. Aimi turned her attention back to the kids when a teacher came and said rather cheerfully that the rehearsal would be started in another 10 minutes. Aimi then looked back at Touya and Kaho and told them to go get lunch together to catch up as they didn't usually get in touch. She would take the kids back home so they did not have to worry to get back to the kindergarten, "So… where do you want to get your lunch?" Touya asked as Kaho stayed silent, thinking maybe. Then, she turned her head while walking to the car, "Grandpa's Place then. Hikari told me the foods are delicious there. Maybe we can try."

"Okay then," Touya got into the car but not before opening the door for Kaho who smiled at him, "But can we go somewhere before that? We still have two hours before lunch." Kaho persuaded Touya who nodded as a sign of agreement, "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to visit my aunty. She'd been admitted to the hospital two days ago and I'm the only one who lives in Japan. So, I want to accompany her to get over the loneliness," Kaho explained while Touya nodded again. He drove off and stopped at the nearby florist's, "Why are we stopping here?" Kaho asked, puzzled when Touya opened his door, "I want to buy your aunty some flowers. It's very unsettling for me to visit a sick person empty-handed." Kaho smiled and followed him with her eyes. Kaho came out of the car and went inside to hear someone talking animatedly with Touya. Maybe he knows the florist. Touya turned his head and looked at her when the door chimes as she opened the door, "What kind of flowers does your aunt like?"

"Well, erm… I think she likes rose, pink rose," Kaho answered as the florist looked at her and smiled. She elbowed Touya who frowned at her and said his usual 'What?'

"Who's this lovely lady here? Is she your girlfriend?" the florist asked with a grin on her face. Touya chuckled as if the florist was making a joke, "She's Kaho. Kaho, this is Chikane. By no stretch of the imagination would she seriously be described as my girlfriend."

"I'm insulted, Touya. He used to have feelings for me. That's for sure," Kaho smiled as Touya scratched his head while Chikane just kept silent. She then wrapped pink roses into a beautiful bouquet. Chikane gave the bouquet to Touya and just as Touya gave it to Kaho, the door chimed again, indicating someone just came in and who else would that be if it was not the one and only Akimine Hana?

Anyone who saw what just happened in front of their eyes could assume that Touya was giving a bouquet of pink roses to an unknown woman to Hana. A lovely woman to make it worse, "H… Hi, Touya, Chika-Chan."

"Hana, what are you doing here?" Chikane asked. She was shocked to see Hana, "I was nearby and just had the urge to see you."

Touya smiled at her but suddenly, the usual smile that soothed her made her heart ached. He was about to say something when Hana's phone rang, "Hello, erm… okay… I'll be there in a moment." She hung up and turned to Chikane, "I'm sorry. Izumi is looking for me. I'll have to go now. I'll come back later or you can go to my house." She then left without another glance at Touya who was very shocked with her behaviour but said nothing. Kaho suddenly felt that Hana was jealous but she did not say anything as she felt that it was not in her power to come into their business. That was just her. Kaho was not a person who talks about others. She observes but never speaks about it. They said their goodbye to Chikane and went to visit Kaho's aunt. Then, they went to take their lunch. While they were eating and talking about each other, Touya's phone rang. He answered it, "Hey, kaijau. What's up?"

"Where are you? And I'M NOT A KAIJAU!!" Sakura screamed and luckily, Touya had already put the phone from his ear, "I'm having lunch with Kaho. What do you want now?"

"Oh, Kaho's with you. Lucky me. Since she's with you, bring her home, okay? Maybe she can help with the mirrors," Sakura said cheerfully while Touya frowned, "Why are you so interested in that mirrors?"

"Huh? Oh… you know… the… they are Clow's creation. Yeah, Clow's creation. So, I feel the need to get to the bottom of them," Sakura giggled nervously, "You sound nervous. Are you lying or something?" Touya said suspiciously but Sakura denied it and hung up after telling him that Syaoran was calling for her and he, for sure, did not hear the gaki calling for her. He could recognize the gaki's voice wherever he was, "Sakura wants you to come home with me. There's these mirrors that they just found but I don't know what they want from that ancient mirrors. They had the weird Clow Reed's sign and I know if they had to do with Clow, it will surely mean something bad."

Kaho chuckled, "I know about that. But these mirrors are not evil, they were used to revive human in ancient time." Touya went into shock and looked at Kaho in disbelief, "What? You don't believe me?" Kaho smiled but Touya came back, "Are you sure it revives human?" Kaho nodded to reassure Touya, '_So that's why Sakura seemed nervous when I asked about the mirrors. She wants to revive Mei Xi. But why didn't she tell me?'_

"Touya, are you okay?" Kaho asked worriedly when she saw Touya was lost in his train of thought. Touya smiled bitterly and nodded, "Let's go then. Sakura is waiting for you." Touya said but truthfully, he wanted an answer from his _beloved _sister and a good one. Kaho was still eating but she knew what Touya was like. When he was determined, nothing can change his mind. Kaho waited while Touya called the waiter and paid the bill. They went back to Kinomoto's resident to see the occupants of the house were eating lunch, ""Wow, I've never thought you'll be home that early, Touya. Sakura just called you, right? Are you that eager to be home?" Alex joked but Touya just ignore him. Kaho sat in the living room when Touya looked at them seriously, "When do you think you want to tell me about the mirrors? Or you never even thought of telling me about it at all?" Sakura looked at Syaoran who frowned at Touya's sudden outburst. Kaho flinched at his tone and thought to herself, _'What have I gotten into? I shouldn't be telling him that and damn, I should have known better when it comes to revival and Mei Xi. Sorry guys.'_

"Calm down, Touya. We have a good answer to that," Fujitaka said calmly. He knew what Touya is like when he was angry. Hearing his father's calm voice, Touya relaxed a bit but still uncomfortable with all these secrets around him and became even more uncomfortable when he could not see it or in other words, everyone was keeping him in the dark. And he did not like the sound of that. Not even one bit.

"A good answer is all I need. What are you playing at?" Touya asked angrily. Fujitaka asked him to sit down and then, they'll talk about it. Sakura lost her appetite right after Touya came into the dining room. She put down her chopsticks as Syaoran rubbed her back to calm her down.

Touya sighed deeply and sat in front of them, waiting for his well-needed answer, "I'm sorry for not telling you about the mirrors, Onii-Chan. I didn't mean to keep it a secret but…" Sakura finally let her voice out but Syaoran cut her off, "I told her to keep it a secret before we can sure that the mirrors can be used to revive Mei Xi."

"Onii-Chan, I'm sorry. I know that…" she was cut off again, "We know you'd be willing to do anything to get back Mei Xi. That's why we keep it from you."

"Please, Onii-Chan. Don't be mad at me. I'm only doing…" she was cut off yet again, "We're only doing to keep you sane. And we are still searching for another four mirrors. So, before we could complete the search, we thought we could keep it from you." Syaoran explained for Sakura who suddenly did not appreciate her husband doing the talking for her, "Again, I'm sorry, Onii-Chan. I want…" "Well, think again…" this time Sakura cut Syaoran off, "Stop cutting me off, Xiao Lang! I'm trying to talk to my brother." Touya was surprised to hear Sakura yelled at her husband. Even Kaho who was sitting in the living room could not help but chuckled when Sakura screamed. Syaoran had been cutting her off every time she tried to talk to Touya. Syaoran stayed silent and let Sakura spoke. Alex was too shocked to say another joke when he saw anger in her eyes. Well, anyone would be mad if someone keeps cutting you off.

"What I'm trying to say from the beginning, is that we don't want to give you false hope. Not again. Ever again. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and I'm sorry that you knew it from Kaho and not from me, your only sister. I'm sorry," Sakura explained and sighed with relief after telling her brother what had been in her mind. Well, after all that disturbance Syaoran had caused. Touya knew how much Sakura loves him and understands how much she does not want to hurt him. Touya sighed and looked at his sister. He covered his face with his right hand while Sakura waited in anticipation of his answer or even punishment.

"Thanks for worrying about me but next time, tell me everything and I mean everything, kaijau," Touya warned while Sakura flinched, "I'M NOT A KAIJAU!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, STUPID ONII-CHAN!!" Touya laughed and went outside, leaving a very pissed off Sakura and let Syaoran do his work to calm down his wife. Well, there's nothing that would make him happier than to see Syaoran in pain, well not that leaving scar pain, more like pain in his heart.

He went into the living room to accompany Kaho who was sitting alone with a mirror in her hands, "Is this the mirror?" Touya nodded and sat beside her. Kaho nodded back to him. Touya looked at the mirror and suddenly felt like something was calling him to take a good look at the mirror. He took the mirror when Sakura and the others came into the living room to meet a very unexpected view.

"Touya, what on earth are you doing?" Sheifa yelled at the sight of Touya and Kaho, "Who's Touya? If you meant me, I'm kissing my girlfriend of course."

"She's no girlfriend of yours," Sakura yelled at him too while Kaho stayed silent. She was too shocked to say anything. Touya put down the mirror on her lap when he grabbed her and kissed her very passionately. And she kissed him back. Unexpectedly, "Well then, I'm making her, whoever you are." Sakura was outrageously shocked with her brother's sudden change of behaviour. He seemed to turned into some kind of… what's the word… yeah… a playboy… a damn obvious playboy, "I'm your sister, stupid head!!"

"What's wrong with you, Touya?" Fujitaka asked. Touya got up and put his hands in the air as if to tell them to stop and let him explain which seemed what he was doing right then, "Stop calling me Touya. I'm Ed, Edriann, The Topaz."

"Here we go. Another one," Sheifa said in recognition while Alex sighed as if in exhaustion, "Another troublemaker."

"FYI, I'm not a troublemaker. What makes you think I am? Oh, you've met my little Turq. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Ed said dreamily which really made Syaoran flinched, "Stop that dreamy look on your face. You'll contaminate my memories of that brother-in-law of mine."

"Oh, Master. Thousands happiness to you. I've been dying to meet you, well, not as much as I want to meet a girl and get married of course," Ed smiled and looked at Kaho lovingly, "NO, you're not getting married with her!! You love someone else. I mean, Touya loves someone else."

"Now, I remember… you're my Mistress. Well, when I open my eyes, I saw her. So, she must be Touya's girlfriend. So, she would be mine too, right? It's still the same," Ed explained with his innocent look at Sakura, "Didn't you hear me? I said Onii-Chan loves someone else. It means it's not Kaho, Edriann." Sakura folded her arms to prevent her from punching her own brother. She would punch him if it was him talking to her and that was not him talking to her. It was just some perverted guy taking over her brother's body talking to her. That made the difference. So, no punch for Touya.

"Then who is she? And kindly tell me where is she. I'll go meet up with her. If she's not as beautiful as Kaho, I'll prefer to take Kaho then," Ed smiled when he said that which really boiled Sakura's blood, "Her name is Li Mei Xi."

"Oh, I know her. She was a beauty but she's dead," Ed said calmly and looked at her, "Well, that's why you're here. We need your help to revive her and don't use that expression when you're talking about someone who had died." "Oh, you mean this?" Ed said calmly which really got on her nerves. She clenched her teeth and took her sweater, "I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back after my emotion is balanced."

"Take your time. We'll be waiting," Ed smiled, _'You'll wait for me to kill you,'_ her eyes were telling him. Syaoran took his coat and pulled Sakura with him, leaving a very dangerous look at Ed, "Such a lovely couple. But without the infamous glare, they would be lovelier. So, what's for…" he looked out the window, "…lunch? I'm famished." Sheifa lifted her brow and looked at him from head to toe, "You just ate with Kaho."

"Oh, really? Maybe he's too nervous eating with Kaho. He's not eating very well. I'll eat for him. Fujitaka-san, what do you have? I knew you're a very good cook. Show me your talent, Sir," Ed said with a smile when Kaho got up and bowed, "I think I'm heading home now. I'm not feeling very well." With that, she left with visible blush tainted her cheeks. Ed was about to stop her from leaving but she dashed for the door like a bullet train, "Oh, well. I'll just meet her later. Right now, this one first." Ed patted his stomach with a smile. Fujitaka brought him to the kitchen and let him eat while the others sat in the living room trying to adjust to the new Touya. A very gay and cheerful Touya. A shiver crept in while they were reminded of what just happened in the last fifteen minutes.

"So, Touya is your initiator? Can I ask you a few questions, Edriann?" Fujitaka asked as Ed nodded without a word as his mouth was too full to utter another word, "How do you choose your initiator? Do you just choose anyone you feel right or had it been written from the day you made who is your initiator? Can you tell me?" Ed swallowed the food and drank the water before answering, "Well, seeing how curious you are, I'll tell you, since you're so nice to me though Turq will kill me after this but that can wait later. I know she loves me too much to kill me. Well, we are an item since…" Fujitaka coughed as Ed grinned (A/N: Can you imagine Touya's grinning? All his coolness gone with the wind and sent me shivers.) Ed scratched his head and giggled. (A/N: And now he's giggling… I need to go get my doctor. It's too awful to even imagine it.)

"To choose an initiator, we need to feel their inner strength. If we feel the person has the qualified inner strength, then we will evaluate their personality. If we feel that their personality is acceptable, we will possess them and help them to achieve what they want. Usually the persons we chose had the same wish, that's why we need seven people with the same wish and desire. Their inner strength will be needed when the mirrors are all discovered. They need to be gathered under the darkest time in the day. When the light comes, the wish will be granted." Ed explained to Fujitaka who absorbed every word that came out of his son's mouth.

"Is there anything particular to be done for the wish to be granted?" Fujitaka asked but Ed just smile, "That's all from me. I can't tell you more. It's illegal for me to do so." "Thanks, Ed." Fujitaka knew he could not force him to tell him more. He'd tell him more than enough. Ed nodded, "You're welcome. You know, I'd been wishing to have a father just like you. Calm and overwhelming. My dad was very strict and demanding. He refused to see any failure. That's why I ran away from home." Ed sighed as Fujitaka was shocked to hear anything about his past, "You mean, you're a human a long time ago?"

Ed nodded again and smiled, "Each soul of the mirror was once a human but we gave our soul to Clow Reed when we die after he granted our wish. But nothing good came from my wish, that was for sure."

"Do you mean by granting the wish, you're to sacrifice your life?" Fujitaka asked, still not satisfied after hearing what Ed had been through, "No, I don't mean it that way but something had to be given in order to fulfill my wish. Having no other thing at that time and as a runaway, I asked him to take my life as an exchange." Ed explained but spoke no more when Fujitaka kept harrying him with questions. He got up and put the plate into the sink, "Thanks for the lunch but you are becoming annoying. I don't feel like answering every question you could think of right now. I have a girl to catch." He left the house without giving anyone more time to talk to him. He was about to leave the house when he bumped into someone, "Kaho darling, you miss me already?" Kaho shook her head, "No, we need to talk, Touya."

"I'm not Touya, I'm Edriann, call me Ed," Ed said while Kaho suddenly came into realization. Touya would never kiss her like that, not ever. So, that was someone else kissing her. Now, she got it. While she was in her reverie, Ed kissed her again and this time, only an audience was there to witness it. None other than Akimine Hana.

She just came by to apologize to Touya for being such a big baby. He was her friend. So, there was no need for her to be jealous when he was with another woman. She should be glad, shouldn't she? But to see him kissing another woman directly was not what she had in mind when she took her courage to meet him and apologize. She just stood still, looking at them. Dumbfounded, if you must say but what she did not realize was her tears running down her cheeks. Ed was smiling when he saw Hana looking at him with tears. Something in his heart fluttered. He smiled at her. He knew the face but the person he thought about was in grave. So, he must be seeing things right then. Hana caught him smiling at her and did a very expected thing to do when a woman sees her boyfriend kissing other woman that was not her. But he was not her boyfriend. He was just her boy friend which made a big difference in their relationship.

She left the house without smiling back at him or even greeting him. He must be in shocked to see her leaving the house when they had meet eye to eye. His smile was something she failed to comprehend. Was he smiling at her to make her see how happy he was with the woman he was kissing or was he smiling at her because he was happy to meet her? But she was not courageous enough to wait and let him has his say. Something in her heart whispered to her to leave the place as soon as possible. Her heart ached to say that it did not want to meet him that day. Better leave and let her heart do the talking.

Ed just looked at Hana who got back into her car. He saw she wiped the tears away while Kaho looked her way too. She was suddenly filled with guilt. She was not supposed to let him kiss her. It was not her right to kiss him back. Hana saw it and she knew Mei Xi's heart was bruised. She knew about Hana and Mei Xi. Eriol had told her all about it. She had to meet Eriol. Something needed to be done.

Sakura and Syaoran, on the other hand, sat at the park with Sakura sitting on a swing and move it slowly. Syaoran sat beside her, staying silent. But being silent was so not Sakura and he had to hear her voice, "What's wrong with you? You were so angry with him. You usually could keep up with him." She sighed deeply, "I don't know. It boils my blood to see him casually said that Mei Xi was dead. Touya was never like that. He never speaks about Mei Xi. He never says that Mei Xi is dead. He just… never the one to talk about his love cold-heartedly. I'm sad seeing him like that. I hate Ed!" she explained. Syaoran stopped her swing and forced her to get up. She got up and was puzzled with his behaviour. He smiled and made her sit on his lap. He wrapped his strong arms gently around her waist while he nuzzled his face on her neck, "Don't worry. He will be back with us as soon as we find the next mirror. I used to hate Turq when she possessed you. She was cold but she's nice. Ed will be just like that. You just need to be patient with him. I hate him for making you so miserable." Sakura smiled in his embrace. He knew just the way to make her back to herself, "Turq's nice? Sheifa had told me everything she'd done to you and you said she's nice? Okay, did you hit your head anywhere?" Syaoran tightened his embrace and chuckled at her, "No, I didn't. I just think she's nice even with the so-called cold demeanor. She's doing her job just fine." Sakura smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to forget the words that Ed had said using her brother, "You know what, I want to go on a holiday after we finish this entire mirror quest. I want to have time to relax and not thinking about others. I want to be just with you and Hikari."

"Let see… I will go with you if you promise me to give me a son. That way, we can have daughter and son outing. You can go shopping with Hikari and I can practice sword and martial arts with Xiao Long," Syaoran said while Sakura blushed, "You even have him named. I'll try my best for you, love." She smiled with a blush still tinted her cheeks. Syaoran gave her a chaste kiss and smiled at her appreciatively, "I'll try my best too." Syaoran chuckled. He sat there with Sakura in his embrace for a while before they decided to go home and met the troublemaker.

They went back to the house to see that Ed was not home. He was nowhere to be found. Sakura wanted to find the forth mirror as soon as possible so that her brother can come back to his own body. Having Ed for even a day was not something Sakura keen of.

"Where the heck is he?" Sakura asked when her father told her that Ed left. He left his phone for display on the table of the living room. Sheifa and the others were busy with the other mirrors. The mirror was glowing right before Ed left. Sakura could only think the worst when something unusual happened. She was nearly demented with worry when Syaoran asked her to call Kaho. She called her but he was not with her. Where else could he be? Kaho told them that Ed left after they met at the front door. He said he had something to do. But Kaho did not forget the detail where Hana saw them kissing. Sakura was furious and falling over herself to kick him over and over again. While they were worried sick about his whereabouts, he came home with happy smile on his face, "I'm home. Did you miss me?"

"I miss you so much that I feel like kicking you over and over again," Sakura gritted her teeth while he flinched at her tone, "Enough with that not very nice behaviour. Look what I've got you." He pulled his hand out from his back with another mirror. Sakura could only gasp. She put her hands on her mouth and was reaching for the mirror when Ed raised it up in the air. Sakura and Syaoran frowned at him. What the heck is he playing at?

"I'll give it to you with one condition. Let me borrow this body for awhile," Ed said with a smile still hovering on his face, "How long is your 'awhile'?" Syaoran asked, suddenly filled with rage, "Erm… two or three days, the longest would be a week."

"Are you insane?" Sakura yelled in anger, "Yeah, I am. I'm hallucinating."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura suddenly slowed her voice, "I saw Mei Xi. She was crying. If she's alive, why the hell are you trying to revive her?" Ed said while Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, "Come again."

"I saw her right before she got into her car," Ed explained while Fujitaka frowned at him. Shouldn't he already know about that? He seemed to know everything when they talked, "Shouldn't you know about that?" Fujitaka asked while Ed frowned back at him, "I don't know everything, Sir. Maybe you should tell me."

"That's Hana. She's a friend of Touya. She resembles Mei Xi very much," Fujitaka explained while Ed finally understood, "Now I get it. Touya likes her because she looks just like Mei Xi. She's a substitute."

"NO! She's not! Could you please be more considerate? Don't talk about people like that. It hurts, you know. Touya was not even a little bit like you. Stop talking like you know him," Sakura was crying as she talked. Ed was finally softened a bit and felt guilty to make his Mistress sad with him, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I won't talk about him like that ever again but can I borrow his body for two days? It won't be long. I have something I need to be assured of." Sakura was sobbing with Syaoran comforting her. She nodded while Ed beamed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he put the mirror on the couch. He ran towards the door but stopped mid-way and looked at her, "I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Thank you, Master, Mistress. I owe you this one." He disappeared just like that before Sakura could ask where he was heading to.

They sat in the living room with the newfound mirror. Syaoran was looking at it very carefully. The mirror was yellowish brown in colour. So, it had to be The Amber. Syaoran then looked at the design around the mirror. This time it had the exact same pattern of flower. The flowers were designed to stay beside each other, like nothing could separate them. Syaoran was thinking why each mirror would have different kind of design on it. The Sapphire has a very unusual angel with an arrow perforated through the heart design on it, Turq has the cherry blossom pattern, and Ed has the peach blossom pattern. Usually Clow Reed's creation had the same design. He suddenly came into realization. Sakura and Touya's name suddenly popped up into his mind. He smiled and looked at Sakura who was also thinking about the same thing but without the answer. Syaoran suddenly hugged her and told her he got the answer, "The design around the mirrors. It had to be the clue for the initiator. Sakura means cherry blossom and Touya means peach blossom," he pointed at the mirror while Sakura too came into realization but suddenly frowned, "Then, what would this flower and angel means?" Fujitaka came when he heard the commotion Syaoran was just started, "Ed told me that the people that have the same wish and desire will become the initiator. Something tells me that they have to be the people who are very close with Mei Xi."

"Then, who would that be? I can't find anyone close to her with a name that means angel or lily," Sakura look closely at the forth mirror, "Maybe it shouldn't be a name. Maybe it was coincidence that the two mirrors took your name while the others may use other kind of methods for the clue of their initiator." Fujitaka said while Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"I'll try searching for the angel while you look for the lily," Fujitaka finally decided when his phone rang, "Fujitaka's here. Oh, Vince. You still can't found why they were glowing. Don't worry. Ed already gave the forth mirror. It's The Amber. Sakura and Syaoran are working on it. I'll take The Sapphire. I'm doing some research on it. Is that okay with you? Okay, can you bring The Sapphire to me? Thanks." Sakura and Syaoran looked at Fujitaka who went into his room.

"He's serious about this," Syaoran said while Sakura frowned at him, "Of course. We're all serious about this. It's Mei Xi's life we're talking about." Syaoran knew Sakura just misunderstood what he said, "No, I meant that he's too serious about Mei Xi. Your mother had died too. So, why is he…?" Sakura cut him off before he could say another word, "He doesn't want Touya to feel the sadness he felt when he lost Okaa-san. And seeing Onii-Chan alone reminds him of himself. He loves Okaa-san too much that he couldn't find someone else and he knew Onii-Chan is just like him." Sakura smiled knowingly as Syaoran hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry for making you sad." Sakura shook her head, "No, you don't make me sad. We'd better start now. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish all of this."

Syaoran smiled and nodded his head after they decided to borrow some books from Fujitaka to search for anything that have any connection with the angel and the lily. Fujitaka came with a lot of books related to their search but each book was as thick as encyclopedia. Sakura was getting dizzy reading all the books for information but Syaoran was the one who engrossed into the whole thing. Sakura was already laying down with her face flat on the floor, "I'm dizzy." Syaoran smiled at her but said nothing. He kept his eyes on the books, searching for clues and answers that can get them somewhere, "How could you be so into these kinds of books? It's all facts and no fun."

"It's fun if you love it," Syaoran said, not noticing the pout she gave him as he was not looking at her. She put some pressure on her hands and sat up. She stretched her arms and took another book to get dizzy with, "Well, for me it would be considered fun if I'm laughing and moving, not staying still with only my eyes doing the exercise." Syaoran smiled and shook his head, "Then, bear with it. I thought I've heard that you would do anything for Mei Xi." Sakura groaned and fell back on the floor with a book slammed on her face.

**Author's Note: I'll try putting the next chapter tomorrow... Hope you like this chapter… R&R please…. )**


	11. Chapter 10: Why Now Is The Right Time?

Author's Note: There… Chapter 10… It's kinda short… I usually write about ten pages for each chapter… But I thought I should stop there… Hehehe… Hope you enjoy it…

**Author's Note: There… Chapter 10… It's kinda short… I usually write about ten pages for each chapter… But I thought I should stop there… Hehehe… Hope you enjoy it…**

**Oh yeah, I usually forget about this…. I don't own CCS… Other characters are mine…**

**Chapter 10: Why Now Is The Right Time??**

He stood still, looking at the girl who was sitting on a bench. He was looking all over for her. She needed to answer a few questions that were scrambling in his head right then. Her tears-streaked face was hidden from him, "Hey," he sat beside her as she stiffened when she heard his voice, "Why are you here?" The girl looked up at him with a puzzled look which turned into a cold look, "I'm taking a fresh air."

"No, I'm not asking why you are here. What I'm asking is why are you here on earth? Shouldn't you…" he was cut off, "It's none of your business. Where else should I be if not on Earth? Stop playing with me, Touya. I'm tired of this."

"Who says I'm playing? I'm being serious here," Touya frowned at her.

The girl sighed and glared at him, "Then why did you ask me what I'm doing on Earth? Are you telling me I'm an alien? Which I am sure I'm not because I can prove you my ancestors are earthlings. I'm not quite sure where you got the idea that…" this time she was cut off by a very angry Touya, "Just tell me what are you doing here, Mei Xi and then I 'll be gone for good. These people are trying to revive you but if you are alive, what's the point for their effort?" The girl was trembling, not from fear but from rage. Yes, she was enraged. Very enraged, "For God's sake!! I'm tired of people calling me Mei Xi! I'm Akimine Hana and I'm going to stay with that name. Stop calling me something that I'm not! I'm tired of this! I'm so tired of people mistaken me as her. Even the person I love is mistaking me as her. For a moment, I thought it would be okay, but as time goes by, I'm starting to hate that name. So, please, I'm begging you! Don't even say her name in front of me! It hurts… it hurts so deep…" she clutched her heart as Touya looked at her with a frown.

"Wait a minute, you mean you don't remember anything?" Touya asked as Hana looked at him back with a frown, "Touya, you knew I have amnesia. I don't remember anything from my past. Do you even remember I had an accident five years ago?" she looked at him incredulously. Touya gave her a bigger frown, "You had an accident? For all I know, you were dead five years ago."

"And for all I know, Kinomoto-san, I'm still alive and breathing right here in front of you," she was getting irritated. Why Touya kept asking if she was dead or alive. Didn't he see her there? Still warm and breathing, neither cold nor blue. Man, he was getting incredibly annoying.

"Hey, before you keep going thinking me as Touya Kinomoto that I'm not, let me introduce myself. I know it sounds dubiously unreal, believe me just this once," Touya looked at Hana who would find herself wrinkling her face more that she thought she could do in a day, "I don't care who are you anymore. I already knew I will never have the chance to… well, whatever… I don't care."

Touya smirked at her and chuckling evilly at her which made her gave him a death glare, "What's so funny, Mr. Dubiously Unreal?"

"Hey, I have a name, it's Edriann, not Mr. Dubiously Unreal, that's Touya," Ed said as Hana glared at him again, "Who are you calling Touya Mr. Dubiously Unreal?"

"See, you like him and I'll explain to you everything. I'm taking over his body right now but he's still here, so don't worry too much… hey, you don't look worried and why's that? And you surely take this calmly. Is your shocked sense not working properly?" He sure talked to get on her nerves, "No, it just it seems normal from the Kinomoto's family."

"And how long did you know them and are you sure you're not Mei Xi? Because you sure looked like an annoyed Mei Xi," Ed looked at her from the corner of his eyes which made Hana really mad, "For the last time I'm going to tell you, I'm not Mei Xi. And I don't know how, I do feel like the Kinomoto family is a bit weird but in a good way, not in a bad way." She explained while Ed listened carefully. He was calculating whether to tell her about Mei Xi or not when a shadow overcast their faces, "You're right about the last time you're going to say you're not Mei Xi, Hana." Hana and Ed looked at person who was still overcastting them. Hana opened her mouth to spoke, "Eriol, what are you doing here?"

"Kaho told me everything. And the one who kissed her is not Touya, it was this buffoon here. He was a soul trapped in a mirror. He used Touya's body as a medium to do his job," Eriol explained as Ed frowned at him and was getting annoyed that the bespectacled guy called him a buffoon, "Why did you seems to know so much about me?" Eriol smirked and glanced down at him which really got Ed annoyed. Anyone who could annoy him was Clow Reed but he was already dead three thousands years ago. "I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Of course, I know you, Edriann Edmund Vichmarck." Ed stiffened and glared at Eriol, "Okay, I believe you. No one knows my real name except Clow Reed and you, don't tell me you already know about this," he turned to Hana who shook her head.

"Hana, no, that's not right. Mei Xi, I need to tell you something before you burst 'I'm not Mei Xi' anger again." Hana was about to yell but stopped when she heard what Eriol said.

"After you sacrificed yourself in order to stop Jimmy Wang, you came to me to tell me that you found the perfect body to in store your soul before we find any way to revive you but the owner of the body requested that you gave her all of your memories that was very odd," Eriol explained but Ed stopped him, "Wait, wait, why did Mei Xi need a body to put her soul into for? And why on earth a soul wants her memories which in my right mind doesn't worth when she gave Mei Xi a body and in return she only requested for her memories." Hana just listened as she still did not quite understand what they were trying to tell her.

"That's where I'm getting at, Edriann. Mei Xi needs a body in order to stop herself from going to heaven. You know that a soul will go to heaven when all her wishes are granted. And when Mei Xi's last wishes were granted, she would be surely go to heaven but she still have something to do even if she had fulfilled her last wishes. By getting in another body, she will not be send to heaven and stay on earth. But, yes there's a but, Ed. Stop rolling your eyes at me." Ed glared at him, "Permission is needed to enter a body which is not yours. To get the permission, the girl, the true Akimine Hana asked for Mei Xi's memories and the memories will be erased from Mei Xi permanently. That's when Mei Xi came to me and asked me whether it was wise to give the memories to her. I did some researched on her and found out that she was in love with Touya. She saw Touya once when he had a fight with Mei Xi in front on his house. That's where she knew about Touya and Mei Xi. But she too, came into mischief when she was knocked down by a car on the way home. She knew that Touya could see souls and ghosts. Too deeply in love him or not, I still can't figure her out, she thought by having Mei Xi's memories, he would love her the way he loves Mei Xi since Mei Xi and her had the same face. So, I did some adjustments."

Hana shook her head, "You're meaning to say that the reason I never have back my memories is because I gave them to the real Akimine Hana." Hana asked as Eriol smiled, "Partially true."

"Partially true?" Hana asked as Eriol nodded, "I'd made a copy of your memories before you gave them to Hana. They are safely kept with me and I'm going to give them back to you when the time is right and right now is the right time to give them back to you." Eriol said but Hana still looked confused with all the information she just got, "Why now is the right time? Why don't you give them to me when Sakura first introduced me at her party?"

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you. Eventually, you will understand, Mei Xi," Eriol put his right hand on her head and a bright light was seen under his hand. She did see the bright light but darkness consumed her after she saw vague images of her memories. They were all mixed together and made her dizzy.

Ed was just looking at Eriol and Mei Xi who was getting back what was hers. But when it was all over, he saw that Mei Xi fainted, so he grabbed her waist before she collapsed to the ground. He put her head on his lap and looked at Eriol. He still has unanswered questions for him, "Before I leave Touya-sama's body, I need you to answer a few more questions, "Why now? And why she needed to stay on earth? I already know about the souls, last wishes and heaven, but why can't she go to heaven?"

"I gave her memories now because the real Hana is on the move. She wants revenge. And before you start asking why she wants revenge, I'll tell you now. So shut up and listen," Ed glared at him. Man, the reincarnation is just as annoying as the real one, "I said I made some adjustments. I made Touya couldn't see her. That's why she wants revenge and Mei Xi has nothing to do with that. So, I need her to prepare herself before Hana comes to her. But the reason of why she was needed on earth is something I can't tell you right now but eventually…" "Don't give me that. I hate it when you say you will know it eventually."

"Man, you're hard to deal with, you know that?" Eriol frowned at him but Ed gave him tell-me-now look. Eriol smirked and chuckled, "I'm sorry, dear. No, can't do or the story won't be interesting anymore. Now, it's time for you to leave his body. I need to talk to him now." Ed gritted his teeth but knew all along he could not get any answer from him if he was unwilling to tell him. Man, he hated that man. That calm face and that evil smirk.

"Edriann Edmund Vichmarck, you are to leave the body of Kinomoto Touya now whether you like it or not. Leave," Eriol said and Ed had to leave the body when someone called the real name of the souls. But before he leaves, he bent his waist and kissed Mei Xi who was lying on his lap. A smirk was plastered on his face. He closed his eyes but when he opened his eyes, a shocked look was plastered on the face of Touya. He quickly straightened his body and looked at Eriol who too was in shock when Ed bent his waist, "I…It's … this isn't… what you…"

"I know Touya. The soul that was possessing your body did that. I was just asking him to leave you and you see what he did to show his rebellion," Eriol explained as a deep blush still plastered on his face, "But how on earth did you know a soul was possessing me?" his blush faded a bit but Eriol still stayed calm, "Well, before she wake up, I might tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Touya looked at the face of the girl who was lying on his lap and then turned his eyes to Eriol who slowly sat beside him, "She's Mei Xi but I assume you already know that." He paused before he smiled his usual creepy smile. "Partially."

"And you're going to tell me you knew it all along before she decided to leave me a few years ago after her last wishes were granted. Am I partially right?" Touya glared at him and Eriol gave him a smirk, "Glad to know you knew me so well."

"I knew you never did trust me on anything," Eriol sighed with a smile. He paused again, "Are you going to tell me or not?" Touya was getting impatient with his sudden pause. And his pause didn't usually end with happiness.

"I just gave back her memories. Before she went into Hana's body, she was asked to give up her memories in order to get the body but I made a copy of her memories and told her that I'll give them back to her when the time is right." Right then Touya cut him off, "Why is now the right time? Why didn't you give them to her when we first met? Or when she wake up from her coma? It wouldn't cause so much… so much complications then," Touya tried to get him to tell him the whole truth. He hated it when people tried to hide something from him. And knowing how cunning Eriol can be, he needed him to volunteer to give him the truth, "Are you saying that her getting with Sato is a complication? I knew how much you two love each other. But if I give the memories to her too early, something bad might happen to her. Do you want that to happen? I'm sure you don't want anything to harm her."

"I will protect her no matter what happen. Who would want to…" Touya was cut off, "Can you protect her if you have no idea what is trying to harm her? You can't protect her from things you can't see. I'm going to tell you something and I want you to do it without protest. Keep an eye on her. And since you always see her at work, I need you to keep an eye on her there too. Not from Sato. Sato is Hana's soul mate. You, on the other hand, are to lookout for her." "What makes you think I'll listen to your stupid demands?" "I know you'll do it because you love Mei Xi. Do it for love, Touya and things will go smoothly." He just needed to listen to him. Just like that? Eriol cannot be trusted just like that. Though he is one of them, but he had a lot of things under his sleeve and sometimes they might not come right. It may be right to him but not to the people who were in it. They always went wrong. But after that, it was all over. Well, they would think it was all over when another trouble come to shatter their thoughts. Even if he said nothing, he would look out for Mei Xi with his life.

Touya was holding Mei Xi, pulling her closer to his chest in a trance, hardly aware of his surroundings. Eriol left them quietly with a smile on his face. He can be sure that Touya would look out for her. Seeing how tight he hold on to Mei Xi told him what he needed to know. Touya and Mei Xi stayed like that for awhile. Touya popped his bubbles of thoughts when he heard someone called his name. He looked straight ahead of him but no one was there. The voice came again, calling his name softly but this time the voice came from his chest. He moved his chin and looked down to meet the familiar hazel eyes. The familiar deep hazel eyes that he had missed so much, "Touya…" he smiled when he heard his name came out from her mouth. He had missed her voice too, "Mei Xi." His hand that was intertwined in her hair was stroking her hair affectionately. But the words that came from her mouth after that stopped him from stroking her soft hair, "Touya… let me go." Trust Mei Xi to crumble the romantic trance they were having. He let go of her reluctantly as Mei Xi got up and sat tightly beside him, "Never thought I would wake up in your arms. I thought I could at least make a surprise before I meet you." Mei Xi said when they came into a long pause, "Why are you in Hana's body?"

"There's something I have to do. I can't go to heaven just yet," Mei Xi said but Touya grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes, "You told me you'd never meet us again. What's that supposed to mean? Two years. And now you're here. What are you getting at?" Touya harried her with questions. Mei Xi sighed and slowly got her hand loose from his tight grip and caressed his cheek, "Just after I left you, I met Hana and she made an interesting offer to me and at that moment, I didn't really have any choice to go to. So, I took the offer after Eriol said that it was okay to go with Hana's plan." Touya leaned his face into her hand when suddenly a can flew at them. Mei Xi quickly let go of his face and dodged the can. A little girl came running to them with apologizing eyes. She bowed in front of them and the girl shrilled at them, "Gomenasai! Onee-san! Onni-san! My sister was playing with the can. She kinda accidentally threw it at you. Gomenasai!"

Mei Xi patted the girl's head which was still bowed at them. The girl looked up at her and loosened up a bit when she saw Mei Xi's smile, "It's okay, but be careful next time. Someone might not be so lucky." She nodded vigorously, telling them without word that she would be more careful next time. Touya ruffled her hair when her sister came towards them, "Let's go, Yuka Onee-Chan." She pulled Yuka's hand while glaring at Mei Xi. But she suddenly pulled Mei Xi's hair which made her right ear leveled up with her mouth when she whispered something to her. Touya and Yuka were shocked but were too shocked to move and prevent the little girl from pulling Mei Xi's hair and Mei Xi's eyes were widened from what the little girl had said. Before Touya could give the girls his little talk on manners, the little girl grabbed Yuka's hand and left with a smirk plastered on her childish face.

"What did she say to you? You looked so shocked," Touya asked. His voice was tinged with worry but Mei Xi just shook her head and smiled bitterly, "Can we go home now? I'm sure the others would want to know about me being me again." Touya wanted to know what the girl had said to her but knowing Mei Xi, she wouldn't tell if she didn't want to. So, it was better to be left alone. For now.

They left the ground and went back to Kinomoto's resident where Sakura and Syaoran were still looking for clues and answers. Sakura was the first one who came and hugged Mei Xi, "I'm sorry about today. It was not Onii-Chan who was kissing Kaho. I swear to you. It's complicated but I swear it was not his doing." She was pleading and gave a glare at Touya, "I'm so going to kill you, Ed."

Mei Xi and Touya looked at Sakura and tried to comprehend what she had said. Mei Xi finally came to realization and smiled, "I know. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I knew you'd said that but really, Onii-Chan won't just kiss Kaho. She's his friend. I assure you." Sakura kept telling her the same thing. She did saw Touya shivered a little but maybe he was picturing what she'd do to him later. He better be, "I… I kissed Kaho?!"

"Of course you did, Ed. You know, the lady with long brown hair that you kissed at the front of this door," she pointed at the entrance, "Hana, please forgive him. He's an idiot, I know. But please…" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran who held her shoulder, "Stop for a minute, Sakura. They seem different."

"What seems different? Hana will misunderstand if I don't tell her the truth," Sakura explained but Syaoran just shook his head and told Sakura with his eyes to get some explanation from the two persons who were still standing on the doorway.

"Xiao Lang is right. I'm Mei Xi, Sakura. And Ed has already gone. You were talking to Touya just now." Mei Xi said while Sakura gaped her mouth at them, "B…But Ed said he wanted to use Onii-Chan's body for two days."

"Like hell I'm going to let him use my body for two days!" Touya slammed his fist at the door while Sakura shivered a bit, looking at how angry her brother was. Syaoran smirked, "It's him alright." "Shut up, gaki!" Sakura looked at Syaoran and nodded, "Yup, that's him."

Sakura was agreeing with Syaoran when she realized something, "Wait a minute… did you just say you're Mei Xi?" Mei Xi nodded. Sakura turned at Syaoran and then back at her, "As in our Mei Xi? Xiao Lang's cousin?" Again, she nodded, "Yup, the very one and only Li Mei Xi you know."

"But how…" Sakura looked at Syaoran again and then back at her, "Maybe you should sit, Sakura. I'll explain before you go into shock again." Sakura sat on the couch with Syaoran beside her.

"You're home. Hi, Hana. Touya, I might need your help. Can you come with me for a moment?" Fujitaka came with a book in his hand, "Fujitaka-san, you might as well sit for a moment." Fujitaka looked at Mei Xi and realized that her way of talking was off. Her voice was calm, which did not sound like Hana. Hana usually talked with her emotions in it. He could tell her emotions by just listening to her voice. This time, he couldn't read her voice. He sat beside Sakura and looked at Touya and Hana who were sitting in front of him.

"I'm Mei Xi. The soul is mine but the body isn't. This is Hana's body. I just borrowed her body to accomplish what I'm supposed to do. She made an offer to me. I take her body and she takes my memories permanently. I don't know if that's the right thing to do, so I consult Eriol about it," Mei Xi explained when Syaoran frowned at her, "You mean Eriol knew about this?" Mei Xi nodded, "And he purposely didn't tell us?" Mei Xi nodded again, "He had his reasons. It was best that way."

"Is that why you didn't have your memories when you met us for the first time? I mean when Hana… you…" Mei Xi nodded for the third time and ended Sakura's misery and confusion, "Yeah, Eriol made a copy of my memories and kept it for until he finds the right time to give them back to me."

"And why is this the right time?" Fujitaka said as Mei Xi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know the answer, Fujitaka-san. Eriol left before I could asked that most important question." Mei Xi explained, "Don't worry. He'll come here sooner or later and explained it all to us or I could just tell Tomoyo to kill him for me. How could he not tell me about you?" Sakura clenched her fist while Syaoran nodded, "Count me in. I'll punch him for you."

"This is the first time I ever going to agree with you, gaki. I'll volunteer to kick him to the end of the universe." Touya said while Fujitaka just looked at Mei Xi who sighed deeply.

"Achoo!" "What's wrong, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she was sitting beside Eriol with curious eyes, "I think I know who are talking about me. And I'm sure they planning to kill me." "Huh?" Tomoyo frowned at him but he just smiled at her lovingly.

**Author's Note: Hope you like it…. R&R please… I don't even start the next chapter yet… So, I don't know when the next chapter will be up… Hope you can be patient with me…. I'll try my best…. Thanks for reading and please… pretty please… review… TQ..**

7


	12. Chapter 11: A Reunion It Is

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait… It was supposed to be posted yesterday… But the connection was so bad…**

**So, I'm posting it today…**

**Hope you enjoy it…**

**And thanks to SakuraAndShaoranFreak for making me feels loke I'm writing a good story... I love you so much...**

**Thanks a billion... ;)**

**Chapter 11: A Reunion It Is…**

"Well, I'd better get going," Mei Xi sighed and got up from the couch.

Sakura got up with her, "Why don't you stay here?"

"Sorry, but Hana's aunt and uncle will be worried sick if I'm not home. I'm still borrowing their niece's body. So, I should play the innocent niece until she gets back into her body." Mei Xi smiled.

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Okay, but come back soon, Mei Xi Nee-Chan." She blushed a bit as it had been so many years she didn't call Mei Xi with those words.

Mei Xi nodded and smiled a bit, "Send my regards to Sheifa and Vince. I'll see them tomorrow." Fujitaka and Syaoran had gone into the study long before. Though, Mei Xi was with them, they still need her to return to her own body. It was long before they could reach the happy ending.

Touya followed them to the entrance and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you soon, Mei Xi."

"Yeah, see you, Touya." Mei Xi smiled and walked towards her car.

Sakura waved at her as she left the house in her car. She then turned her attention to Touya who smiled warmly, "Just a kiss on the forehead? Onii-Chan, you're kidding me, right?" Sakura said incredulously.

"That's why you're a kaijau. You don't understand what kind of relationship I have with her." And with that, he left the door and went into the house with Sakura yelling her usual 'I'm not a kaijau'.

"Sakura, you better start making dinner. It's almost 5. Your guests would be hungry by the time they reach home. So, chop chop," Touya said and left Sakura who had her mouth gaped at her annoying brother. Touya was smiling happily when Syaoran came out of the study but the smile was completely gone when he saw Syaoran looking at him. They stared at each other but Syaoran retreated immediately and went to the kitchen. He was having goose bumps all over his body after catching the first glimpse of Touya smiling so happily.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked when he entered the kitchen to meet with a very busy Sakura who had an annoyed face.

"I'm trying to make a dinner before everyone gets back," Sakura said without looking at her husband. Syaoran smiled and took an apron and wore it as he walked until he reached Sakura.

"So, what can I help you with? I know we have to make dinner for a very big number of people but no worry. Chef Sakura has Assistant Syaoran with her. So, throw that annoyed look you have all day and give me the beautiful smile that I adore so much," Syaoran folded his left arm around her shoulders and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. Sakura sighed and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Syaoran. There are too many events in a single day. They are getting into me," Sakura explained while chopping some vegetables.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I hate to make you go all wrinkly just like that cabbage you're chopping," Syaoran smiled as he looked at the cabbage. Sakura stopped chopping and looked at Syaoran incredulously.

"Are you trying to say you won't love me anymore if I get all wrinkly?" Sakura asked but Syaoran quickly put his hands in the air while shaking his head.

"I don't mean I won't love you if you have wrinkles all over. I'm talking about premature wrinkling. Surely we'll have wrinkles as we get old. By then, I too will have wrinkles all over. That is considered beautiful wrinkles. Premature wrinkles…" Syaoran wanted to explain but Sakura cut him off.

"Okay, okay. I get your point. You want me to wrinkle with you. And by the way, I know no one will want you when you are old and wrinkly. So, you'll be stuck with me," Sakura said while Syaoran gave him an incredulous look. She laughed and gave Syaoran onions and garlic and asked him to slice them.

She put a frying pan on the stove and put some oil in it. Syaoran sliced the onion and gave the sliced onions and garlic to her while talking to Sakura, "I love being stuck with you."

"Thanks. It would be my honor to be stuck with you forever," Sakura smiled without looking at him as she put the onions and garlic into the hot oil.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Syaoran embraced her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He could feel Sakura's smile forming which made him smiling too.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, bear hug!!" Hikari screamed and hugged her parents' legs when she saw Syaoran and Sakura hugging each other. Syaoran lifted Hikari and she hugged Sakura who was still holding a ladle in her hand.

"Aunt Aimi and Ryuki are here too. Yuu-Chan is going to be my friend. She said I'm worthy to be her friend. Isn't that great? But Ryuki doesn't want me to be with Yuu-Chan. He's a meanie," Hikari said while Syaoran frowned at her but he didn't say anything when Sakura shook her head at him.

"She doesn't worth you," Ryuki glared at Hikari who hid her face in Syaoran's chest.

"Go away!! Yuu-Chan told me to stay away from you! I have to be at least a meter away from you or Yuu-Chan won't talk to me again," Hikari said while clutching her father's shirt.

"Stupid girl," Ryuki said and left the kitchen. Syaoran patted her head but somehow Yuu-Chan did not seem like a good kid in his eyes.

"Are you sure they are six years old?" Syaoran asked Sakura who just gave him a smile.

She nodded her head, "Yup, they are six years old but they are getting smarter and more mature each generation. So, that's why you get six years old talking about puppy love."

"Since when did you take science seriously?" Syaoran frowned playfully at her.

Sakura just chuckled, "Since I had Hikari when I'm pregnant. That's also science."

"Oh, you mean about how babies are made and such?" Syaoran smirked inwardly.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't even get there, Syaoran," Sakura said with a glare.

"How babies are made, Otou-san?" Hikari asked with her innocent eyes staring at him. How could he forget he had his daughter in his arms? Hikari was looking at him with determination in her eyes. Her big, questioning eyes were choking him.

"You started it, you will have to finish it," Sakura smiled cunningly when Syaoran gave her a pleading look.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Syaoran said without looking at Hikari. She whined as she held his shirt in her small hands and shook her father.

"Tell me," she whined but Syaoran coughed a bit, still not looking at his baby girl.

"Hikari, look! Ryuki taking away your Honeybee," Syaoran said anxiously while Hikari looked at the door with wide eyes. Ryuki was holding a plush toy that looked like a big, cute bee. Syaoran put her down when she struggled to get down.

"Give back my Honeybee," she put her hand in front of her but Ryuki just smirked at her.

"No way. And try keeping that promise you made with Yuu. I'm taking your plush toy with me," Ryuki said and walked away.

"No!! Give Honeybee back to me. Okaa-san will be mad at us if you dirty her again," Hikari yelled, following him but was making sure to stay away from him in a meter away. Hikari was always whining about having no friends when her parents were away on business trips and such. So, Sakura bought her a plush toy that Hikari named Honeybee to be her first friend. Since then, she was always with Honeybee. They talked to each other, played together, dirtied together and got scolded by Sakura together.

Syaoran was relieved that he could get away from that dreadful question that he could not answer directly to Hikari. Sakura smiled at him when she heard him sigh deeply, "You have to thank Ryuki for saving you."

"I don't need to be saved by a kid," Syaoran sat on the chair and looked at Sakura who was still cooking.

"Then what would you say to her if Ryuki didn't do that?" Sakura asked, smiling inwardly without looking at Syaoran.

"I'll just tell her that if you kiss a man, you're going to get pregnant," Syaoran smirked and chuckled lightly.

"That is so lame. You just don't want Hikari kissing anyone," Sakura said, turning her head to look at Syaoran incredulously.

"Good to know that you know me so well," Syaoran said with a proud face.

"Then, you have to bear not having Hikari kissing you again. You're a man and Hikari considers a kiss as a peck on the cheek. Suits you," Sakura said while putting the dish into a plate.

"How are we even talking about that? And why am I explaining what I'm going to say to my baby girl?" Syaoran frowned but Sakura just lightly chuckled and left the matter there.

She was curious, really. But Syaoran, being an overprotective father would likely to say that. Just to make their daughter stays away from the boys.

Aimi came into the kitchen and sat on the chair while looking at the couple, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," Sakura said while Aimi rolled her eyes.

"I know you are cooking but Syaoran, what are you doing? Pestering Sakura?" she asked bluntly. Syaoran gave her a glare while Sakura laughed at him.

"No, I'm helping her," Syaoran answered but Aimi looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm sure I don't see your hands or your feet moving. How are you helping her without moving either your hands or feet? I'm rather puzzled," Aimi smirked at him, immune to his glare.

"I was helping her before you came in," Syaoran defended himself.

"Is he telling the truth, Sakura?" Aimi looked at Sakura's back as she was facing the stove.

"Yeah, he was helping me. He cut the onions for me," Sakura answered.

"Oww… that's so sweet. I wish Yukito wants to help me in the kitchen," Aimi pouted. Syaoran smirked at her and chuckled lightly.

"He does help you in the kitchen. He always cleans the dishes before dinner," Syaoran said as he got up and went back behind the counter.

"Are you insulting my husband? At least, I never have leftovers to worry about and my husband stays fit even if he loves eating," Aimi stuck her tongue at him.

Syaoran did not pay attention to Aimi and looked at Sakura who was making soup after cooking the vegetables. She gave him the ladle and asked him to stir the soup while she talked to Aimi. He wanted to protest but he realized that she wanted to talk to Aimi about Mei Xi. He stirred the soup while Sakura washed her hands. She then sat in front of Aimi who was frowning at her. The look that Sakura was giving her was starting to get nerve-wracking.

"Aimi, I need to tell something important. I hope you can take it easily but I'm not sure you can do that. I don't know if she wants me to tell you or not, but I know you'll get mad if I don't tell sooner," Sakura said and sighed which was really getting to Aimi's nerves.

"For God's sake, just tell me. You're making me nervous right now," Aimi said as she looked at Sakura intently.

"Mei Xi Nee-Chan has awakened," Sakura said while Aimi just stayed silent. Her mind was trying to interpret what Sakura just tell her.

"Come again," Aimi said after a long pause.

"Mei Xi Nee-Chan has awakened and she's currently living inside Hana's body," Sakura said with details and again, Aimi stayed silent. Her mind was confused but trying very hard to interpret everything that Sakura just said.

"Have you tell Mei Xin about it?" Aimi asked, suddenly remembered that Mei Xi had a twin that needed to be told that her sister is still alive and breathing.

"No, we just got to know about it just now. Mei Xi came with Touya and told us about it," Sakura answered while Aimi nodded her head slowly.

"Where is she now?" Aimi asked another question but her usual humor was not there.

"She's at Hana's house. She still borrowing Hana's body, so she needs to stay there," Sakura answered while Syaoran listened to them with his hand stirring the soup.

"Can you bring Mei Xin here tomorrow? Mei Xi will be here tomorrow. She wants to tell everyone about it," Sakura said again but it took awhile before Aimi nodded her head.

"I'd better get back. Yukito will be home and I need to prepare his dinner," Aimi said with a bitter smile on her face.

"Why don't you have dinner…" Sakura was cut off.

"No, thanks. I'll go home to digest all this new info you just told me. I need some time to think things over," Aimi explained and walked out of the house with Ryuki following her without Honeybee. He returned the plush toy when Hikari stood beside him but he had to promise that he won't tell Yuu that she will play with him.

"Did you think she takes it okay?" Sakura asked Syaoran. She took over while Syaoran leaned against the counter.

"No, but she will… eventually. She still don't know the whole situation but tomorrow will be a better day for them," Syaoran said, trying to calm Sakura's racing heart. He knew just by looking at her face.

"Since when did you become like Eriol?" Sakura glanced at him with the corner of her eyes.

Syaoran cringed at the name that was suddenly socialized with him. He looked at Sakura incredulously while Sakura gave him a smile.

"How am I like him?" Syaoran asked. Sakura chuckled lightly without looking at him.

"You're talking like him," Sakura said again but Syaoran lifted his right brow at her.

"And how is that?" Syaoran harried her again but Sakura stayed silent as she put some sliced mushrooms into the pot.

"You're talking future-like," Sakura said shortly and went to the fridge to take out something.

Syaoran sighed deeply and said, "Okay, it's hard to admit but you're right. Eriol always talks like he knows the future."

"He doesn't talk like he knows the future, he really knows about it but finds that not telling us is very amusing to him," Sakura said and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"We're home," Alex's voice was heard from the front door.

"What makes you think this is your house that you can said 'We're home' so casually?" Touya's voice was heard.

"Oww… The usual Touya is back. I miss you so much," Alex chuckled and was trying to hug him but stopped when Touya talked, "If you dare to touch me, I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay. I won't hug you but you sure hug Kaho so tight," Alex said, getting on his nerves.

"It's not my doing and you knew it," Touya said with anger sipping into his voice. The voices kept being heard in the house when Sheifa, Vince ad Naomi came into kitchen, ignoring the petty fight.

"I don't know where that energy came from but I really should make Alex do works with that kind of energy he could use to quarrel with Touya. I'm so tired that I don't care if he gets killed by Touya," Naomi said and sat on the chair with Sheifa and Vince sitting in front of her.

"Did you find anything?" Syaoran asked Vince. Vince looked at him and sighed deeply with his hands ruffling his own hair.

"We might find something but we're still not sure and I don't want to give anyone false hope. So, for now, no, we don't find anything yet," Vince smiled at him while Syaoran frowned at him.

"Is that something to be happy about?" Syaoran hated it when people keep things from him and he usually shows people how much he hated it by angering the said person but Vince just smiled at him. Vince was never the one that care if anyone tries to provoke him. He just stay calm and easy like the breeze of evening ocean.

"Syaoran, stop trying to provoke him. You knew you'll never get what you want even if you get him mad," Sheifa said tiredly.

"Why are you all seem so tired?" Sakura asked, trying to stop the childish play between Syaoran and Vince.

"You have got to see what Vince makes us do. He's a tyrant. And don't forget the whip if you start imagining what he did to us," Alex's voice was heard as he sat beside his wife, "My poor wife." He stroked her hair gently and glared at Vince.

"Hey, Naomi was the one who volunteered to go in that cave. You have no right to put the blame on Vince," Sheifa said while Naomi nodded her head.

"Where's the usual gentleman's behaviour that you always execute?" Alex still glared at him.

"I'm still a gentleman. It's 'ladies first' for us gentlemen," Vince said jokingly.

"Even if in a dangerous situation?" Alex asked while Naomi frowned at him.

"I volunteered, remember? And why are you blaming Vince? It was supposed to be you who save me," Naomi said which made Alex stayed silent.

"Why on earth are you guys talking about? I don't understand a word that came out of your mouths," Sakura asked which made everyone turned their eyes to her.

"We found a cave after we followed Touya. I mean the possessed Touya. And he went into a cave. Since it was too dark and we didn't bring any equipment for the situation, Naomi volunteered to go into the cave since she was quite familiar with the cave. But when Touya came out, Naomi was still in there. So, Alex panicked and made a dash for her. So, we had to make a search for them. Naomi was out a few minutes later but Alex was lost in that cave. Naomi was the one who rescued him," Sheifa explained which really made Alex blushed deeply. Naomi hid her face and tried to stifle her laughter.

"That is so brave of you, Alex. Even if it's a funny story, I'm proud of your bravery to try to save your wife," Touya smirked at him.

"It's your fault too, you know," Alex said, glaring at him.

"Now, it's my fault. Then, who? That gaki?" Touya asked.

"Hey, don't get me involve in this," Syaoran glared at Touya.

"I'm only emphasizing. That's why you're a brat," Touya glared at him back.

"Oh, no, you don't. Stop quarreling like little kids," Sakura said angrily. She was not going to let the house getting into the worst situation if they did get into a fight.

"Okaa-san, Uncle Touya and Uncle Alex are being noisy again. I can't concentrate on my homework," Hikari said to Sakura who was looking at her daughter who had a drawing book with her. She needed to finish her alphabet homework but her uncles were being too noisy for her to finish it in peace. Alex and Touya looked at Hikari who had a cute angry face at them. Sheifa and Naomi were smiling at her while Vince got up and squatted in front of her.

"Since your Uncle Touya and Uncle Alex are being naughty, let's get out and finish your homework. Sakura Okaa-san will scold both of them for you. Let's go," Vince said while Hikari nodded and took Vince's hand and went out.

"He was the cause of the problem, but he left like he got nothing to do with it," Alex grumbled but stopped when Sheifa and Naomi glared at him.

"Stop being like a baby. A baby is more tolerable than you two. I rather have a baby than you," Naomi looked at Alex who suddenly smiled at her. Okay, it was suddenly occurred in her head that she said the wrong thing. She never talked about baby with him though she knew how happy Alex would be to have a baby.

"No, no! I didn't mean that," Naomi said and ran out of the house with Alex following her, pleading to her.

"Talk," Sheifa said, looking at her brother.

"What?" Syaoran looked at his sister who suddenly commanded him to talk.

"I know you have something you need to tell me. So, tell me before I get to know about from anyone else," Sheifa looked at her brother with determined eyes. He knew he could never keep a secret from his sister. Sheifa always knows if he has something that he'd been keeping from her. And he could never win her.

"Mei Xi has awakened and currently living in Hana's body," Syaoran said directly while Sheifa nodded her head with a calm face.

"You're not shocked?" Sakura asked.

Sheifa smiled, "I knew about it. Eriol told me that Mei Xi's soul is still here on earth but he never tells me it's in Hana," Sheifa said before Syaoran could get mad at her.

"Have you told Mei Xin?" Sheifa asked but Sakura and Syaoran just shook their heads.

"And I'm sure you going to tell her tomorrow, right?" Sheifa asked again. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. I won't miss their reunion," Sheifa said and got up, leaving the kitchen and very dumbfounded Syaoran and Sakura.

"Did Eriol tell everyone except us?" Sakura asked Syaoran but he just shook his head.

"No, he forgot to tell Mei Xin and Aimi. You did see Aimi's face just now? And Mei Xin is still clueless about it," Syaoran explained.

"We need to prepare a reunion party for them," Sakura said with a smile.

"Yup, a reunion it is," Syaoran sighed and tried to imagine what Mei Xin and Mei Xi would be like.

**Author's Note: Sorry, it was a bit short… But I'll end it there… Next chapter is still on my mind… It still doesn't come out from my head and still not running wild on the paper… Hehehe…**


	13. Chapter 12: We Need Her Help

**Author's Note: Finally updating this one but it was a little short for my liking.. but I'm kinda busy with work this week.. even on Sunday I tried finishing my work.. so.. here is what I had tried squashing my brain out for the moment... I'm sorry if there's grammatical error and so on... **

**Chapter 12: We Need Her Help**

"I've called them all," Sakura said as she sat beside Syaoran who was watching some kids' programs with Hikari. Hikari did a little dance like the instructor on the TV was doing. She even sang with them while Syaoran watched her with a chuckle.

"What did you say to them?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head at Hikari.

"I said we're going to have a dinner party tomorrow," Sakura answered.

"They didn't find anything weird?" Syaoran asked for more information.

"Xiao Lu Oji-san seemed a bit off. He asked why we're having another party so soon but didn't have the time to wait for my answer. Something urgent came up," Sakura answered as Syaoran nodded his head. He knew Xiao Lu could sense anything that seems wrong.

"He would be happy to have his beloved daughter back. I'm so happy just thinking about it," Sakura smiled and put her hands around Syaoran's waist. Her face was put on his chest as she inhaled his usual cinnamon smell. She loved his smell. It reminded her of her childhood. There was a forest where she usually goes with Touya when she was younger. They would play hide-and-seek and she would always hide behind the same old cinnamon tree. She always felt safe, hiding under that particular tree. It was so big that she felt that it was meant to protect her.

"Syaoran, if Mei Xi Ne-Chan is alive, doesn't that make Jimmy Wang still alive too?" Sakura suddenly asked while Syaoran frowned, suddenly realized what Sakura just told him might be true.

"I don't really know about that but I'll ask Mother. She knows all about that curse Mei Xi and her mother had," Syaoran said and made a note in his mind to call his mother afterwards.

* * *

**- Fast Forward to Dinner –**

"What happened? You don't usually make abrupt dinner like this. Not that I mind though," Eiji asked bluntly when they arrived at Syaoran's house. Sakura just smiled and hugged them hello.

"You'll find out soon. Come in first, Uncle Xiao Lu, Yukito and Me.. Hana aren't here yet. The others had already made themselves home as usual," Sakura said as Eiji and Mei Xin with Yuki sleeping soundlessly in her arms.

"She's a bit tired. She kept running around the park today. I'd never thought she would have so much energy. I can't even keep up with her," Mei Xin explained why Yuki was sleeping. The little girl usually was going about at this hour. Sakura smiled and nodded in understanding. Hikari was just like that at Yuki's age. Well, on the bright side, Mei Xin won't be bothered when she heard the news. Not that Yuki was a bother, it just that it would better for her to be calmed when she received the news. Yuki was a very bright little girl. She would always feel what her mother was feeling.

"It's okay. She just got her feet. That's normal," Sakura said as she ushered Mei Xin into the house. Eiji had already went in to meet Vince and was introduced to Alex.

"Hana, you're here. Eh, you had a baby? Illegitimate baby?" Alex asked without thinking as Eiji slapped his head unconsciously. Naomi was dumbfounded that Eiji would slapped her husband. They just met just then. Mei Xin was speechless for a moment.

"Hey, she's my wife. Yuki is my daughter. And she's not Hana," Eiji defended angrily. Even if he just met the man just then, his hands moved before he could think. Alex rubbed the back of his head with a frown on his face. That was definitely hurt. Eiji seemed friendly when Vince introduced him. But he turned defensive when he said something insulting to the lady with baby. He thought she was Hana. Of course he thought that. He never see Hana and Mei Xin together. He just came into the group when he came back from France with Vince. Eiji and Mei Xin did not come to the welcoming party since Eiji was out-station and Mei Xin went back to Hong Kong with her father, Sachi and Yuki.

"Then, sorry? I thought you were Hana. Since she isn't married, I thought your baby… well, sorry for the rude comment. I just slipped," Alex smiled nervously at Eiji who was still glaring at him. He walked up to Mei Xin and apologized again. Vince just looked at the awkward situation Alex had to go through.

"I'm Mei Xin. Sorry about my husband. He's just a little overprotective when it comes to our daughter," Mei Xin knew he did not intend to make a rude remark. He seemed nice to her, just a little loose on his mouth. Eiji was frowning at Mei Xin when she apologized when it wasn't her fault.

"Knowing he's an acquaintance of Touya, I know how overprotective he could be," Alex chuckled and kissed Yuki's cheek and mumbled a sorry to the little girl, "Sorry, little one."

"I second that," Tomoyo raised her right hand into the air with a smile on her face.

"I heard that!" Touya's voice was heard from the room across the living room. Tomoyo giggled as Alex closed his ears as soon as he heard Touya's voice. The others just chuckled at their funny antics. Hikari was dragging Touya into the room to play with her. Sachi did not arrive yet. She was staying with Xiao Lu for the night. He was her adopted grandfather anyway. She loved spending time with him. Ryuki would arrive later with Yukito and Aimi. So, she had to settle for her uncle. He loved her unconditionally, so when she showed her puppy eyes, she knew he could not refuse. Though her uncle did seem a little distracted that day. He kept on looking at the door every time he heard the chime.

"Uncle Touya, you're no fun today. I don't want to play with you. Make Sachi ne-chan and Ryuki come faster. I want to play with them. Yuki is asleep and I'm alone. Uncle Touya is no good," she sulked a bit as Touya sighed deeply. Hikari hated it when she heard the adults sigh. She somehow felt like it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. It's not your fault. Sachi and Ryuki will arrive soon. I'm waiting for Aunt Mei Xi. I'm a little anxious," Touya explained to his niece. He knew Hikari was angry with him for not giving the attention she wanted. Sakura and Syaoran were busy in the kitchen as they waited for the guest of honor to make her appearance. He tried to contact her but they were all unanswered which made him more anxious.

She beamed and whispered into Touya's ear, "Aunt Hana is Aunt Mei Xi, right? I heard Okaa-san talking to Otou-san about her. I'm happy for you, Uncle Touya but I'm a little jealous. If Aunt Mei Xi here, you would have less time playing with me." Her smile disappeared as she thought about Touya and Mei Xi. Touya smiled at Hikari's thought and could not help but hugged the little girl.

"I would never neglect you, little princess. I'll make time for you like always," Touya said as Hikari buried her face into his chest with her little hands clutching his shirt, wrinkling it a bit.

"Promise?" Hikari looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. Touya smiled and nodded his head, "Pinkie promise."

"I don't want a pinkie promise. Make an adult's promise with me," Hikari jumped off Touya and ran out of the room. Touya was a little confused with his niece but snorted at her when she came back with a paper and pen with her.

"Uncle, write a contact here," Hikari shoved the paper and pen in front of him.

"A contract, not a contact," Touya said as Hikari nodded her head.

"It sounds the same. Hurry, write it and then you sign your name. You have to keep the promise or I'll sue you, Uncle Touya," Hikari said with her serious face. Touya tried to stifle his smile and wrote the contract as she wanted. She was distracting him from his worry. Hikari signed her name sloppily with a crayon as Touya signed his signature beside hers.

"Yeay! I'll show Okaa-san," she ran out of the room again and leaved him again in the play room. He shook his head and walked out the room when he heard the door chimed again.

Hikari was pestering Sakura with her contract when she looked at the door and saw Touya already at it. She listened to Hikari and nodded her head as she looked at the contract her daughter showed her, "Yup, it's valid." Hikari then pestered her father to see her contract with a proud smile plastered on her face. Syaoran laughed at the contract and patted her head, "Let's put it in the safe. We don't want Uncle Touya to try to retract the contract."

"Otou-san, what is retract?" Hikari asked as her father used a big word for her.

Syaoran scratched his head, trying to make it easy for his little girl but had no time to explain when Hikari looked at the door that Touya went to open. She ran, leaving her father with her contract and screamed, "Sachi ne-chan! Ryuki!"

Sachi and Ryuki beamed at the little girl as she dragged them into the play room just like she had dragged her uncle into playing along with her. Xiao Lu, Yukito and Aimi arrived at the same time. Xiao Lu then came in and looked for Fujitaka as Aimi and Yukito still at the door with Touya walking with them into the house, "Is she here?" Aimi asked as Touya shook his head.

"She's still not here. I tried calling but they were all unanswered. She usually answers her phone after a few times. I'm a little worried," Touya said.

"Maybe she was busy. Let's just wait. Mei Xin's here?" Aimi asked, trying to distract the worried man from his constant worry. Touya nodded his head and stopped talking about the awaited lady in question.

"I think we're all here," Eiji's voice was heard from the living room but Sakura quickly came into the room and denied Eiji's remark, "No, Me.. Hana is still not here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't notice," Eiji said and smiled sheepishly. Mei Xin was in the guest room, putting Yuki on the bed and stayed there until the dinner was ready.

The bell chimed again and everyone looked at the door, knowing who had finally arrived. Touya walked passed everyone before they could do anything and opened the door abruptly. He smiled and sighed with relief, "You're here." He stated the fact as Mei Xi nodded her head.

"Sorry, I didn't answer your calls. My phone was… I was busy," Mei Xi said but Touya knew something must had happened but said nothing. He knew how Mei Xi hated confrontation especially in public.

"Hana, you're here. We were just talking about you," Eiji smiled with warm at Mei Xi.

"You didn't know what I had to go through with your absence," Alex said with a hurt look on his face. Naomi and Sheifa shook their heads at the dramatic look he had on his face.

"I don't think sympathy is needed if it's you. You must have deserved it," Mei Xi said as Alex and Eiji looked at her, speechless. Hana usually smiled and chuckled at Alex's attempts of joking. Eiji was a little speechless because Hana never said anything sarcastically. Sheifa stifled her smirk as Naomi and Vince looked at her as if she was abducted by aliens.

Touya could not help but smirked at the remark she had made. That was so her. No doubt about it. She didn't always show her emotions but when she spoke, it usually left people speechless, just like what she was doing to Alex. The usual chatterbox was finally quietened down. Xiao Lu and Fujitaka looked at her without saying anything but Fujitaka seemed to know something. Xiao Lu had sensed something but said nothing. He was not going to give false hope to her daughter and granddaughter.

"I think I have an explanation to start with. Eiji, bring Mei Xin here. Touya, Sachi," Mei Xi ordered Eiji as he did what he was told. He somehow felt something was familiar with her behavior. Touya knew she wanted Sachi with them when she looked at him. He went into the play room and asked Sachi to come out. Hikari whined a bit but let her go when Ryuki said to do so. She sulked but stayed silent. If she showed tantrums, she knew Ryuki would do something mean to her.

Sakura and Syaoran stood beside her as Sakura patted her shoulder to encourage her. Everyone was looking at her with bated breath. The tension was high and the look she had on her face did not help either. Her usually cheerful and warm smile was not there. She had a serious look on her face.

"Dad," Mei Xi looked at Xiao Lu and then turned to Mei Xin who was suddenly weak on her knees when she called her name, "Mei Xin," and then she looked at Sachi who was looking at her with a confused look, "Sachi, I'm Mei Xi."

The room was completely in unexplainable silence. No one dare to say anything. Everyone who had already known her identity did not know how to penetrate the silence that had wrapped the room when Alex suddenly break the silence, "Erm, who is that?" Naomi pinched Alex's arm, scolding him silently.

Everyone turned their eyes on him except Xiao Lu and Mei Xin. They were still trying to accept the fact that just came out of her mouth as Sachi stayed silent.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Mei Xin asked as Eiji rubbed her back.

"It's not a dream. If it's a dream, that idiot won't be in it," Eiji said and glared at Alex, who was rubbing his aching arm. He was never good with silence and always tried to break it as soon as he felt the awkwardness.

Eriol came forth and all eyes were on him, "I'll explain it for her. I know you're confused but it's not her fault. We need her help."

"We?" they all said in unison. Eriol nodded his head.

**Author's Note: 4 pages only... ergh... hating myself... evil2 job... not allowing me finishing this story... sorry cliff hanger... had to leave it there... huhu... TT_TT**


End file.
